


Mischief and Hope

by TFALokiwriter



Series: The King and The Knight [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attack, Betrayal, Child, F/M, Family, Grief, Hope, Loss, Love, Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 47,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thought Scarlet had done it all. Loki believed no one except for him and two other people remember the previous timeline Scarlet had bend. Loki honestly believed things would go differently. But Loki is wrong; very wrong. This is the story of Mischief and Hope. </p><p> Story is told in Loki and Knight's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can trust you

I had to tell Knight, besides, keeping it back for too long will probably will end out terribly. I take Knight to the side a month before Thor's coronation. Knight looks at me, puzzled, as to why I took her to a private place near the castle. It is getting dark out.

"What is it?" Knight asks.

"I...forgot to tell you something." I said.

Knight raises a brow.

"Something?" Knight repeats. "What kind of something are you talking about?"

"Bed time stories," I said. "Which one of them stand out to you?"

"The winter gear one," Knight said.

"...I never heard of the winter gear one," I said.

"Well," Knight said. "It teaches a lesson to be ready in winter, especially when visiting Jotunheim."

"Knight," I said. "I am a Frost Giant."

Knight blinks, absorbing the information, and then she looks confused.

"You look Asgardian," Knight said, taking a good look at me. "How can you be a Frost Giant?"

I willingly change before Knight.

Knight pinches her skin, rubs her eyes, and then takes a double look at me.

"You look better than the average Frost Giant," Knight said. "Blue looks good on you." My Frost Giant half went away. "Who else knows you are a Frost Giant?"

"Frigga,Odin, and Thor." I said. "I am not an Odinson."

Knight's face turns into a 'what kind of joke are you pulling on me?' kind of one.

"Excuse me?" Knight asks.

"I am not an Odinson," I repeat.

"That is a load of crap," Knight said. "You live among the royals and have been referred to as...part of the family."

"Knight," I said, taking her hand. "My real father is Laufey."

"...Pardon?" Knight asks, dumbfounded by the news yet she looks a little comforted.

"My last name isn't Odinson," I said, reluctantly. I let go of her hand. "It is Laufeyson."

"Loki, this is...unexpected." Knight said. She tilts her head. "Is there a reason why?"

"I can trust someone like you to know," I said. Knight straightens her head. "Except you and the royal family; the people of Asgard don't know what I am."

"What you are does not change who you are, Loki." Knight said. "You are the same man I have known since I was a little girl." She feels alongside my cheek, softly, not rough. "You being a Frost Giant doesn't matter. What matters to me is knowing the prince I have fallen for."

Knight accepts me for who I am.


	2. An unexpcted interruption

I ignore the boring—and very wordy—lecture Odin is giving Thor at his coronation. I wonder all the hell I can pull on Thor. All the things I had not done to Thor are at the mere tips of my fingers. How nice would it be to not be the one initiating an attack on the vault. I suppose it is never going to happen since only I am capable of sneaking in Frost Giants.

Hah, at least I am not the one setting things in motion.

A heavy sound makes the ground tremble beneath my boots.

Frost Giants.

But how?

The coronation is stopped.

Odin,Thor, and I went to check on the vault. The walls are scorched in deathly darkness, two asgardians perished by the hands of the foul intruders, and the floor is cracked in rugged dents. A feeling nagged me. A dangerous unsettling kind of feeling.

"Why attack now?" Thor asks.

"I suppose they thought everyone wouldn't notice," I guess. "When they are very wrong."

Odin stops.

Thor and I stop as well.

There is a shady gray smoke drifting out of the vault. The shape of a figure leaning against the wall almost sliding down terribly without balance stands out. The smoke clears away. A Frost Giant missing his legs became clear to our view. I feel a deep towards Frost Giants—that are not me,of course—coming back.

"Hello," The Frost Giant said.

"Father, let me finish—" Thor starts to say but Odin interjects.

"No," Odin said. Odin looks down towards the Frost Giant. "Who sent you here?"

"Laufey," The Frost Giant said, his eyes gazing towards me. "You think he doesn't remember?"

I feel my blood run cold.

"Remember what?" Odin asks.

The Frost Giant looks up towards Odin.

"You don't know," The Frost Giant said. "Neither of you remember," He turns his head towards me. "Except him!"

"Remember what?" I ask, pretending to not know. "That I know you are uglier than the sun?"

"No," The Frost Giant said. "You know what I am talking about."


	3. Questions galore!

I really tried to make Thor not go to Jotunheim. Unlike my previous efforts in the other timeline at that time I did; this is far more effort. But despite my attempts Thor and his friends decided to go straight to Jotunheim. Some one had to make sure they did not die. It could be a ambush for all I knew.

"Loki, where is the Asgardian trio going?" Knight asks.

I turn around seeing Knight puzzled standing by the door leading to the stable.

What I have learned about Knight so far is that she can get anywhere without making a sound similar to a skilled ninja on Midgard. That is partially how we met in the peak to teenage hood. I met Knight when I least expected a living soul at a crashed landing of a strange spacecraft. The spacecraft by then had been covered by wooden spikes reminding strongly of thorny trees contrasting out between a vibrant green field of grass.

"To Jotunheim," I said. "If you can..." I tap my fingers together. "I might have broken Jo's twin blades after borrowing them."

Knight looks at me in shock.

"You borrowed her twin blades?" Knight asks.

"I did," I said, with a nod.

"And you broke them," Knight said.

"To prove a point to Thor," I said.

"Let me guess; no two weapons can share the same power." Knight said.

"No," I said. "Thor believed Jo's blades can become merged and become a great weapon." Knight's face changes to a 'no wonder' reaction. "I do not know who convinced him of that...but please; replace them for me."

"I will," Knight said, nodding.

I take Knight's hand.

"You do know," I said. "I love you, no matter what happens, right?"

"I do," Knight said. "No matter what mess you get into."

Knight made me smile.

I let go of Knight's hand.

I walk past Knight right into the stables believing the immature attack on Jotunheim is not going to end out the same way. I forgot to mention the Frost Giant in the vault was killed as even without legs he can still hurt others. I do not know how Laufey can remember a timeline he never lived through beyond Thor's return to Asgard.

The Frost Giant did not lie when spoke of such.

We left the horses at the gate to the Bifrost.

"I heard a Frost Giant was saying about memories," Fandral said. "Did you meddle with memories?"

"No," I lied. "I am not accustomed to those spells. Never used them," I pat on the side of my horse. "I do not see how useful they are. He was wounded and recently against the wall. By that time he would accuse anyone of anything."

Thor knocks on the door.

As I recall, Heimdall in the previous timeline had been outside the doors trying to figure out how anyone could have used the Bifrost to enter Asgard from Jotunheim. It seems they did not use the Bifrost to enter the realm in the first place.

The door opens.

"What brings you here?" Heimdall asks.

"Jotunheim," Thor said. "We have some business there."

Heimdall looks over to me, skeptical at first, and then over towards Thor.

"Is this relating to the attack on the vault?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes," Thor and his friends said at once.

Heimdall takes a step back to the side and the door widens. I let the others go through first. I went in last when everyone was far from the doorway as possible more focused on getting to the destination and making some comments about doing it.

"I got your message," Heimdall said, stopping me in my tracks. "Are you sure about it?"

I nod.

"Absolutely," I said. "It is my business."

I walk past Heimdall.

What we do to correct our mistakes is very problematic and a mess itself. Heimdall sent us to Jotunheim shortly after. The cold breeze to Jotunheim brings chills down. Thor steps forward wielding his toyhammer—at least he acts like the Mjolnir is a toy—quickly heading down the passage. I feel doubtful anything will end well, that's why I sent a double of mine to Heimdall before going to the horses. Magic. That is how I summoned a double to the building concealing the Bifrost portal.

I saw the shapes of Frost Giants hiding under the cloak of fog.

They are expecting us.

So Laufey does remember.

  
_Oh no,_ I thought, _I am wrong_. Thor did not act as if he knew; so did Odin, Frigga,Knight, and the Asgardian trio. I thank the stars for sending Heimdall that quick message. My boots crunch in the snow. My eyes glance from person to person taking in their prepared attitudes.

A Elk appears in Thor's path.

"Out of my way,overgrown moose!" Thor demands.

"That is not a moose,brother." I said, walking right to the front. "It is a elk."

"...A elk?" Fandral said. "A elk does not live in Jotunheim."

"Maybe it was brought by one of the nature loving Frost Giants," Sif said.

"Nice," Volstaag said. "Frost Giants do not visit Midgard."

The elk makes a hollow whistle.

I smile, patting on the elk's nose.

By far the book with the elk in Knight's prior timeline is my favorite. Favorite animal to me. Why? Because it was very loyal to the girl, Elizabeth,even when it was in Texas and she was in New York. It impressed me how a loyal wild life came to save the day.

Oh right, his name was Jake the elk.

"What is it?" Thor asks.

"This elk has been wandering in the wrong area," I said. "Someone sent him...in the wrong direction."

The elk licks my face.

"Hey," I said, wiping off the disgusting matter from my face. "I do not give you my permission to lick my face!"

The elk nudges me.

"I think he likes you," Sif said.

"I didn't know you were the nature kind, brother." Thor said, teasingly.

I glare over towards Thor.

"I am not," I said. I turn my head towards the elk. "Nod once if you're heading for New York."

The elk nods.

Oh my Asgard.

I have to make sure if this elk is very real.

"Idaho?" I ask.

The elk tilts his head.

"He understands English," Thor said. "Maybe he is a disguised Frost Giant!"

I glare over towards Thor, as did the others, as Frost Giants normally do not approach and lick someone's face as an elk.

"...What about Texas?" I ask.

The elk nods.

"Brother," I said. "This is not a Frost Giant. He is clearly a lost fictional character misguided off his path!" I turn my head towards the elk. "Take four steps back." The elk did as I instructed. "Now stay there."

I sent a string of magic after the elk.

The elk is gone.

"Off to the Frost Giants," Thor said, walking right past me.

Oh brother, I hate to do this to you but I have to. I wait for the others to go with Thor until I was only alone and they were on the bridge. I look up towards the sky just from solace knowing what I am doing is for all the right reasons. Contrary to it originally turned out things are going to be different in a way Thor never expected.

"Heimdall," I said. "Send them back."

I saw a golden light appear. Then Thor and his friend are gone. I have to face what problem is going to arise, first. I am the first in line because I made it happen! I walk over the bridge towards the place where Laufey was found in the original timeline. I knew Knight wouldn't understand why I sent them back and ordered Heimdall not to let them come. I did feel uncertain doing the approaching but who else knew why Laufey attacked?

Me.

Forgive me brother, but you are not the one who is a Frost Giant.


	4. Hearing what you want to hear

I came into the snowy and throne like room except lacking support walls, a long carpet, windows draped by curtains, and a beautiful scenery. I stop in the middle of the clearing. The faint shapes of figures in the background brought doubt but overall awareness.

"Laufey," I said. "I know you are here."

The top of the cliff appears Laufey.

"Nice to see you finally come," Laufey said. "My son."

"I am not your son," I said, with a growl. "I am the son of Odin."

Laufey laughs.

"If that is what you want to believe, traitor of Asgard," Laufey said.

My anger became heated.

"That was a long time ago," I said. "To you, it is business we have never discussed."

"And you changed time," Laufey said. "I only remembered your very arrangement a month ago." Several of his men appear below the rocky structure sending glares at me. "You know...I do not take backstabbers lightly."

I narrow my eye towards Laufey.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask. "Sass me out?"

"No," Laufey said. "I just want to give someone answers who orcestrated this attack on the vault. You know...Loki,there is something you do not know about that coronation."

"I know everything about the coronation," I said.

Laufey smile.

"Thor is your spare," Laufey said.

"What?" I said, staring at Laufey. "If anything; I am _his_ emergency spare. The one that drags him out; not in."

"You changed time." I heard a familiar voice. "For Knight?"

I dread for who is behind me.

I must be dreaming. It has to be.

"Go on," Laufey said. "Face him."

I turn towards the source of the voice behind me

It is Thor.

ust without the hammer.

"Answer me, Loki." Thor said. "You fell for a mortal?"

I look over to Laufey.

"I don't know know he knows that," Laufey said.

I look towards Thor.

"I did not intend for Knight to become immortal," I said. "I only changed time so I never met Knight at all!"

"What is her real name?" Thor asks, stepping forward.

"It depends on which name you refer to," I said.

Thor's facial reaction is anger.

"The one she lived by," Thor said.

"Ivy," I said. "And she lived by taking pills everyday. Once a day."

"Loki," Thor said. "You grew soft for a mortal relying on medicine to live?" He looks at me, disgusted, not all the Thor I had known. Thor is mad,for sure. "What spell has she put you under?"

"None," I said. "The Knight I knew never—"

"Never what?" Thor asks. "Grew up on Asgard? Is that why you changed time?"

"For your information," I said. "I am not the one who changed time!" I raise my voice. "It was Scarlet! I wanted to not be the cause of so much death, again, because of my mistakes." I point to myself. "And knowing those who died makes it harder to stand living in a timeline where it _happened!_ "

"You fell for a mortal," Thor said.

"She is now immortal," I said. "Which is some form of amusing irony, I believe."

"How could you?" Thor asks. "How could you organize such a attack on the vault?"

Thor steps back.

"That was before I met Knight," I said.

"Do whatever you will," Thor said. "To the people of Asgard, you died by the hands of a Frost Giant." Thor looks up towards the sky. "Heimdall, take me back!"

Thor is gone in a bright yellow flash.

  
_What?_ , I thought dumbfounded, _what did Thor mean by that?_  


I suddenly feel like someone hit me at the back of the head then fell over landing on the grounding feeling a part of my skull aching. Wait, there can only be one explanation for this whole act. Thor had already decided to visit Jotunheim. Laufey ad explained to him, everything. Thor had expected me to go off and face Laufey.

Thor expected me to tell Heimdall not to bring me back from Jotunheim.

Thor expected everything _._  


I am quite alive.

I feel pain in my legs seeing other Frost Giants surrounding me. The pain is dire, morbid, and stinging. I half wanted to end the pain there by using the magic of 'painnuliffy'. Painnuliffy means to mute the pain. No longer a bother but it required emotion to be sacrificed and I barely trust such a spell. Why did I cast a spell on myself for Heimdall not to spot my presence? Why I am more stupid than Thor at this point. I can hear something breaking including cracks while laid on the hard concrete ground. I felt pinned to the ground by overwhelming weight.

Thor, whatever happened to you?

I blacked out right then.

This is a strange new timeline.


	5. Knights Perspective - The blades

Getting long swords similar to the one Jo normally uses was not an easy task at all. Oh by the stormy clouds of Asgard how can a Asgardian soul think it be so easy? The swordsmith handed me the swords with payment exchanged for the time.

"Thank you," I said.

"Why thank you for the puppy," The swordsmith said.

He wanted a puppy for his daughter but he didn't have the resource to do so.

"You're welcome," I said with a little laugh.

I had a bad feeling sitting in my stomach something wrong is going on. The puppy is on a chair wagging his little tail back and forth. I turn away from the man then walk out of the building into the streets of Asgard. Usually people would be walking down the streets chatting about the day or something that went on previously. Instead I saw Asgardians panicking about the sudden attack in Asgard's most important vault.

I walk past the crowd hearing the chanting of 'revenge for Asgard's fallen!' from the crowd. Normally I would intervene and try to reason with them that matters are being taken care of by the sons of Odin but I have a task to do. A task Loki had requested from me. Replace some swords and return them to the one eyed Asgardian Jo 'Lenisto' Dandottir. 'Lenisto' is a last name she goes by on Midgard for reasons not everyone knows. I walk down the street, take a right turn, make my way through a narrow passage between two buildings, and walk past a group of local friendly dogs wagging their tails.

I came to a stop at a door.

The twin swords all had characteristics and trademarks for Jo.

I knock on the door, rapidly in succession, three times.

After the third knocks of succession the door opens.

Out came Jo, the Asgardian woman lacking a right eye, with bright firey hair in a pony tail. Her shoulders are exposed enough I can see her unusually dark themed tattoo's standing out, and being in a warrior's armor. I am not in for the warrior part of Asgard's society even when I normally use my powers of spikes for various purposes.

"What is it?" Jo asks, shifting her black eyepatch over her right empty socket.

"The swords Loki borrowed from you," I said, holding them out for Jo.

"Mine," Jo said, snatching the swords from me. "Too long I've been using a short pathetic dagger on missions."

I blink, wondering how long Loki had borrowed the swords.

Jo raises her left brow.

Jo does not have a right eyebrow, at all. All that is remaining of the eyebrow is a thin scar from a fight between another Asgardian during her childhood. Well, actually, our childhood. She was more of a rebellious little girl. I promised her dad, Dan, to make sure his little girl didn't end up killing herself. Jo definitely was a wild child and that is how I met Loki. You see...we had a little adventure off Asgard's soil and I had to soften the landing. She got the scar a little after our return from a boy. Odin knows who that boy is!

Jo was born without a right eye.

"Loki put you up to this?" Jo asks.

"No," I lied,with a smile. "He did not."

"Why are you smiling?" Jo asks.

"I am happy you got your swords back," I lied.

"...Riight," Jo said, leaning against the door sounding unconvinced. "You know...girl...you smile every time you lie."

"But it is not a lie," I said. "I am really happy."

"Tell me who is the lucky girl," Jo said.

I raise my brows.

"What?" I ask.

"You are obviously lying about something," Jo said. "I have known you for a long time and you, seesh, can't make a straight lie in my face. Which is kind of awkward when you can do it in front of others and they may believe it or not believe it."

"Okay," I said, lowering my brows. "In case you haven't figured it out earlier; me and Loki. Those are the lucky people."

Jo's mouth drops.

"You are kidding," Jo said.

"No," I said. "I am not."

"I like to hear it from the man himself!" Jo said,taking out a sword from the sheath. "Wait..." She looks closer to it using her left eye. "Why is there a inscription of 'puppy' on my sword?" She glances up towards me appearing confused. "Knight...what did Loki do?"

"He broke it," I said.

"LOKI GAVE MY SWORDS TO THOR?" Jo shouts.

"I don't know about that part." I said.

"My stars," Jo said.

I had a bad feeling something had happened to Loki.

My Loki.

"...Where is Loki?" Jo asks.

"He went on a trip with Thor and his friends," I lied, this time not smiling.

"Good luck to them," Jo said. "I better go fix this error, have a good day, Knight!"

Jo shuts the door on me.

I turn around with a nagging bad feeling then begin making my way down the street.

_'You do know I love you, right?' Loki had asked, holding my hand._

_'I do,' I had said._

I look down towards the path.

_'Where are you going?' I had said._

_'Jotunheim,' Loki had said._

Could something have happened back at Jotunheim? No, Loki can take care of himself. No need to worry about someone capable of magic and taking down opponents like flies. Loki does not have the titles he has because of nothing! There is Thor and his friends, surely I am right. But a deep feeling inside my heart began to hurt. Something had gone wrong. Something Loki had not expected. I stop, leaning against the wall, feeling pain in my neck.

Last time I felt pain in my neck was growing pain.

I rub the side of my neck.

The pain is on the left side of my neck like I had been knocked out and been dragged somewhere.

What is going on?


	6. Knight's perspective - Thor,where is Loki?

I had been requested to visit the castle.

I came to the door only to find Thor standing by appearing to be gloomy and bearer of news normally not heard. I stop seeing Thor's face. Thor looks up, at first surprised by my quick arrival, and then it turns into a bright kind of expression.

"Hello Knight," Thor said.

"Thor," I said. "Where is Loki?"

Thor's face turns into a grim kind of one.

"I am sorry," Thor said, apologetically. "One of the Frost Giants killed him when we went to pay Laufey a visit."

A strong gut feeling screams 'No!'.

"No..." I said. "How can..."

"I came back and one of Laufey's men was about to kill me when Loki, however heroically, came in then began helping me out." Thor explains. He seems to be enjoying telling me bad news. Why? Why Thor? You wouldn't be happy telling bad news when it involves your brother. "I lost my hammer, briefly, during the fight. Loki reasoned to me dealing with Laufey alone was his choice to find out what was happening." Thor lowers his head. "Sadly he was given a fatal grave wound..."

No, that can't be right.

Thor lifts his head up towards me.

"Before Loki died, he told me to tell you something." Thor said.

"What?" I ask.

"Ivy," Thor said.

I frown.

"Uh," I said. "As in the plant?" I fold my arms. "No way Loki would say that!"

"He did," Thor said. "And he told me you two were in a relationship."

"Are," I correct Thor. I unfold my arms. "I am allergic to poison ivy; Loki knows how I hate the mention of that name. My allergic reaction was terrible when we went camping on Midgard." I feel deep bitterness towards Thor. "One more time; where is Loki?"

"I buried his body in Jotunheim," Thor said. Thor has a small intentional pause. "Before..."

"Before what?" I ask.

"I made it into water," Thor said. "With his body becoming nothing but rock."

"Thor," I said. "Your magic is not that sufficient." My hands ball up into fists. "Stop it."

"It is the truth," Thor said, acting honest. "And Loki wanted me to tell you 'I love you'."

I step back.

"Loki already told me that before he left." I said. "You think he knows I have heard those words out of his mouth. Think; if he did that and then requested someone else to say it again, that is really redundant."

Thor nods, agreeing with me.

"Yes, it is." Thor said.

"That is pointless," I said. "So much pointless I cannot possibly extend into books. Oh wait!" I tap on my chin. "I can make scrolls of it, perhaps an essay or two about last words."

"Well," Thor said. "I am going to be crowned king in a couple hours; would you want to pay respects for his vigil?"

"Loki is alive," I said, in denial. "The only vigil I will never visit is _yours_."

I start to turn away but Thor caught me by the arm.

"Not all Frost Giants are soft, Ivy." Thor said.

"Call me that one more time," I said in anger.

The memory of my swollen and red face became fresh in my memory.

"That is your real name," Thor said. "You took pills everyday, every morning, because your brain has a problem and is land of waste." The words hurt more than acid. "Knight, you are not suppose to be on Asgard." My blood began to boil in a way I never really felt before. "You never were meant to be Asgardian. Loki fell for you when you were a mortal. A mortal. Loki made a mess and tried to fix it. You are a _mistake_. Your real life is that of a mortal, Ivy of Midgard."

My arm became coated in spikes so Thor lets go staggering back covering his hand.

I slap Thor.

"Don't you dare say that name," I said. "Don't you ever call me that again. I dare not it again and I will go find Loki if it is the last thing I have to do."

"Your death," Thor said. "I suppose my problem would be gone."

"You..." I said. "Imbecile."

Thor smiles even with red dots along his cheek.

Why the hell do you smile at a insult?

"Goodbye," Thor said. "At least you might join him."

I turn away then begin heading my way to the Bifrost.

One way or another I am going to be tugging Loki out of Jotunheim. My legs feel terrible as though someone had decided to slap some form of torment cruelly wrapped around a metal stick into my knees. Regardless of my pain I went on. Maybe this is not my pain. This is not my pain. This might be Loki's pain. But how can I feel his pain?

I have learned when some one is very close to another person; they can feel the others pain when thousand of miles away. I heard a story of a mortal couple separated by various realms. These couple had been separated when they were sixty-two years old by the hands of Dark Elves. The man and woman both went through hardships that no human should go through yet they felt each others pain not the ones they should be feeling by whatever had been inflicted on them. Eventually they were reunited in their late ninety's—they looked good for their age, remarkably young enough to be forty—then returned to their realm Midgard for the rest of their lives.

I am coming for you, Loki.


	7. Knight's perspective - A mission in Jotunheim

"Odin does not want anyone going to Jotunheim at this time," Heimdall said.

"What if I told you Loki is alive?" I ask.

"Loki is dead," Heimdall said. "I have not been able to see his presence."

"What about the other timelines?" I ask. "Is he alive in them?"

"Yes," Heimdall said.

"After visiting Jotunheim?" I ask.

"Yes," Heimdall said.

I smile.

"Then surely he is alive," I said,I held up my left hand. "We are engaged."

Heimdall is shocked.

"You're...engaged?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes," I said. "With Loki." I wiggle my engagement finger. "I can feel his pain. We're soulmates."

"That is a shock," Heimdall said.

"Why is it so shocking?" I ask. "It is not a surprise really."

"You are the Asgardian who crashed a spaceship and made a name for herself summoning spikes conveniently," Heimdall said. "I was there to see your childhood mess."

I smile, sheepishly.

"My bad," I said. "Please, send me there."

"Loki also told me you might come," Heimdall said.

I raise a brow.

"So?" I ask.

"No," Heimdall said.

"Send me there," I said. "If I do not come back with Loki in 20 minutes then you are right and I am wrong. You can also teleport me back to Asgard if I am not calling by 20 minutes."

"I heard there is a rescue mission for a dead man going on," Jo's voice came from the door.

I look over my shoulder seeing a prepared Jo with her twin long swords.

"Jo," I said. "Thor told you?"

"No," Jo said. "I saw and heard your...strange discussion when nearby. I like to kick the ass of some rough Frost Giants."

"Let's go then," I said.

Heimdall sent us to Jotunheim but I mostly think he was more confident about my promise when Jo had come in. The pain in my legs, or more like Loki's legs, has subsided. I do not always rely on my spikes to show up when embarking on what is a dangerous mission. Jo gave me the stop handsign when we came to a frosty cave.

"I hear them," Jo said. "We have to be silent."

I nod.

"I am good with silence," I said.

Jo raises her left brow.

"...And they're talking about legs," Jo said. "They..." She covers her mouth. "Oh my Asgard."

"What?" I ask, in a low voice.

Jo uncovers her mouth looking sick.

"Let's say Loki is out cold and he doesn't have legs." Jo said.

I frown.

"That is sickening," I said, in a lower voice. "We have to go in right now—"

Jo stops me putting one hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Knighty," Jo said. "Don't try to be the hero; we have to figure out what our plan is."

I pause.

"Well..." I said. "Maybe we can take him to Midgard and then crash the coronation with proof."

"Proof of his life with nothing?" Jo asks.

I smile with a little laugh.

"Not just nothing," I said. "His legs." I held up my two fingers. "When a body part has cut off it doesn't turn the color of death right on the spot. It takes a couple hours for decapitated legs to change colors for a Frost Giant," Jo stares at me with a 'how do you know that' questionable look. "And there is some sustainable proof for the Healers to tell the legs were cut off when Loki had been alive."

"....But why Midgard?" Jo asks.

"Loki would not want his father to see him weak and bleeding," I said. "Remember Midgard's time is different and hours pass in minutes to us in Midgardian time."

Jo nods.

"I get it," Jo said. "I hope."

"Good," I said.

"But the other part is puzzling," Jo said. "Asgardians should not be aware how long it takes for Frost Giant's legs to change colors."

"There is a bed time story called the winter gear and a book about Frost Giant anatomy," I explain. "The Frost Giant anatomy book is in the great library of spells."

"...Bookworm." I said.

"Reading does pay off," I said. "Unlike what you think of them as a waste of time."

"Knight," Jo said. "Back on point. We have a base to storm and we have to do it right or else we are both dead."

"We have fifteen minutes," I said.

"How long does it take for you to make a mobile cot?" Jo asks.

"Five minutes," I said.

Jo looks over to the firesome light in the cave.

"It will take me ten minutes to get them down," Jo said. "I know a short cut to Midgard. I know some friend in New Mexico where Loki can stay for a couple hours—" She stops. "Wait...The coronation is going to be in a couple hours. I do not believe Thor would make it happen this hour."

"Thor is different," I said. "Thor may convince Odin to change his mind because of this mission and to prevent anyone knowing he lied."

Jo blankly stares at me; her left eye blinking and a unsure look on her face.

"...How would Thor be aware I am here?" Jo asks.

"Trust me," I said. "Thor is likely to check if I did go alone."

"I will see what I can do," Jo said. "And hope Jane Foster is home."

"...Hmm," I said. "What if other Frost Giants appear out no where and attack me while I make the cot?"

"Then it is time you show why you are called the goddess of spikes,my friend." Jo said. "Since we have the plan figured out; go to the wide bridge with animal themed icicles and make the cot."

So that is what I did.

I wore a big warm coat that fit around my arms, elbows, and shoulders. Jo did not go in any kind of winter gear into Jotunheim without a single fear of getting her eyes frozen. I summon a bed of curly dark spikes into the size of a typical bed long enough for a man. I make the spikes go down connecting to other bends then wrap themselves around the square patterns. Next up is the wheels for the mobile bed and the handle.

At the corner of my right eye, to the side, I see the shapes of Frost Giants.

They are coming.

No, I am not talking about Jo and Loki.

The unfriendly Frost Giants appear clearly to my eyes.

"It is spiking time," I said, lifting my right arm to the side and raise it up.

I turn over my right hand then bend my fingers up.

Below the unsuspecting Frost Giants long sharp spikes shot up striking through their chests. Those struck by the spikes shatter into pieces like icicles knocked off a tree branch. I use my left hand to make the other vital parts of the mobile cot while getting rid of the coming Frost Giants. _Why not make a field of spikes?_ , I thought, _to make the Frost Giants work to come near me._ I use both of my hands to summon a field of spikes surrounding me a couple miles away right in the path of the Frost Giants except for the back entrance to the extremely wide snow filled bridge; I made the back entrance into a spike gate only able to move when a friend of mine comes.

I turn back towards the in progress mobile cot.

I spin my right index finger in a circle below the right hand corner of the bed cot making a spike curl into a complete ball. I held my right hand up in the air then turn it in a closed fist sensing one of the spike field had been broken. The cries of warrior Frost Giants in the distance brought chills down to my skin under the warm coat. I lower my right hand down turning it back towards the mobile cot.

It took me 11 minutes to get the mobile cot done.

Why?

Because Frost Giants kept breaking the field of spikes.

I hear the back entrance swing slide open and then shut.

I look over my shoulder to see Jo.

"Guess who I called a terrible swordsman!" Jo shouts, with an unconscious Loki over her shoulder while some balancing two swords and a wrapped up blanket in her other arm. "He's honestly terrible fighting against twin blades, like really, why is he even a king when he can't even fight a woman?"

That is certainly a surprise.

But Jo? Fighting against Laufey? What kind of world am I in?

I hear the loud crashing sounds of spikes being torn down to the right.

"The mobile cot is ready," I said. "And this short cut better be fast."

"It is," Jo said, nodding. "I might have...ticked him off."

Jo took the mobile cot with Loki and I took the blankets. Loki is going to thank me later when he learns who exactly saved him. A funny story that I will likely brag about to the grand kids. If we had kids in the future, that is. It also depends when Loki wants to start a family. It is Loki's choice.

What direction Jo went is beyond me. I had to make a mountain of spikes disappear just for her—because Jo insisted it is part of the short cut—to escape Jotunheim. Okay I did see Jo disappear between a large passageway between two gigantic mounds resembling mountains covered in snow. I turn away then see Laufey is five feet away from me.

"You," Laufey said. "You are not the one eyed Asgardian woman!"

"I know," I said. "I am Knight and I have both eyes. I heard you were defeated by a...woman."

Laufey sneers then runs towards me.

"Heimdall, take me back!" I shout.


	8. Knight's perspective - Crashing a coronation

Normally crashing a coronation is frowned upon unless it were for emergencies.

This counts as one.

The surroundings changed from the mountains of Jotunheim to the inside of the Bifrost building. Heimdall is holding a stop watch in one hand leaning against his sword insert into the large keyhole to the Bifrost. Heimdall looks up from the stopwatch towards me.

"Eighteen minutes," Heimdall said, clicking the top of the stopwatch. "And you have not come back with..." Heimdall glances to both of my sides using his eyes. Heimdall raises a brow up. Then he pinches his nose. "Where is the other Asgardian I sent with you?"

"Jo will be back, soon," I said. Heimdall lowers his brow. "I am not making the smell; that is the legs."

Heimdall looks down towards my legs.

"Not my legs," I said,rolling an eye. "I am holding the proof in my arms."

"Out," Heimdall said. "Before it sickens me." I walk towards the door. "The Coronation has resumed."

I stop in my tracks.

"Did they start over?" I ask.

"Yes," Heimdall said, nodding.

"Good," I said. "Plenty of time!"

I rush out the doors to the outside.

The bridge is so far from the city. The plenty of time I am referring to is '30 minutes' but having to walk will make my travel 43 minutes. I wonder why I did not ride a horse to the Bifrost. I notice there is not a horse except for Heimdall's tied to the usual horse stop post. How did I not notice Jo had been following me? I look down scratching my head thinking back.

I hear a snort.

I take my hand out of my hair and look up to see a huge animal with antlers set apart enough a human being could have hitched a ride on them. I almost mistook the animal for a moose for a moment there because of the antlers then realize this is a elk. It is strange because elks are not usually bigger than they are in Midgard.

The elk pats his left hoof on the ground.

The elk turns to the side and lowers himself to the ground.

"You are not a horse," I said.

The elk makes a hollow whistle turning his head towards the castle.

"You understand English?" I ask.

The elk turns his head back towards me and gave a ugly glare.

I never seen a elk make such a bad glare.

"Did Loki make you?" I ask.

The elk shook his head.

"Are you a shapeshifter?" I ask.

The elk shook his head, again.

"Can you speak?" I ask.

The elk glares at me.

"Oh," I said. "You can't."

Thanks to bringing a large backpack that keeps everything in place I can keep my proof from getting lost. I put the wrapped up legs into the backpack—which might be considered magical for Midgardians when it seems bigger by the inside—then close the backpack and put the backpack straps around my shoulders.

I get on the elk's back.

The elk stands upright turning away from the Bifrost building making a grunt. He pats on the pavement with his left hoof. Then the elk speeds across the bridge running fast for a large elk his size. I hang on to the elk feeling the wind go through my hair. The elk leaps over some left behind items on the ground in a way best compared to a well trained stallion. The unusual elk is not of any kind of realm, I believe, because of his strangely personified characteristics not normal for a elk.

In 23 minutes the elk made it to the castle.

Still, this is one fast elk.

The elk comes to a halt five feet from the door to the castle. The elk kneels down towards the ground. I get off the elk's back landing on the pavement feet first. I get my bearings together.

"Thank you, unusual—" I start to say, turning towards the elk.

The elk is gone.

"...elk." I finish.

I take the backpack off my shoulders, unbutton it, then take out the wrapped up legs. I drop the backpack to the side of the door. Doing a major interruption during a coronation is normally frowned upon except for cases of emergencies and this counts as one of them. I open the left door with my free left hand then walk into the castle letting go of the handle.

Thor is going to hate me for this.


	9. Nothing goes our way

_Everything felt like a dream, as though it really is not happening. My dream came to Thor's coronation except I am not there. The loud closing of a door caught everyone's attention towards a young Asgardian woman holding what seems to be a pair of wrapped up blankets._

_I recognize the woman._

_She is Knight._

_Everyone is pinching their nose except for the royals._

_"What is in those blankets?" Odin asks._

_"Proof that your son has lied," Knight said. "To everyone."_

_Thor did not seem too pleased._

_"No, I have not lied," Thor said. "And she carries a terrible stench."_

_"Perhaps you can explain what my son has lied about," Odin said. "And why you bring in unpleasant smell to the throne room."_

_Knight clears her throat._

_"Loki," Knight said. "I have seen Loki alive for myself, but...I have his legs wrapped in these blankets." There is a collective sound of disgust. "You are smelling Loki's legs."_

_"Then where is Loki?" Odin asks._

_Frigga looks over towards Thor at least visibly puzzled about the circumstance._

_"Midgard," Knight said. "Loki is recovering from what Thor left him to! Thor told me."_

I awake on a couch feeling something around my neck. I take it off to see it is a neck brace. My back feels achy and sore from healing whatever damage had been inflicted by the amount of weight left by the Frost Giants. Was the dream real or a figment of my imagination? Knight,crashing a coronation, that seems bazaar.

I look down to see what is left of my legs, apparently stubs, wrapped up.

"My legs..." I said, staring at the stump

"Jaaanne," A young woman's voice drew my attention. "Why is there a hot pale guy on your couch?"

I look over the couch seeing a young woman holding a small machine being square in her hands gawking at me in shock. The young woman had on glasses with square shaped lens.

"Oh," Another young woman's voice came from the doorway. "That is Loki."

It took me a while to recognize Darcy and Jane.

I nearly forgot the previous timeline, how great.

"Loki who?" Darcy asks.

"Odinson," I said. "And you are Jane's co-worker."

Jane came in holding a bag of groceries.

"I just met you," Jane said.

"Well," I said. "I only know you because of the pictures and..." It felt strange to see the woman who had slapped me in the previous timeline not giving a care or something about my presence. "This still doesn't feel right."

"Jo told him," Jane said.

"Jo who?" Darcy asks,tilting her head.

"Jo the woman who gave you a replaced music player," Jane said. "It didn't need batteries, ring a bell?"

Darcy straightens her head.

"Oooh," Darcy said. "I remember."

"I still can't believe I am in the house of Jane Foster," I said.

"...Jo can't possibly have told you my last name," Jane said, looking at me strangely.

I smile at Jane's perplexed reaction.

"I already knew your names,mortals." I said. "In fact you are in New Mexico in the year 2011 and you are researchers of something I cannot remember accurately. You were driving a jeep last night in the rain, during a random storm, where you..." I stop at the sentence. "Oh well, that timeline has been canceled."

"Timeline," Jane repeats.

"Yes," I said, with a sigh. "It should be Thor here, not me."

"As in, time travel?" Jane asks.

"Yes," I said. "Meddling with time is foolish. But I did and I don't regret it."

"Did you make it rain, Loki?" Darcy asks.

"Yes," I sarcastically said, in utmost serious voice. "To make it rain you must go outside and do the rain dance."

Darcy went through the door.

"I was kidding," I said, watching Darcy do the rain dance. Jane is staring at me. "I made a mess in the previous timeline and fixed it. My brother..." I sigh. "Jane Foster, you may want to sit down for this."

Jane down into the chair.

"I am listening," Jane said.

I explain to Jane about what I did and what happened, only leaving out the exact name of New York City,including mentioning Selvig. I left out the number of people who died. I described Wattpadheim to Jane in a way she can understand to my best ability. Jane's expression turns into a surprised one at the end of the story.

"You fell for a fangirl?" Jane said, in shock.

"...Yes," I said. "But Knight is not a fangirl. She is a person with her own mind and different background. Otherwise she is the same person I met in a strange realm. Because of me, Knight nearly died as a mortal and so did many people lose their own existence."

"But it was Thor who suggested the site." Jane said.

I sigh.

"Yes," I said. "But I never intended for a little friendship to turn into this big...thing."

"How is it a thing?" Jane asks.

"I really cannot describe it, Jane." I said. "And sadly I may have an idea what may happen to Thor in this timeline."

"Then it wasn't your fault," Jane said. "It was the fault of Thor mistaking the exact name of the site. It is an easy mistake when you are from a realm filled of gods referring to other places by 'gard' and 'heim'."

"You have a point," I said.

"But, from the story you told me, Thor has changed unexpectedly," Jane said. "Maybe he remembers."

"Thor does not remember suggesting Wattpadheim to me," I said. "If he had remembered he would have asked me a month ago about it."

"So he got bad info," Jane said. "Just only why the timeline has changed. The reason."

"Knight," I said.

Darcy came in appearing to be frustrated.

"It won't rain," Darcy complains with a whine.

"I am not the god of mischief because of nothing, mortal." I said.

"Show me magic," Darcy said.

"Sure," I said. "You want goats in the house?"

"Let's go with that," Darcy said.

"Darcy, goats—" Jane starts to say but I made goats appear all over the house. Suddenly it smelled really, really, really bad. "...Poop a lot."

"He is the real deal," Darcy said. "This hot guy is a god!"

"You want bunnies?" I ask.

"I like bunnies," Darcy said.

"What about vampire bunnies?" I ask.

"Loki," Jane said. "That is enough."

I snap my fingers and the room is cleared of the animals. But the smell still lingers. Jane gets out a bottle with a squirt related device on the top then sprays it in all over the rooms including the living room. I normally did not have this kind of fun towards Jane and her friends in the previous timeline due to some little bitterness about my attack on New York.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"Seven hours!" Jane replies from down the hall. "And counting. No Darcy, he is only here for a day."

"Aww," Darcy complains. "Why can't  I show him to youtube?"

"Because I do not have legs," I said.

"Exactly!" Jane came back with a load of laundry in a basket. "Jo said once everything has cooled down you're going back...Depending on whatever happens after the coronation."

The coronation.

Thor.

"It is happening right now," I said. I can feel pain from my hand. I look down to see not a mark. This is puzzling. It is like I was holding a closed fist tightly in anger. "Possibly."

"How long is time on your home realm?" Darcy asks.

Jane went into the hallway across disappearing for a few minutes.

"To you, you are in Asgard for a couple minutes," I said. "But to Midgard it is hours."

"So it's just like the whole seven day thing except time went by faster to Earth!" Darcy exclaims.

"...Seven day thing?" I said.

"Some say the earth was made in seven days." Darcy said.

I laugh, so hard, at Darcy's reply.

"That is not true," I said. "It is amusing how someone from Asgard, older than everyone, went down and said such things." I shook my head at the amusing comment. "The Earth was made by a dying star and rocks struck each other until you have a planet with foolish barbarians traveling a lot."

"You lived during that era?" Darcy asks.

"Of course not!" I said. "I would be old and crippled if I were."

"So gods do age." Darcy said, with a gasp.

"Just very slowly," I said. "It must have been in Bor's time, or, Buri's time. I cannot remember which one...It must have been in Buri's time, I think. Memory is not the best about that."

"What is Asgard like?" Darcy asks.

"A very proper kingdom," I said.

Jane came back without a basket and instead is holding crutches.

Oh no, not them.

"You will need these," Jane said, putting them near the side of the couch.

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

"You will need them," Jane said. "It is not like someone is going to be sent to help you walk."

"I don't need help to walk," I said.

"Which is why you have the crutches," Jane said. "Jo told me about the possibility." She looks over towards the crutches and then back to me. "Do you not want the crutches?"

I take the crutches.

"Mine," I said.

"I thought so," Jane said, walking back to the kitchen.

"I am getting coffee from Starbucks," Darcy said. "And I'll be back to see if he is still here."

"Don't bet on it," I said.

Darcy went through the door to the house and the door closes behind her. I decide to make the top part of my crutches fluffy pink unicorns with white manes. If I am to return then I should go back with walking items far magnificent enough Thor would want to get his legs injured and require crutches. We all know who's going to use them only once because of a honest reason.

Me.

"Do you have a backyard, Jane?" I ask.

"Yes," Jane said. "Everyone on Earth does...well except for the city slickers."

"I am familiar to that word," I said. "Fortunately."

I use the crutches to go forwards off the couch. I wanted to scratch my neck so dearly that I rub my neck against my shoulder just to satisfy the itch. Odin knows how awkward that looked.

"The door to the backyard is down the left hand side hallway and you can't miss it," Jane said. "There is even a sign reading 'Backyard'."

"Why do you need a sign?" I ask, my head turned towards Jane.

"I put it there just for you," Jane said. "And everywhere in my house last night."

I notice the sign across from me read 'living room'. I frown at how in the nine realms does a Midgardian believe a god such as me doesn't know their way around a house. It is difficult to move myself around the couch lacking legs. The crutches rounded bottom tap on the wooden floor. I hear Jane open the refrigerator in the kitchen that has a wide window screen allowing a perfect view of the desert scenery.

I have a feeling the coronation has been ended.

In the time I had got up and made my way to the door; 12 minutes passed.

Turns out there is a another hall behind the door leading to the backyard. So I spent 17 long treacherous minutes getting down the hall, making a difficult turn to the right, and using hands to get myself further using an uncomfortable walk support. The ponies did not even help in the slightest. I came to a stop at the sliding door feeling relieved I finally made it.

I do not want to turn around and make the long trip again.

I use my right hand to slide the door open.

"I am not crutching back in," I said, striding myself out of the building.

Suddenly I feel pain from my right hand, once four feet from the door, and then lean against the crutch somehow keeping myself balanced. I look down towards my hand seeing not a mark, again, in where there should be. This is very strange; it feels like I am connected to someone.

I feel a drop of rain land on my right hand.

I look up towards the sky.

There is a slowly assimilating dark cloud rotating above Jane Foster's yard. I feel an emotion that is not mine. The emotion is desperate. I force myself to get in the straight middle where the cloud has a rounded entrance being made similar to a doughnut. Rain pours around me except it did not land on my face. Hopefully this means Thor has been dealt with.

"I am ready!" I shout.

Hopefully I get my legs back.

Yellow light appears around me and then I am sucked into the portal with crutches. I saw the sky pass, I saw many of the planets go by, and a boring space I have seen several times prior skate on by. I land in the trembling bifrost feeling an instinct to run through the doorless threshold. I did not think; I only went outside the Bifrost.

I came to a stop outside the Bifrost once hearing Thor's screech.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Came Thor.

I look over seeing Knight with her hand stuck in the key hole to the Bifrost.

What?

"Knight?" I said. "Why is your hand in there?"

Knight smiles, no doubtly in pain, in her best fake attempt.

"Hang on," Knight said.

Knight yanks her hand out of the Bifrost and then there is an explosion. I land on what remains of the Rainbow bridge by using a knife of mine to stop my fall. A bright light went in the distance and then there is silence. I use what remained of a rock sit myself upwards. I did not see Thor and Knight anywhere in my view.

There was a portal.

That portal closed after something small entered it.

I feel a sense of deja vu.

The first time the Bifrost was destroyed had been the works of Thor and my attempt to do Asgard a favor. A stupid and deadly favor, I should have been thinking back then. Could the figure have been Thor? A sickening feeling came in my gut. No! I do not want to believe it.

I see horses come.

Perhaps they can explain what happened.


	10. There is no one else like you, Knight

I had been told by Odin that Knight and Thor had a conflict. A conflict Odin couldn't very well explain because he did not know everything in what lead to Thor's sudden change of heart. Frigga feared the worst for Thor and she cried in her chambers. I didn't want to believe Thor suffered my fate. I wanted to believe what Frigga did.

So I did.

When I had my legs back, I went to the destroyed rainbow bridge.

No one in the kingdom knew how Knight got her hand into the keyhole.

But perhaps Heimdall knows.

"I knew you would come," Heimdall said, standing guard at where he used to stand inside.

I walk over.

"What happened to Knight?" I ask.

"Depends what you last saw her doing," Heimdall said.

"She had her hand in the hole," I said.

Heimdall smiles turning his head towards me.

"She is in the Bifrost," Heimdall said.

"But the Bifrost is destroyed," I said. "I saw it."

"What I mean is, Loki, she is connected to it." Heimdall said. "Her solid body is, well, we say is not there because of the explosion. She is still alive but part of the Bifrost. Knight may be here, to her, but to us she is not there."

"So...Knight is alive," I said, feeling relief.

"Yes," Heimdall said. "She might be anywhere,or, everywhere."

"Loki," I heard Knight's voice. "Was Thor telling the truth?"

"Yes," I said.

"Hm?" Heimdall asks, raising a brow. "What are you saying yes to?"

"Knight," I said. "But...I hear her and you don't."

"You have a connection with Knight," Heimdall said. "A soul kind of one."

I look over.

"Tell me you don't know about soulmates," Heimdall said.

"...I forgot about it." I said.

It made sense why I felt those feelings. They are Knight's feelings. I saw Knight's figure outlined in faint blue smoke standing beside me.

"I remember," Knight said, but she is not angry. "I remember now. But you must not call me Ivy," She held her up index finger. "You know how allergic I am to poison ivy."

I remember that one night she went camping on Midgard and came back with a bad allergic reaction.

I nod to Knight.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Here," Knight said, putting one transparent hand swirling in blue smoke on my chest. "I always have." She looks over to Heimdall and then back to me. "I did it for you...To bring you back. But ending out this way was an accident."

"Knight put her hand in the sword hole," Heimdall said.

"Yes," I said.

"Thor must have done something to make it unstable," Heimdall said.

"He used his hammer on the portal," Knight said. "He destroyed it and while he did...a sensitive part of the Bifrost opened. My hand..." She held up her right hand off my chest. I saw a hole right through it in the shape of a circle. "I am not proud of it but I tried to catch one of those diamonds and then...my blood fell in. It fell into the hole, the hole widened, and I accidentally slipped and fell. My hand landed in there."

_Diamonds?_ , I thought, _I don't remember diamonds in there._

"I only realized my hand was keeping the Bifrost together and operating when I heard you," Knight said. "Then I knew." I feel touched. "I had to make sure the man I've fallen for unconditionally made it back home."

"Thor broke the entrance to the portal," I said.

"Now it makes sense," Heimdall said, with a nod. "But getting Knight out, once repairing the Bifrost, is not going to be easy."

"How long?" I ask.

"Repairing the bifrost?" Heimdall asks.

"Yes," I said.

"Years," Heimdall said.

I remember the Tesseract.

I turn towards Knight.

"I can wait," Knight said. "I have all the time in the world for you, Loki."

"I can, too." I said. "There is no one else like you,Knight."

"I have to go," Knight said, our fingers had intertwined. She slowly, but reluctantly, slips her fingers out of my hand. "Don't worry about Thor." Why is that alarming? "Jo...sort of got stranded on Midgard."

"What do you mean don't worry about him?" I ask.

"You'll see," Knight said. "He'll be okay. Just...a little bitter."

Knight fades from my sight.

"Am I going to see you again?" I ask.

"You can," Knight said. "When I have all my strength back from today...I'll miss you."

I wanted to grab Knight into my arms, hug her tightly, and not let Knight go.

Knight disappears before my eyes into the dark night.

"Using the power of the Bifrost to appear can be straining," Heimdall said. "But she handled it quite well for a Asgardian."

I turn towards Heimdall.

"That's my fiancee," I said. "She has always been a tough cookie."


	11. What we can hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year passes since the destruction of the Bifrost and the conflict between Thor and Knight. Most of Asgard believed Thor had died and Knight went missing as a result of it. One day there is news of Thor's survival reaching Asgard. Loki knows one thing; he needs the Tesseract to bring Knight back. Then after this problem is resolved; something different comes up. Something potentially devastating and drastic.

"Loki,do you want to become king?" Odin asks.

"No," I said. "That is not my thing," I add in a lowered voice. "If there is a chance that there is some redeeming quality in Thor, that's the man who should be crowned, after he has learned his lesson."

"Loki," Odin said. "He did not only lie, Thor did more than that."

I raise my brows.

"What did Thor do?" I ask.

Odin explained to me what Thor did.

"Doing that is off the table," Odin said. "He won't become king. But when the time comes to be king of Asgard...I hope Knight is there for you."

The news of Thor's survival had made waves on Asgard.

The news came from an astral projection of Jo a couple hours ago explaining she has been helping SHIELD with Asgardian originating beings-who some how found way to Asgard-and some demigods. She trained in the proper way a warrior would on Asgard just using different weapons. I had to bring Thor back home to stand for answers for Odin.

I had to go.

I walk out the castle doors.

Whenever Thor may be; he is going to get a visit.

We need the Tesseract.

I came on the fifth step when I saw Knight. In her utmost beautiful yet marvelous stature sitting on the bricks tapping her shoes together. The way sun glides over her face and made her eyes shine in the pool of light stirred emotion far unressitable. But I can't do it as Knight is not solid. I came over towards Knight. Odin must know how strange it may look to speak with thin air but I don't care what others think.

"I heard the news," Knight said. "You are going after Thor?"

"Yes," I said. "I haven't seen you in days; where have you been?"

Knight laughs, so carefree, yet strained but bright.

"Using little of the Bifrost Power as I can," Knight said. "It feels like every time I appear...a little of me dies and I don't know why."

I take her transparent yet smaller hand into mine.

"How about we agree on a timed visit day while getting you out of the Bifrost?" I offer. "Three times a month, not a lot, but enough and little as possible."

Knight kindly smiles.

"You have good intentions, Loki." Knight said. "But I am here to tell you there is a gift in every unexpected appearance."

"I don't understand." I said.

"You'll understand, Loki," Knight said. "And good luck. I hope to see you soon; for real."

Knight places a kiss on my cheek.

The kiss feel so real. Then Knight disappeared before my eyes as she pulls herself back fading into the scenery. I get up off the brick ledge then continue my way towards the Bifrost with hope. Hope that getting Thor to Asgard will mean I will bring back Knight. It is the reasonable assumption to hang on in this broken road.

Preferably I would go with the gate keeper sending me to Midgard.

Why?

Heimdall can see where anyone is at on the spot.


	12. The girl with a unusual arrival

Heimdall sent me to a mountain.

The sky is cloaked by dark clouds except for there being a few lighting bolts here and there. I summon a telescope into my right hand then hold the pipe shaped item up on my right eye towards the sky. I am only using the telescope to find out if the form of transportation is coming anytime soon. The lights to the half of the transport machine front glint in the lens. A general idea how to get Thor out of the form of transportation and down to the mountain pops into my head.

I smile at the idea.

"Brilliant," I said. "Very clever."

My idea is better than Thor's grabbing tossing ideal.

I take the telescope off my eye then lightly tap on the rounded top using my index finger. The telescope disappears out of my hand. I take three steps back from where I had originally stood. There is fields of trees all around the gigantic mountainous rock with a rugged bumpy ground surface. Honestly I do not remember why the trees in the original timeline had been destroyed. But what I do remember is Tony crashing Thor into the massive field of trees that did not allow me to see what happened below. It was like scanning the desert except it is not a desert just an army of wooden plants.

If only the trees were Ents.

I wait,and wait, and wait.

The trajectory Thor will follow is simple as a gun being shot.

I made a glowing transparent baseball bat appear in my hand, toss up a ball with a invisible string connected to the handle, and swing at the ball. The ball struck at the side of the transport-which I still cannot remember the name of it-pinning the thread on. The ball disappears within two seconds after flying off. I turn the baseball bat over similar to opening a door.

Technically I am opening the door and sliding the transport to the side.

The door flips open.

Now getting Thor out of the transport is a different story.

A shot of thunder struck at the transport so powerful enough it might have struck through the metal right into the seat Thor sat in. All right, I believe that is what happen as Thor, on a seat, is projected out through the door towards the mountain speeding through dark clouds. It may be cloudy but the lights coming off the transport brighten my view.

I tap on the bat making it not exist anymore and the string disappears off the transport.

Thor crash lands across from me upside down.

The seat stuck out.

"This will make a good story," I said, holding up a phone.

I took a selfie of a ticked off Thor in the background and me pointing over the landing fail.

"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON THUNDER!" Thor said, in anger. "Only I can do it!"

I turn around putting the phone into my pocket.

"I didn't summon it," I said. "That was all mother nature."

Thor kicks off the seat then gets up on his two feet.

I didn't see hammer on his person.

Where is the hammer?

"Mother nature does not strike intentionally," Thor said.

"Yes, it does, brother." I said.

"I am not your brother." Thor said. "The only thing that I had seen in my childhood was a shadow. That shadow was _me_. I was that shadow looming over the one who got everything from mother. Who is the spare now? Me. Father has made it clear that I will not ascend the throne when he passes!"

I had to wonder if there is a script laying around and Thor is reading my lines.

My old lines.

"We grew up together," I said. "Father treated _you_ better than me. To ascend the throne? Is that why you have not come home?" I point to myself. "I am part of the famil-"

"Not biologically!" Thor argues.

"We don't have to be _related_ to be family, brother." I said. "You of all people should know that." I saw a jealous look in Thor's eyes. "They thought you dead. Mother has cried in her chambers, father-the proud king he is- doesn't show it."

"Mother, crying?" Thor repeats,with a laugh. "Never! And you mean died."

I feel rage.

"It's what you would have said to me." I said. "I do not joke when mother mourns for her son's _supposed_ death. Father has offered to make me king. It's a grateful offer, but I'm not suited for it-it's not my thing. It should be you being the king."

"You are lying." Thor said, in denial.

"Wish I were lying." I said, concealing the anger towards Thor. "What about that jealousy I see in your eyes?" I glare towards Thor. "I know you better than to throw everyone under the bus because you won't be _KING._ "

"If it weren't for Knight," Thor said. "None of this would have happened."

I frown.

"On the contrary," I said, keeping my temper. "It would have. Except me being in your boots for a entirely different reason!"

"I cannot see you in my boots," Thor said.

"Thor, I know what they did to you," I said. "And you sold your _soul_ to Thanos," I can see that 'how do you know that' look in Thor's blue eyes. "Remember who requested time to be changed. I did wish I never sold my soul to Thanos at the time so maybe my wish was heard." I narrow my eyes towards Thor. "That was me, brother."

"No," Thor said. "You wouldn't do that."

"I did," I said. "But you do not know who asked for the changing. All you know is _why_ it changed."

"Knight," Thor said. "She is dead; is she not?"

"She is very alive," I said. "Only _very_ connected to the Bifrost."

"Knight should have died there," Thor said.

"You wouldn't be this way if you never took the fight to the Bifrost!" I finally said. "None of it. So don't be the one pouting about her life not ending there because of a mistake." I finally realized why Thor is angry at me,excluding being the shadow in my life, is because of jealousy. "Your suggestion about Wattpadheim is the best one you ever made and you don't want to admit it because I have a soulmate and YOU don't."

Thor looks at me, grimly.

"I cannot tell if you are lying." Thor said.

I feel unspeakable anger towards Thor.

"I am not lying!" I raise my voice. "Please,come home with the Tesseract; I can forgive you."

"I?" Thor said. "For a moment there I thought you were going to say 'we'."

My hands had gone into fists.

"Father can't do what I can," I said. "Not after the stunt you pulled on the people of Asgard during the _second_ coronation."

Thor frowns.

"I don't have the Tesseract." Thor lied. "Sent it off; no idea where it is."

"Brother," I said. "I taught you how to lie." I take a step forward. "And you are not doing good at it."

"It's the truth." Thor said.

Then across from us a gray metal like ball appears radiating heat on the mountain side. The ball breaks apart shattering into various pieces of glass. The shape of a woman kneeling down, with clothes, became visible to my eyes. So happens she is doing it 'Terminator style'.


	13. So that is how

I crash land into the ground floor of the forest.

Why did Thor throw me into the forest? I get up getting my balance by using a nearby tree bark and spit dirt out. It feels uncomfortable to have dirt in my royal mouth. I look over away from the rough bumpy tree bark towards the source of some feet landing. I see the figures of two men land across from me in the cloudy forest. I squint noticing the shape of a shield behind the second man. The first man is levitating above the ground.

There is only two men on Midgard with such power.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

"Are you Thor or someone else?" Tony shouts back a question.

"Someone else," I said. "...Who tipped Thor out of your transport." I rub the back of my neck, sheepishly, at my little mistake. "Let me clear the fog for you."

I clear the area using magic.

"Hey," Steve said. "He's dressed differently like Thor."

"Hello," I said.

"You have some dirt on your face," Tony said. "And your nose."

I dust off the dirt.

"Why did you tip Thor out, mr..." Steve starts to say so I finish for him.

"Loki," I finish for Steve. "Loki Odinson of Asgard, but really a Laufeyson, anyhow." I wave my hand as though sliding it on a table both ways. "I am the prince of Asgard."

"So you are the Norse guy; the mischievous one," Tony said. "I have heard about you."

"Yes, Tony," I said, with a nod. "I am the Norse guy."

Tony's helmet detracts as he himself to the ground carrying a frown.

"Hey, I didn't tell you my name." Tony said.

"Jo told me," I lied. "She told me about the Avenger Initiative program awhile back..sorry, I had to take Thor out of the transport in the way I did but I had to see if he had the Tesseract in hand."

"Thor didn't have it when we got him," Steve said.

"If only Thor had it," I said, with a sigh and shook my head disappointingly.

"Where is the Shakespeare guy anyway?" Tony asks.

"Thor is on the mountain, stuff cuffed, not in his seat." I said.

  
_How in the nine realms did he toss me while cuffed?,_ I finally thought, _Thor must have more skill with his hands bound than what he is credited for._ Tony and Steve both wear '...really?' expressions on their faces being different in facial features. I shook my head walking forwards.

"Why yes," I said, walking in between Tony and Steve. "Thor is not a big rolling ball."

"You just insulted my intelligence," Steve said, unpleased.

"I did not," I said. "I was saying Thor is pretty cuffed and he cannot turn metal into water."

"...You cleared the fog," Steve said.

"That is magic,Steve," I said.

"Jo is dead," Steve said, and with that he stopped me in my tracks. "One of the Demigod students made a copy of her and they both died once they saw each other..."

"Because seeing each other would kill them," Tony continues on for Steve.

"Including a bunch of other science stuff I don't know of," Steve adds.

I turn back towards the two mortal men.

"Jo has died?" I ask.

"Yes," Steve and Tony said.

"Looks like I have to tell her parents," I said, looking down towards the right briefly. I knew of them because Knight had to be the one who explained to them what kind of mess Jo usually got into and I would usually get a laugh out of it while hiding as any sort of common animal. Keyword is _usually_. "Tell me the name of the Demigod student."

"Top secret," Tony said.

"Very secret," Steve said.

"Let me guess," I said, tapping on my chin. "The president's daughter."

"No," Tony and Steve lied.

"Current President?" I ask.

"Nope," Tony lied.

"Jo was killed by a child," I said. "Jo tried helping her...and the child made a double," I look over towards the men. "The President is an Asgardian?" They both lied, again, to my face. "No wonder he has not aged."

"You changed the topic from magic," Steve said. "How about you try some magic on my shield."

I stare at Steve.

"I do not see the point in it," I said.

"I do," Steve said. "I like to see it for myself."

"Don't do it," Tony said.

"I am so doing it!" I said.

I sent out a blast of power right at Steve who used the shield as his defense. Then a huge shocking blast rippled through the forest sending me flying through a couple of trees. I get up once the light had subsided while rubbing my eyes. I look around seeing the barren land. So that is what happened to the forest except Steve must have said something about the hammer to which Thor struck the shield.

I get up on my two feet then begin making my way to the mountain.

Trees are fallen over and several are stacked in a perfect group for a family living in a small house to use them for the winter. I guess someone can become a winter soldier by chopping down a lot of trees and using the land as their training field during a winter where only two feet of snow lands. I am very familiar to the word 'soldier' thanks to watching some Midgardian documentries and being around during their various wars.

I nearly got to the area where Thor is at when I heard the sound of jet boosters and boots crunching behind me. I hear the jet boosters give out shortly in a way indicating the flight has come to a standstill.

"Great," Tony said. "My armor is ruined. I told you not to strike his shield. But nooo; a point had to be proven that you have magic."

"That is not magic." Steve said. "It is trickery."

"It is indeed Asgardian magic." I said. "And trickery would be this!" I take on the disguise of Tony's metal functioning armored suit. I had my arms behind my back levitating above the ground thanks to foot boosters. " _This_ is trickery."

"Hey!" Tony said. "I don't look that beat up, Mr.Ditto."

"I told you my name is Loki." I insist, powering down the foot boosters lowering me down to the ground. "Loki Laufeyson of Asgard to you."

"Okay, Mr.Copycat." Tony said, rolling an eye. "Drop the act."

"I _do not_ like to repeat myself." I said said,un-assuming the form of Iron Man.

There we saw the girl, out cold, across from a knocked out Thor. It surprised me how it even happened for Thor to be out. I saw the hammer in sight nearby Thor's unconscious body. Tony and Steve walk around the still steaming girl taking on a confused act.

"Where did she come from?" Tony asks.

"I don't know," I said,looking down towards the girl. "And I do not like knowing."

"...Erm," Steve said. "How are we getting Thor up?"

"Leave that to me," I said. "And please don't make a 'Leave it to the beaver' joke; it is old and annoying." I fold my arms. "You have an Asgardian on your hands so it is very reasonable I join."

Steve looks over towards me.

"Sure you are not a mind reader, Loki?" Steve asks.

"I am not a mind reader," I said, unfolding my arms. "I can read faces."

I see the transport appear across from the mountain side.

"Chopper's here," Tony said.

Steve picks up the woman's body then walks into the flat down platform that had been lowered by the transport. I make Thor fly, well while he is out, inside the 'chopper'. I drop Thor on a row of seats then make a set of seatbelts wrap around his waist and made the hammer prop up against the wall. The girl is seemingly out enough her body is leaning to the side while buckled in. Under her closed eyelids are three dots similar to freckles all in total being six dots. I notice her right hand is bigger than the left so it became obvious this girl is a righty.

Most people are rightys; it is a well known fact in the nine realms.

Fun fact; never use your left hand to operate a chainsaw.

"You seriously want to help us with the Tesseract?" Tony asks

"Yes," I said. "I can help take the Tesseract to where it should be."

"Should be," Steve said, from the seat across. "It should have been left under the ice not taken out."

"Well, you were there," Tony said. "We had to take out the both of you."

"That thing should have been left behind," Steve said. "It destroyed many lives I knew..."

The door to the chopper shuts, so is the door, and the chopper flew up. It feels strange to be back aboard where I once had been cuffed in so many years ago to me but to everyone else it never happened. I can still remember Thor tearing the door open, grabbing me, and then getting out of the chopper with me in hand. In fact I can picture it clearly.

I shook my head shaking the memory away.

"What is the story between you and the Shakespeare guy?" Tony asks.

"His name is Thor," I said. "And we are brothers...well, not really."

"Explain to us," Steve said.

"Laufeyson." I said.

"Uh huh," Tony said, nodding his head.

"I mention I was an Odinson," I said. "On Asgard we have last names similar to our parents. Since I am a man I take my father's first name and add the last bit 'son' to it. If I had been a woman then I would have my mother's name and add 'dottir'."

"So," Tony said. "Who is Laufey?"

"King of the Frost Giants on Jotunheim," I said, bitterly. "The reason why Thor is here." I look over towards Thor and then back towards the two men. "Thor Odinson. That's who he is. The son of Odin."

"Oh, the allfather." Tony said.

"Good," I said. "You're catching on."

"That's because he's been around for a awfully long time," Tony said.

"Figures," I said. "Anyway...I grew up on Asgard with Thor and believed I was his brother. But I am not, in reality, I am not an Asgardian." The men lean forward raising brows. "I am a Frost Giant."

"You're not covered in frost and not gigantic," Tony said.

"I don't need to be," I said.

Tony stares at me with one hand on his knee.

"....Then why are you calling yourself a frost giant?" Tony asks.

"You asked," I said, and then let them see my true side.

Steve's jaw drops.

"That still does not make sense," Tony said, rubbing his chin.

"You expect Frost Giants to be gigantic humaniods with frost all over them," I said, earning a nod from Tony. "On the contrary Frost Giants are remarkably human like but taller, red eyes, markings like this, and faces not good as mine usually."

I return to my Asgardian appearance.

The girl mumbles in her sleep.

"His name is Watch," The girl said. "For dah record..."

"Sleep talk," Steve said.

"When Thor was a boy he talked in his sleep, a lot." I said, fondly. "And he often slept walk."

"You are kidding," Steve said.

"No," I said, with a shake of my head. "I am afraid not." I take out my phone. "I have a selfie of Thor upside down with his seat up." I forgot to mention I had replaced Thor's torn out seat before sitting down. "I have the upper hand for story telling."

"Tell me you don't have storytelling competitions," Tony said.

"We do not," I lied. "But we do have competitions on who's spit hits the bucket first." I look over to the right. "When we are very bored and there is nothing to do, otherwise."

"You spit in the bucket for entertainment?" Steve asks.

I nod.

"I am good at it, lets say." I said.

Tony drags out a bucket.

"Who ever lands in the bucket first gets a new Xbox," Tony said.

Steve and I lock eyes.

"You go first, time mortal," I said.

"No, you," Steve said.

"I am not a woman," I said. "So you, reasonably, go first. You are the youngest after all."

I pretended to have terrible aiming and let Steve win.

 


	14. The girl with a strange name

It feels strange not to be the one in cuffs surrounded by mortals wielding long dark weapons in their arms in the hall. Not a mortal remembers the original timeline except for Thor, Laufey,I, and Knight. I had the hammer slip into a brick chest capable of opening only to Asgardian beings. But Thor, oh him, I sent him to the container room. I do not remember the rooms name just like the chopper.

Fury had requested to speak with me in private.

Some SHIELD agents stole some glares at me.

"Go ahead," I said, towards a group of SHIELD agents. "Stare at me, stare at how marvelous I look and you don't."

The blonde one merely frowns.

A man beside her stares at me, insulted, with a furious glare.

"Ass," The man said, in a high pitched voice.

"Hole," I add.

The blonde turns her head towards the high pitched man.

"Fredward!" The blonde said.

I walk right past the SHIELD agents smiling at how I unnerved them. Fredward is squeezing his soda can so tightly I swear he can destroy it further that the metal parts can lodge into his hand and make some minor cuts. I have not lost my touch at irritating foolish mortals on Midgard. I came to a halt near a group of giggling red heads, blondes, and brunettes. I do not know why but a sudden urge to turn them into panda's overwhelmed me. Or maybe I can turn the foolish mess into slow moving sloths.

By Odin's great beard is their giggling obnoxious.

"Loki," Fury said, from the room.

I walk into the room and the door closes behind me. I still have yet to become adjusted to the way the Helicarrier works in its very strange ways despite having at one point attacked it. Fury is sitting down in a chair right at the center with one leg over his knee and a patient expression on his face. Fury gestures over towards a seat across him.

I sat down in the seat across Fury.

Then Fury and I share a conversation in which he gives me quite the shock.

The words fell out of Fury's mouth like a jumble of unbelievable mess. For a moment there I believed my dream hadn't ended and I am still asleep aboard the chopper. Getting to the helicarrier took longer than I had expected since originally it took 15 minutes in my timeline but now it took an hour. I made a glass of milk appear, then drink it all, and make the empty glass cup disappear.

No, I did not wake up.

This is not a dream.

"What do you mean Jane was there when Thor took the Tesseract?" I ask.

"That is just it," Fury said. "Jane left with Thor after placing a scepter on her chest."

I do not remember much about the scepter but what I do remember is it having a conscious of its own and the power to put others under control by the willing user tapping it on someone's chest. I did hope to introduce Thor to Jane once the whole mess is over but it seems they have met before.

"Jo told me the Bifrost is destroyed," Fury said. "How did you get to Earth?"

"Magic," I said. "And the power of the gate keeper."

"What about the woman?" Fury asks.

"I do not know who she is," I said. "And she appeared like the mortal Arnold Schwarzenegger did in the movie Terminator;pose,bubble, and glass." I look up towards Fury. "It is a pretty good movie."

"You know nothing about the woman," Fury notes.

"Yes," I said.

"And you're the god of lies," Fury said.

"Yes," I said.

"May I use you as a lie detector for the girl, but, behind the glass?" Fury asks.

"You mean the one way glass window," I said.

"That is what I am referring to," Fury said.

"Sure," I said. "I am interested, too."

_______________ _________

_**....10 minutes later...** _

_**...By the one way mirror...** _

"Hello, Bruce," I greet the man with chocolate curly brown hair at the window.

Bruce looks up, puzzled, but yet generally confused.

"Who told you my name?" Bruce asks.

"Myself," I said, sarcastically. "And the birds, and the bees, and the ants-"

"I get it," Bruce said, with a sigh. "Jo told you about me."

I smile, delighted by the rather bright suggestion, at Bruce.

"No," I said, shaking my right hand. My smile fades. "I met you long ago, very long to me, that is."

"Just how long ago are you talking?" Bruce asks.

"Enough you do not remember and I do," I said. "We started off on the wrong foot, though."

I still remember Bruce-as the hulk-slamming me into the ground like a rag doll multiple times.

"I don't remember," Bruce said.

"Of course you don't," I said, dryly. "In fact no one does."

"I heard our newcomer came up like The Terminator in the first movie," Tony said. "Finally I get something other than 'I don't know' about a random girl."

"This random girl has a name for now," Fury said. "Until she wakes up; Jane Doe 2-o-1."

"201," I said. "You must have a lot of Jane Does."

"Unfortunetly we do," Fury said.

"Woah, she has Jo's face," Bruce said.

Everyone looks towards the mirror. This woman has two eyes, two eyebrows, brown hair, a face similar to Jo, and curly dark brown hair resting on her shoulders. I saw a glint in her eye reminding me of Knight's previous timeline self that is not able to be described to its fullest. She reminds me of Mila Kunis from Jupiter Ascending portraying the character named 'Jupiter' queen of Earth.

"I didn't know Jo has a sister," Natasha said. "She never said anything about having a sibling."

"She never had a sister," I said. "Jo had a brother..." Everyone glances towards me. "He wandered into enemy territory during a mission and was shortly killed."

Jo's brother was a man who would do exactly as he is told and does it right; even if I made a mistake instructing him to do it I would always get 'Why the hell am I doing this again?' and my reply would be 'I forgot about this...' most of the time. Sadly this kind of conversation is something I will never share with another individual again, Jo's brother was once in a life time warrior. Maybe I will meet a man like Jo's brother again; just not in _this_ century.

"Maybe she is from the future," Tony said.

"Hellooo?" The woman said. "Anyone dere?"

"In the way she is dressed; I believe not," Bruce said. "If she were from the future she would have some weapons on her."

I take out a crushed pair of machinery in my hands.

"Like this?" I ask.

"A laser blaster," Bruce said, his eyes wide. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it on the mountian," I said. "Right nearby the edge."

"Ellloo!" The woman knocks on the window. "Anyone freakin' dere?" She makes her hands act like a set of binoculars on the glass. "I am not standin' in dah middle of some empty room with a berth for primus knows long."

"I'll ask the questions," Tony said, and then made his way to the door.

The woman backs off folding her arms, frowning, and irritated. I saw Bruce's pen fly out his breast pocket and then strike the wall. Tony opens the door while our surprise had been drawn on the broken in half pen.

"I didn't do that," Bruce said, as everyone draws their attention off the pen.

"Hey Natasha, did you give Jo's double a eye?" Tony asks, with the door wide open.

"I did not," Natasha said.

Tony shrugs and then shuts the door.

"Jo who?" The woman asks, puzzled, now sitting in a desk chair tapping her legs together. "And who in dah world is Natasha? Sounds familiar ta me but not dat quite."

"Jo," Tony said. "Jo Elenisto. You almost look like her."

"Oh, ten where is she?" The woman asks.

"Dead, after seeing someone like you," Tony said.

The woman raises her right brow.

"...She has a double." The woman said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Tony said.

The woman leans forward, serious as she can be, intrigued.

"On Earth?" The woman asks.

"Yes," Tony said.

The woman sighs, happily, leaning back into the chair.

"At least dis double is dead!" The woman said, content.

We all share a glance of 'she is strange'.

"Are you from the future?" Tony asks.

The woman shook her head.

"No sirry," The woman said, making the chair with dark wheels roll to the other side of the room. She takes a bite out of an apple. "I am from dah present." She takes another bite out of the apple, then another, and another, and then it is gone. "I like apples."

The apple's core floats off into the trash can.

"Where are you from?" Tony asks.

"Mid-god." The woman said.

"I never heard of a place called Mid-god," Tony said.

"M-i-d-g-a-r-d," The woman said, spelling it out. Bruce had been jotting it down when he looks up hearing the next part. "B-u-r-l-i-n-g-t-o-n-," Bruce crosses out his initial note. "I-o-w-a." She grins. "Dat's where I was born!"

"Answer my question," Tony said.

"Illinois," The woman said.

"Now for the important question;who are you?" Tony asks.

"Me name is Joy Jelenisto," Joy said.

The woman is Joy, let's clear the confusion.

"You are strange," Tony said the very thought in our minds.

Joy smiles, brightly, with a small appreciative laugh.

"Aww, thanks." Joy said.

"That's not a compliment," Tony said, staring at Joy.

"In my book it is," Joy said, with a shrug while curling a strand of her hair into a knot. "I am not from dis universe."

"...You are not from this universe," Tony said.

"Yes," Joy said, with a nod.

"Specify." Tony said.

"In my universe Loki is dah bad guy and Thor is dah good guy," Joy said.

Tony looks over towards the mirror.

I rub my forehead while Steve hands Fury a dollar. Strangely the dialogue from Joy sounds familiar as though I have read it somewhere in my past but it is so far back my memory has become mute on it. The memory has become tattered into pieces and finally been erased only leaving behind faint marks. Faint marks where some words are familiar.


	15. The girl with strange humor

I want to see if Joy knew about the scepter or anything overall pertaining to Thor's plan. There is a wide television across from the table showing a patient Thor sitting on a seat in the containment room. It has been an hour since Joy woke up on the opposite side of the mirror but since then the other members of the Avengers went somewhere else inside the helicarrier minus Steve,Joy, and I.

Well, where exactly are we?

I cannot exactly recall the name of this room.

"So what scythe are we talking about?" Joy asks, leaning back in the chair.

"It is a scepter," I said. "Scythe and scepters are two different items."

"Scythe." Joy said, sitting upright.

"Scepter," I said.

"I know about: hammers, axes, guns, machine guns, maces, wrecking balls, energy stingers, and magnets." Joy counts her fingers. "Staffs, knives, knuckles-A hand can be a weapon too-,sticks, cannon, fusion cannon, tanks, spears, swords, blades, laser blasters, machine guns-"

"You said machine guns twice." I said.

"Stakes, salt, crosses,silver bullets,"Joy continues ignoring my interruption. "Books," Steve spits out what he was drinking. "Silverware, pointy stuff, and scarecrows."

"Scarecrows are not weapons." Steve said.

"Your fear is a weapon, too." Joy said, folding her arms, with a grin. "And twisted jokes."

So Steve folds his arms.

"Have you met me before?" Steve asks.

Joy yawns.

"Your movie was unbelievably _slow._ " Joy began, twirling around in the chair looking at the ceiling. "And that I was watching it at night at my Dad's house; when my Dad's 'girlfriend' was yelling at him downstairs in the basement. The next day I learned she kept him up all night until 12, something. He was going to call the cops but she kept stopping him every time. I fell asleep, though, on the couch."

Joy looks down from the ceiling towards the table.

"Movie?" Steve said, sharing a glance towards me.

"She is a different Jo." I said, with a shrug.

Steve turns his attention towards Joy.

"My name is Steve Rogers." Steve said.

"Kay, Mister Rogers." Joy said.

Steve leaves after a couple bitter words with Joy. I stare at the young woman thinking she may be from a reality that Knight had been part of prior in her original life that nearly had been cut down by the fists of Thanos. The idea that Joy may be from a universe where I am fictional, originally, is very plausible.

"Am I fictional in your original world?" I ask.

"Yes," Joy said, with a nod. "Very fictional."

"Except you are not asking who I am and you apparently know me well enough to just sit there in the chair comfly," I said. "For starters; I am not the Loki you know. So don't get comfortable around me."

Joy's right eye turns white similar to a blind eye.

"Oh really?" Joy asks, raising her left brow.

"Really," I said. "Very sure."

"Dah Loki I know is exactly like you," Joy said. "Features and all."

"In terms of background and relationships; no." I said, tapping on the table leaning forwards. "There is one difference between us."

"Which is?" Joy asks.

I lean back into the chair taking my finger off the table.

"I wouldn't tell someone who originally had been a mortal," I said, folding my arms.

Joy's eyes widen and she leans forward in her chair.

"I never said dat," Joy said.

"Didn't need to," I said. "You act very mortal."

"Uh huh," Joy said. "Yer guessing."

"Not really," I said. "It is very accurate assumption."

"Ya guessed!" Joy said.

"I assumed," I said.

"Guessin' and assumin' are dah same thin'," Joy said, in a fluent Irish accent sounding sloppy but understandable. She gets up tapping on her two middle fingers with a serious face. "If we were ta have a competition about grammar it would never end."

"You are from Illinois," I said. "You sound Irish to me."

"Iwish is cool," Joy said.

"You wish you were cool?..." I said, lost.

"I am cool!" Joy said, brightly.

I stare at Joy.

"But you just said you wish you were cool," I said.

"I meant I-rish," Joy said. "My 'R's do not like me, really," She groans rubbing her forehead. "I hate it." Joy sighs,shaking her head. "I hate, hate, hate it!" She scoots the chair back into the table. "It is both a gift and a curse bein' me."

I roll an eye.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yep," Joy said.

"Try me," I said.

Joy stares at me for great awhile.

I half wanted to take out a stop watch, click it, then set it down on a fixed position using concrete. After that I could go on a visit to Jamaica while waiting for Joy's response by using a mobile baby cry device. It felt so necessary in this scenario with Joy the great annoyance and slow thinker. Joy finally sighs clearing her throat taking her hands off the back rest of the chair.

"I don't tink yer up for a sob story," Joy said. "I am savin' dat for last."

Joy turns away then walks out the room.

"Sob story?" I shout back. "How can there be a story of crying? That is not even a story."

Joy didn't reply.


	16. I did not expect that

Sometimes we're guided by mysterious forces to various places we have never been in let alone explored thoroughly and we do not think much about it. An average mortal barely notices strange concurrences such as these, but to immortals it is obvious. What is more obvious is that usually right eyes do not turn the color of blindness.

When I say 'color of blindness' I mean the tint of gray over the pupils clouding it so the person cannot see. What is more strange is it happening to a Demigod who's left eye looks fine and the other looks not so great. It is question provoking, honestly.

The best way to spy on some one, unsuspectingly, is to become a fly.

I land, as a fly, on the adjourning wall a couple feet from Joy.

"President's daughter?" Joy asks.

A teenager, by the looks of the young girl, looks up from a device of some sort.

"Clarise," Clarise said. "I prefer not to be called 'President's dau-"

Suddenly Joy picks Clarise up by the neck.

Not a person is around in this surprisingly empty hallway.

"I helped you," Joy said. "And this is the hell I get?"

"Let me go!" Clarise demands. "Or else I'll have you reported to your superiors!"

"You little brat," Joy said. Joy didn't have an accent at this point which shocked me. "You made a double of me WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Clarise gasps for air.

"Can't...breath." Clarise said.

"That's how I felt before I fell, two minutes, TWO MINUTES," Joy said, in anger. "Two painful minutes."

Joy lets go of Clarise.

Clarise lands on the floor and grabs at her neck.

"I don't know who you are," Clarise said, as Joy walks around to the girls side. Clarise looks up towards Joy. "But you are someone I don't know of."

"I am possessing this body," Joy said, lowering herself down towards Clarise. "Temporarily. Remember who found you ditched by your boyfriend in the rain outside a closed down store?"

Clarise stares at Joy, in horror.

"Jo?" Clarise said, in a pathetic little voice.

"I DID," Joy said, getting up full level.

Clarise is horrified as Joy takes a step back.

"I should have left you there and called your father," Joy said.

"Jo," Clarise said, shaking. "You were not suppose to be there.I heard you were busy so I decided to try helping out."

"I wasn't busy," Joy said. "And now this poor little girl is not aware what revenge I am getting with her body." There is a hiss in her voice. "Her name is Joy."

"...Is she your sister?" Clarise asks.

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTER," Joy yells. "We are counterparts, bizarrely," Joy shortly laughs at her statement. "And we're nothing alike!"

"Um, you do have the same face," Clarise said.

Joy frowns.

"You know once making a double..." Joy said, patiently changing the topic. "The only way to get rid of them is to show them to who they're based on."

"It's not what you are thinking," Clarise said.

"Pre-mediated murder," Joy said. "You are only lucky your father is the damn president for now." Clarise opens her mouth then closes it. "Do you have anything else to say for what you've done?"

"I-I..." Clarise starts to say. "I-I thought you wouldn't be there when-"

"When what?" Joy snaps, interrupting Clarise. "When the Avengers were apprehending Thor?" Joy's voice turns deep. "You know how doubles and their original model die after seeing each other. It's your power to make exact doubles of people! AND I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO CONTROL IT."

Clarise cowers afraid of Joy.

"You knew it," Joy goes on. "You knew the consequences, and you made a double of ME."

Clarise is trembling, visibly, by the words coming from Joy.

"I..." Clarise tries to speak but the words didn't come out clearly together.

Joy frowns down upon the girl.

"How long had the double been alive?" Joy asks, in a calmer yet eerie tone.

Clarise did not reply.

"Clarise," Joy said, with a growl. "Tell me."

Clarise clears her throat.

"...Long as I have known you." Clarise said.

Joy picks up Clarise, with such incredible force, then slams her against the wall making a heavy smack. Clarise lands on her side alongside the wall on the floor. I never seen a side to Jo being this furious and violent but then again Jo worked alone on missions and we never did get along. Joy steps back in anger staring down at Clarise.

"I am sorry," Clarise said, raising her head up towards Joy. "Jo,forgive me."

"Sorry can't bring me back, brat," Joy said. "And you can't kill your doubles, that's the sad part about you, and the most saddest part is to think I trusted you." Her hands went out of their fist shape. "I can _never_ forgive you for what you have done. I brought you to SHIELD, I helped you, and this is what I get for trying to help." Joy shook her head, making a disappointed sigh. "Well girl, you just stabbed me in the back."

Joy turns away from Clarise then walks down the hall.

"Jo!" Clarise calls.

"I will be leaving this body, soon," Joy said, as she continues walking. "And I hope the future is bitter for you."

Joy disappears out of my view.

"Jo..." Clarise said, getting up, hurt and tearful. "I am sorry..."

I flew out of the hallway, away from Clarise and the direction taken by Joy. How long had Jo known of such a unusual Demigod on Midgard? The one capable of creating doubles capable of killing who they were based on when seen by them and die at the same time. I change myself from a fly into my more human form still in disbelief. SHIELD knew Clarise, so did Jo, and no one else on Asgard knew about it.


	17. The girl with a zipped mouth

****

The next I knew is The Hulk tearing through the wall making destruction in his wake. I remembered something from the previous timeline small, minor, but very important. I get in the way of The Hulk thinking I could stop him from doing all the destruction he did in the previous timeline.

"Bruce," I said. "There is no need to be Hulk; I don't see—"

Hulk tosses me through the wall.

I land among a couple of boxes.

"Wait a second," I realized then where The Hulk had just kicked his way out. The room with the scepter and the other few Avengers. "Oh hell."

Why did I even get the genius idea, originally, to hand the scepter over to the Avengers? Because I thought it would be a good idea to attempt tearing The Avengers apart as a team. I believe this is the conclusion Thor came to prior to being apprehended by the Avengers willingly. I remember now; Thor has a plan, much like I did, except I don't know what kind of plans are in Thor's very thick skull.

I get up.

The Hulk rampages through the large doorway chipping parts off here and there.

"Bruce!" I shout at the green giant. "Snap out of this, you are not under attack by mad kangaroos."

The Hulk turns towards me, green as a new jade, steaming anger. I remember then about the Scepter's secret power. The power to willfully anger those around it. It had been so long since I held the Scepter that most of the _very_ important information has become rusty enough it had become lost in the sea of memories. That is until I found the memory again.

The Hulk tears up the floor so fast I land on the floor, in style, without a injury.

"Bruce!" I said. "Listen to me."

The Hulk throws a large array of boxes at me while tearing down some florescent lights from the ceiling. Dodge,dodge,great leap over one, and dodge again. Well I didn't expect another one to come flying out of no where sending me nearly pinned to the wall. I kick it away to see a couple men in my line of vision.

"Don—" I start but then The Hulk smacks down the hallway and they shot at him. "Shoot at him..."

I slide the box to the side.

I can try to get through Bruce; it is what Thor would have done.

At least the Thor I know.

"Bruce, this is the Scepter's doing," I said. "Not you."

And then The Hulk jumps right out of the helicarrier through the hole.

"...Damn it," I said, looking up the gigantic hole. "Thor would have done this better."

The helicarrier leans to the side sending me sliding down towards the right. I summon a ice decoration of a swan then stop myself using it. What in the name of muspelheim is going on? It is then I remembered about the engine blades being attacked, Clint being zombie like, and my very escape from the original timeline.

Wait, this might mean Thor is breaking out at this point!

_________ ______

**...15 minutes later...**

**..Holding room with Thor...**

I came into the holding room.

"Stay right there!" I said.

"What you going to do?" Thor asks, wiggling his right leg in the doorway. "Cut my foot off?"

I lunge into the room and then Thor sizzles away.

Damn it.

I fell for my own trick.

"Thor," I said, trying to break down the glass. "Let me out!"

"How about no, " Thor said, shaking his head with a laugh. "Your emotional friend is the best person to tie up."

I raise my eyebrows up.

"I don't have a emotional friend," I said.

Thor takes a step to the side raising his left brow so smugly.

"Consider your idea about Syfy and smartness invalid." Thor said.

I look towards the corner of the room. I see Joy tied up, with her mouth zipped, looking scared. Knight told me earlier something about the unexpected appearances can be a gift. The corner of Joy's eyes are glowing purple strangely.

Joy tries to speak.

But only muffles came through.

"Since when did you start trying magic,brother?" I ask.

"A long time ago," Thor said. "Funny to think your magnifying glass ratted you out."

I stare at Thor puzzled by the reply.

"But a magnifying glass can't rat a human being out," I said.

Thor smiles, walking to the side along the glass window.

"You have one capable of speaking," Thor said.  

I froze in shock.

The talking magnifying glass I have not given a name to. The one that should not be existing. It is all because of the magnifying glass! Rage slowly rises but I kept it from being seen physically. That stupid no good interrupting piece of metal _survived w_ hat Scarlet had done!

Thor turns his head away towards the boring dark gray metal floor.

"I came across it in your chambers after Laufey told me," Thor continues on, turning his head towards the left side. "That is how I know of Knight," The magnifying glass caused all of this to happen? The shock is too fresh. Thor turn his head up towards me, grinning. "The magnifying glass told me you did it for Ivy and showed me her admission about pills."

Joy tries speaking again but only muffles came out.

"Give up already," Thor said. "You can't speak, demigod."

Joy glares at Thor, in anguish, yet in fear.

Then Phil came into the room holding a large rounded weapon.

"Phil Coulson," I shout. "Look out!"

Phil is shot by Thor using a weapon and then Thor gets shot by the weapon Phil had been holding. Unfortunately that sent me in the container falling down out of the sky through fields of clouds. I grab on to a handle then begin trying to smash open the window. Wait,this use to be the housing of Bruce Banner when he had been The Hulk out of control.

Trying to smash my way out is pointless.

I shook my head.

"Pointless," I said, out loud. "...But I can change it!"


	18. When I want answers

I use magic on the container, intending for it to be a submarine, for in case my landing is the water. But what did it turn into instead? It turned into a tank. I am inside a metal machine with little room to go around. I do not know how mortals are able to make the tank work using the little available space offered for them. There is a set of binoculars attached to a long pipe item hooked into the ceiling.

I look through the binoculars.

Needless to say the tank is flying down fast and the mountain terrain is coming.

Maybe the whole submarine idea had not been a bright solution.

I back off from the binoculars then go to the ladder leading up. When I grabbed on the third bar leading up towards the rounded metal opening the tank came to a full on strong landing. The tank flips over, and over, and over numerous times until some natural land formation temporary stopped the hectic rolling. I felt like a scared cat clinging on to a tree branch during a devastating earthquake. I resume my climb towards the opening. I can hear the creaks of the wheels bending pushing forward on what little rock remains. I turn the wheel towards the left three times.

The lid pops open.

I push myself up out of the tank half out.

There is ugly mountains not covered in snow far as the eye can see. A hawk swoops right over me cawing as it flew. The birds caw echoes through the mountain range going from loud to fading. Usually mountains do not let caws echo throughout the area because if that were possible then mountain climbers would hear what they say; numerous times. I look over the front end to see a collection of weak and some strong big rocks creaking against the wheels of the tank. The speed my tank had been taken is remarkably still in work.

I have to get out; all the way.

I turn towards the right away from the front end and climb out.

Until my right boot did not budge.

The rocks begin giving away from the tank's moving wheels.

Okay, no point in trying to get the boot out when you have a leg in danger.

I unzip my boot in the nick of time because the rocks gave away and I fell over off the tank landing on hard not-very-welcoming ground. I watch the tank tumble down the rocky walls bouncing up and down as it went. The tank speeds faster once the surface had become flatter for the wheels. The tank crashes into the ravine then explodes sending many of its metal parts flying in numerous directions around the blazing flare resonating black heavy smoke around it in a circle.

Now had I known the helicarrier was flying over a mountain range perhaps there wouldn't be scrap metal laying around in the circular bottom of the mountain making a clearing—prior to the tank crashing within it—lacking pebbles of the sorts. I wiggle my right big toe. My toes are long, despite their only use to help me walk properly, that I can grab a grape with them without wearing socks.

I blink realizing my right boot took the sock with it.

I make a new sock in replacement for the one lost and a new boot too.

"...If you're replacing one then you should do the same for the other," I reason.

This time my new boots cannot latch on to the nearest fabric and take it. I destroy the old boot using a magic spell handy in getting rid of footwear when there is not another way to do so. I get up on my two legs feeling grateful for not losing them this time. Using crutches to walk around is not fun for the least. I still remember my shoulders aching a day later.

I walk away from the crash site.

Ten minutes afterwards when I came to a narrow passage way in the mountain I felt a familiar presence is near. My eyes squint to see what is ahead. I see the figure of a woman in the distance sitting on a large rock propped against the passage way's ugly wall.

  
_Knight_ , I thought.

My eyes stop squinting and return to their normal size.

Of course I run after Knight.

Wouldn't a mortal do the same if it were someone they loved dearly? Of course they would; it happens all the time in their cinematic masterpieces. Truth to be told I don't know why they are considered masterpieces in the first place. It feels like two centuries has passed since I last saw Knight when in fact it was not too long ago. But why is Knight here when appearing makes a little part of her die? There must be a good reason.

"Nice landing with the tank," Knight said, once I came to.

"Knight, why are you here?" I ask, coming over. "Is it about Joy?"

"Yes," Knight said, as I sat next to her. "But let me just say...That was all the Bifrost doing bringing Jo here."

"Joy is nothing like Jo," I said.

"The universe screws up a lot on those two," Knight agrees, with a nod.

I raise a brow.

"It does?" I ask.

"Really," Knight said. "They only share facial features between them and they share a dislike towards dresses." I raise both eyebrows. "That's one of the reasons Jo became a warrior," Knight adds a laugh. I lower my eyebrows. "Just to get out of them."

"I've been meaning to ask," I said. "Do you remember writing books in your previous timeline?"

"No," Knight said. "I do not remember writing books."

"And reading stories in Wattpadheim?" I ask.

"I don't remember," Knight said. "I remember the other girl's life and her activity online socializing with others."

I remember reading Knight's book involving Jake the elk and she has no memory about it.

"...What about me waving a book in Fan Fiction City under Stark Tower?" I ask.

"I don't remember the title," Knight said. "But I do remember you waving it."

Anything relating to reading and writing her own stories is gone. The cost of changing the timeline; this is the price. Now that I think of it I cannot remember the title of Knight's book I plagiarized so long ago in the realm between internet and reality. But I still remember reading the book featuring Jake the elk, oddly. It seems the price only affects certain memories between us.

"Knight," I said. "Hold your left hand out."

 Knight held her left hand out as I requested.So I make a small straight cut on the palm of my left hand using the sharp edge of my dagger. I put away the dagger then grab Knight's left hand—the one with a hole—by my left hand. My blood met Knight's blood then she became temporary solid.

"How did you do that?" Knight asks.

"Frost Giants can make invisible beings real temporary," I said. "By using their blood on a wound the invisible one has. Heimdall told me before I left."

Knight's eyes brighten.

"But it doesn't last long," I said. "Long as my hand is on your wound; you are solid."

"Long as we're holding hands, I am real?" Knight asks.

"Yes," I said, with a nod.

Knight kisses me on the lips.

We have kissed plenty of times before. Countless times prior to the coronation away from public view and certainly in private places no one really knows about except us. By Asgard I have missed the physical part of Knight being solid as a average Asgardian. I miss having Knight there.

Knight ends the kiss backing off.

"You have a realm to save," Knight said. "I can wait a tad bit longer to be real again." I did not want to let go, really. "I will see you soon, Loki."

Knight slips her hand out of mine.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Knight said. "I also came here to tell you; the door is opening for the Chitauri."

The door is opening for one of the most ugly creatures in the nine realms.

Knight disappears from my vision. The battle of New York will start and I will not be there. Because I do not know where in Midgard I am at. Suddenly something huge flew over the passageway making a dark shadow in it's arrival over my head. I turn towards the left looking up to see a huge flying turtle acting as if the sky is their ocean body.

A space turtle.

The space turtle comes to a landing beside a cliff tip.

"The bed time stories are true," I said, in shock.

Space turtles come around rarely and they originate from the mountains of Jotunheim. They only come out every few hundred years to explore the space out of their realm hence the name 'space turtle' although there are instances where they are awaken from their slumber by foolish Frost Giants trying to prove themselves. But sometimes Asgardians refer to 'space turtles' as 'realm turtles' since they show up on rare occasions to the likes of any immortal being.

They are mostly called space turtles, anyhow.

I climb my way up to the top of the mountain.

Climbing is remarkably easy to do so I see no reason why mortals complain that climbing takes too much energy and is a dangerous obstacle. Mortals never have taken what they have for appreciation until it is gone and all that is left is moments in history. After five minutes worth of climbing I finally arrived to the top then walk towards the space turtle.

The space turtle had one lowered leg extended out for me.

At least I assume it is for me.

I climb on to the space turtle's back.

"You know where New York City is, right?" I ask.

The space turtle's left eye glances up towards me and then face back forwards. The space turtle swoops into the air while I hang on to a large shell part that is serving the purpose of a handle. Space turtles are not usually meant to be ridden though there is some bed time stories where Asgardians ride them into a very victorious battle.

I suppose this one will be too.

 


	19. The girl with telekinese

It took the space turtle an hour to arrive in New York City. But still the flight to New York City had been fast considerably for a 943 year old space turtle. The gate way to the Chitauri realm is open above Tony Stark's mighty-and over used, might I add-tower. The space turtle came to a halt nearby one of the tall glass made buildings.

"Thank you for the ride, ancient one," I said.

I sent a path of ice down meeting the left leg tip of the space turtle. I slide right off landing on the pathway sending myself down into the area where I am very much needed. The space turtle turns around then flew off into the sky taking an exit through a randomly made portal. The bedtime stories were at least true about a couple things pertaining to these rare animals.

The Hulk is busy smashing what gigantic beetle like transportation that he did not notice my arrival. I shot down a couple of Chitauri headed his way. I flew my way down on to the large craft freezing some area under my brand new boots upon landing. I can tell everything has been sorted out for Bruce-as The Hulk-of what he is doing; as in punching out the larger Chitauri and wrecking the flying beetle machine. It also makes sense as the Avengers are trying to clean up Thor's mess.

I suppose The Hulk needs a little help getting it wrecked.

Oh I love wrecking Chitauri machinery. It is one of the thing sI became well known for around the Chitauri; wrecking everything when they taught me how to drive. Honestly I did it intentionally to get on their nerves even when Thanos had made it clear to them that I would be of some of use to them. I have to admit it is pretty nice to fight alongside the right kind of people instead of against them. I half wish I never destroyed the Bifrost and nearly Jotunheim in the first place.

These people really care about their world so I am making amends for nearly taking it over by helping. I made an ice sculpture of Chitauri in the shape of a lion then kick it off the side. I watch my brilliant creation shatter into pieces landing on the ground killing all seven Chitauri upon landing harshly on the pavement to the brittled street. The Hulk leaps off the spacecraft far onto the roof of another building.

Suppose-ably this means the ride is going down.

I flew on a path of ice way from the gigantic spacecraft.

The beetle spacecraft crashes into a nearby building creating an explosion of the sorts breaking apart like glass except there is flames and heat followed by smoke. I came to a landing in front of a once active grocery store that has a couple shopping carts upside down while some of them are ripped in half with food products spilling out and underneath the ones fallen over.

I saw Joy shooting a gun.

But it is not exactly the kind of gun you are thinking of.

It is 'razors' as in the ones used to shave in the bathroom. One razor struck through the eyes of an ChitaurI so it fell over cowering in pain.

"Good ta see ya in pain," Joy said.

"Demigod!" The pained Chitauri said. "You stinking little girl!"

"Did ya just call me a little girl?" Joy asks.

"YES!" The Chitauri shouts back.

Joy shot at the Chitauri's left leg.

"MY LEG!" The Chitauri screams, grabbing at his leg.

"Please don't call me a little girl," Joy said. "I am not dat short anymore, ya hear!"

"You-" The Chitauri starts but Joy interrupts.

"Annoying Irish accent gal with a preference to kick yar ass," Joy finishes. "I love seein' ya in pain," Joy has a short laugh. "Oh it feels so good it should be a crime ta feel dis happy!"

She shot a couple rounds into the Chitauri then picks up the weapon right beside the dead body. Joy drops the Razor Blaster to the ground making a empty hollow sound as it did. I didn't expect Joy to be this happy about shooting Chitauri in the middle of a battle and act so happy about it. In fact I have believe the Avengers could be taking down the opposing Chitauri as a serious task.

Joy shot at a couple other Chitauri down aiming at their heads. I notice Chitauri were not coming my direction. Why the hell are they coming from Joy's direction? Something is wrong here. Joy sent a lot of shopping crates right after the Chitauri sending them running away from her.

"Ya better run!" Joy shouts. "I got more where dat came from!"

"...You have telekinese," I said. "And you don't more of that one specific model that flips the switch in their brain and kills them without making a wound."

Joy turns towards me with a '...so that is what my power is called' expression on her celebrity like face. Oh my Asgard this girl did not know what her power was called until now! What kind of Demigod goes around on Midgard being the most annoying person in the nine realms without knowing what their power is called? Most Demigods nickname their power!

"You didn't know your power is telekinesis until now?" I ask.

"Backburner," Joy said. "Been avoidin' a important thin' for awhile now."

This 'thing' must be very important for Joy not to look up powers on the internet.

"For how long?" I ask, curiously.

"Uhhh..." Joy looks down to her fingers and begins to count. "Won, two, tree, four, five-"

"A year?" I shout, raising my voice.

"No," Joy said. "Not a year. Six months at dah least, I tink."

"Excuse me," I said. "That is plenty of time. "

Joy smiles, but the kind of smile I see is the one that say 'I don't want to tell you why because it might just be bad enough than this'. Most mortals tend to believe everyone's expression is easy to describe on the spot even in the most descriptive writing seen in the history of literature; Joy's facial expression just defies that in so many words. Now I really want to know what she cannot tell me.

I hear the sound of a motorcycle roar behind me.

I turn around then send a blast of ice on to a Chitauri riding a motorcycle.

Chitauri riding a midgardian made product; what the hell?

I take a step to the side letting the block of ice slide right by.

I notice that Joy had left.

  
_This is not over,_ I thought to myself.

During the battle I came to notice Jane Foster at the top of the tower fiddling with machinery keeping the portal powered up. I recall using the scepter to place in the Tesseract in to grant this arm entrance in the original timeline; a move I regret. Thor is using Jane to get what he wants; to conquer a realm no longer in the kingdom era.

I made a ear bud appear in my ear then tap on it.

I assume Natasha has a ear bud because she usually does; you just cannot see it.

"Natasha," I said. "Do you want to end the onslaught?"

"Yes," Natasha said.

"Good," I said. "Then we can work on this; just wait on the tower and you'll be getting the scepter in your hands," I slowly remember how I let go of the Scepter thanks to Thor's little tumble but now it may be a little more harder to do since he's not exactly flying around in a carriage. "...In a little bit."

"Don't leave me waiting for nothing!" Natasha said.

I laugh.

"Unlike you, I don't make people wait for me," I said, then tap on the earbud changing the communication channels.

This might be crazy but I had to use someone else's brain to get directly to Thor without him expecting it.

"DIE, DIE, DIEEEE!" I heard Joy lashing out at a Chitauri. "Uh huh, uh huh, dance!"

Joy is more insane than Jo is; by a long shot.

"...I heard that." I said.

"WHAT!" Joy shouts.

"Do you have an idea to distract Thor a little bit?" I ask.

"Icecream, a flying car with shiny stuff glued on, a gray box dat Mad-Eye was kept in, and oh-" I heard a shot from Joy's end. "240! Woohoo! Go me, I am winnnin', I am winnin', go me!"

"...Joy I am still listening,"

"Oh yeah, we're gonna need dah Hulk for one last part," Joy said. "In case dat box gets broken."

Luckily I knew where exactly what the box is.

This will require a lot of team-work; that I knew.

 


	20. Telling the parents

_"YOU HAD EVERYTHING, THOR!"_

I raise a brow at the screen.

_"Everything!"_

I rewind the tape.

_"Ya have no idea," Joy starts off. "Bein' outcasted and all." The edges of her eyes are turning purple. "Getting a bullying cult behind ya, getting into a relationship with someone only ta find out they will break up with you two weeks later,and trying to be the person who people can hang out with. I TRY not ta be a attention hog."_

Attention hog?

Prior to watching this video I had came to realize Joy's real identity after using some trickery to make Joy slip out a name she had lived by at first. She claimed 'Joy' is her name but it is a lie. A lie. She changed her name for some reason that I may never really know. I didn't tell the other Avengers that Joy had lied about her name.

I wasn't aware that in Knight's original timeline she had been bullied; so it explains some of Knight's original disbelief at the first time I said 'I love you' and how she originally didn't trust me very much after breaking the rules. She had been set up with a bully-who she know about it prior-only for the information to be revealed.

It also explains why Knight didn't want to be annoying and left me be in the original timeline.

" _I TRY, THOR," Joy shouts. "AND YOU'RE TREATING EVERYONE LIKE TRASH AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A GREEDY KING OF THE PRIDELANDS." I_ witness cups be tossed into the wall then break apart into pieces once hitting the wall. _"YOU KNOW WHAT QUALITIES MOST KINGS HAVE? SEVERAL BUT THEY MAKE IMPORTANT CHOICES EVERY DAY AND YOU ARE NO EXCEPTION!"_  


I turn the tape off.

So that is their 'sob' story. Their story is more of a story I can't describe by using two words to say it all. I get out of the chair remembering another order of business coming back. This one may just be the one not many people can ever picture me doing; at all. But it has to be done because secrets like Clarise should eventually be told.

This two days after Thor's attack on New York had been stopped and he had been taken into custody. I repaired Jane's mind to the best of ability with what much I remembered of mind magic to undo what damage the scepter had done.

I believe this is where the scene changes.

It just did, but it is a couple hours later. The scene is in the White House-the one where the President family really live in-to be precise in the oval office. I know a change in scenery within a paragraph of saying someone did something somewhere else can be a little confusing but I believe others can follow up as this meeting unfolds.

"So," The President said,sitting in a couch by his wife. "What brings you here, Loki?"

"Your daughter," I said.

The first lady raises her brows.

The door across from the sitting area swings open then came in Clarise followed by a young dark little girl appearing to be having fun. Fun. Fun in what I can turn quickly into not very fun within the oval office.

"Clarise!" The President said. "I told you not to play tag and seek!"

The little girl lands on the couch, giggling, while Clarise stops at the chair staring at me.

"Jenna, come here," The first lady said.

Jenna,being the little girl, came over to the first lady pretty bubbly.

"Why is he here,father?" Clarise asks.

"He has something to tell us about one of our beautiful daughters," The first lady said.

"What she said," The President said.

"Please, sit down," I said.

Clarise sat down in a chair across from her family.

I sigh.

"Jenna," I said. "How old are you?"

"Ten," Jenna said.

I lean my arm on the arm rest to the couch rubbing my forehead.

"What is it?" The president asks.

I didn't want to say it, but I had to.

"I am becoming a big girl!" Jenna said, cheerfully.

I take my hand off my forehead.

"You are Jenna's double," I said. "Jenna died two years ago because of an accident and so Clarise made a double of her dead sister to make you think you're raising a little girl. You're not. You're raising an ageless double."

"Don't say that about my daughter," The President said.

I can feel my blood run cold at the comment by the president.

There is only one reasonable explanation.

"What do you mean by double?" The first lady asks.

"You don't know," I said.

"Mommy, he's scaring me." Jenna said.

I look over to Clarise.

"Tell them," I said. "Or else I will show them."

"You can't," Clarise said.

"I can make a exact fake version of your sister and your fake will be dead," I said. Jenna stares at Clarise, confused, mostly. "I can tell this one is a fake because her eyes are purple. No one's eyes are like that unless they have contact lenses in."

The President and the first lady stare at Clarise.

Clarise looks guilty as hell.

"Clarise?" The first lady said.

The President turns his head towards me.

"Who else knows?" The President asks.

"SHIELD and the Avengers," I said. "They are covering up for her. No matter how nice Clarise may seem; she can kill people."

"It was an accident," Clarise said. "I...didn't think Jo would be there."

"Her power is to make doubles," I said, as Clarise looks down. "The original person and the copy die when they see each other." I tap my fingers on the arm rest. "Your real little girl is in a shallow grave, near a playground most likely, where you last lived before becoming important figures to Midgard."

The first lady gets up then ran out of the room in tears.

"Mommy?" Jenna said, confused even more. Jenna looks towards Clarise. "Sissy, did I die?"

"Don't lie," I said.

"It was an accident," Clarise said.

I half wanted to kill Clarise with a piano.

If I hear 'It was an accident' one more time from Clarise then it is not good.

"I want to hear how I died," Jenna said, coming over to Clarise. Jenna takes Clarises's hand. "Come on, big C, tell or else I'll tell Daddy about your secret boyfriend!"

"..Not much of a secret now," I said, amused.

"You were so hyper; Bryan and I wanted to have time for ourselves," Clarise said. "When I realized what happened it was too late. You were...It was Bryan's idea! I swear by it. We did it that night, in your favorite blanket, ten feet from the monkey bars."

"MY BLANKET IS IN THE GROUND?" Jenna shouts, mad.

"Yes," Clarise said.

"...Sissy, I want my blanket back." Jenna said.

"And you made your sister, that night, after coming home." I said. "Mr President I know what Odin did for you but apparently there is still some Asgardian inside you." The President is distraught. "Jenna will be gone when she see's the original's dead body...or what remains of it."

The President steps away.

"You killed your sister," The President said.

"We never meant it,father," Clarise said. "I never wanted my sister to end out this way."

The President turns his head towards me.

"How do we get rid of this power?" Jenna has came over to The President, now with a 'I want my blankie' attitude. "Please."

"First," I said. "You have to decide which body of Jenna you want to bury." I point over to Jenna. "Mr President,do you want to live with a ageless Jenna or to bury your little girl?"

Jenna tugs at The President's hand.

"I want my blankie," Jenna said.

The President looks down towards his little girl.

"We'll get your blankie," The President said.

Jenna smiles.

"Best daddy ever!" Jenna said, with a hug around The President.

Clarise ran out of the room.

The President looks towards me, sad by the inside.

"Can you please be there for us?" The President asks.

"I do not see why," I said.

"I can't hold my little girl while going to where her body is when she gets weak," The President said.

"Understood," I said, with a nod.

Only few know what a parent feels holding a dying child.


	21. Being there for the parents

Night had landed in Minnesota. The President and his family went to the unchanged street that has a left in tact playground. There is a large hill in the way blocking view of the playground. Clarise is guiding them to the final resting place of Jenna. The very same Jenna who has never grown up to a ten year old.

Jenna fell landing on her face in the grass.

"Help," Jenna said.

"Do you want to stop?" I ask.

"I WANT MY BLANKIE!" Jenna said.

"That's not a answer," I said.

"No," Jenna said. "I don't wanna stop!"

I didn't want to pick up a dying girl, honestly.

So how I get around it?

Of course I had to do something. With all my ideas to use magic to create something that can continue the little trip up the hill for the little dying double none of them sounded logical and ideal enough to do. I didn't want to pick up a dying double but I had to.

There is no other better choice.

I take Jenny into my arms and follow the first family.

Jenna is forcing her eyes open, that I can tell, fighting back the instinct to sleep. Five from the monkey bars this walk of pain for Jenna comes to a halt. Clarise is standing feet away from the shallow grave that is making a stench of the sorts. The first family looks over to me in dread.

"Fine," I said. "I will use magic for this."

I sent a zap of magic into the shallow grave.

A hole is made dumping dirt to the side and the shape of a little body wrapped in a large blanket became painful to my eyes even though I did not show hurt at what I saw. The first lady turns away crying into The President's chest. Jenna moves over forwards to the hole.

"Hey me!" Jenna said. "I am here for the blanket!" She pauses. "Aww, she is cold. Soo cold." Jenna looks up towards me. "Can you put me down? This little girl is cold!"

Clarise stares at the body, not showing a single emotion, just staring at it.

"If that is what you want," I said, lowering Jenna to the edge of the hole.

Jenna slips out of my arms then crawls right over to her dead self.

"Hey me!" Jenna said, crawling over. "Don't be scared, it's okay, I am here, you're gonna be warm in no time." She eyes at the blanket coming over to the little body. "Daddy, can you give my sister a proper burial?"

How bitter sweet Jenna referred to her other self as a sister.

"Yes," The President said.

"It's gonna be all right, me," Jenna said, wrapping her arms around the little body covered in nothing but blankets. It did not smell anything of foul strangely it smelled nice. "Mommy,Daddy, and Clarry are here. We can share the blanket! No biggy. I am finally here and you don't need to be scared and cold anymore," Jenna snuggles up with her real body. "I am here for you, I am finally here."

Jenna rests her head on the blanket covered chest and passed away.

I turn away flicking off a tear.

The first lady cries.

"Now about the power,Loki," The President said.

I turn back towards Clarise.

"I curse you,Clarise," I said. "You cannot make doubles and you are no longer a Demigod." I shook my right hand. "No, your curse is far worse. Each time you die,Clarise; you'll come back to life, you'll never age, and you never will die. That is curse of living forever."

The President stares at me.

"What?" The President said.

"It seems better than my other ideas," I said. "And to start off your first life. Mr President, you have to do it."

The President stares at me in horror.

"No," The President said.

"The girl has to learn the price of not learning," I said.

"Father, do as he says," Clarise said.

"Not my baby," The first lady said.

"You already lost your baby long ago," I said, making a gun appear in the President's hand. "One of you has to do it, I don't care who, but it has to be done tonight."

The President clears his throat.

"Leave us for ten minutes," The President said.

So I did.

When I came back after the gun shot; Clarise had died and vanished.

 

 


	22. Its that time already?

Joy didn't want to tell me what she could not tell my other self.

No matter how I presented the question Joy just shrugged it off and left me.

Joy pretended not to know.

But what can possibly be so important I cannot know what you cannot tell my counterpart? I had to figure a way around Joy's stubborn steel wall of 'none your damn business' that has been up for the past few days. For the past few days I have tried getting the other Avengers to help but Joy would not break her silence about the matter.

It frankly annoys me I do not know what Joy knows.

Joy is like the woman who never speaks, except she does, just not what you ask about.

Joy frankly is keeping it to herself and it's eating her by the inside.

And those around her.

"Hey," Steve said. "Did you tell her parents?"

"I did," I said.

Steve frowns.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asks.

"She killed her sister," I said. "And you covered it up. If I did not know you then you would share her curse, but no, I am not going to do that."

"You cursed her," Steve said.

"Something that follows Clarise for the rest of her life," I said. "We all have our dark demons but she'll live past you, Steve,and she'll never really die."

Steve stares at me in shock.

"She was my friend," Steve said.

"Tell me, Steve," I said. "Has she made a double of you?"

"No," Steve said.

"Well, lets assume she did," I said. "And you met yours. You're dead. Just like that; is she stil your friend then?"

"We all make stupid mistakes," Steve said. "She just makes a lot of them,"

"And she can never bring you back to say 'I am sorry'," I said. "One day you'll see Clarise again but remember, if you tell anyone in SHIELD; HYDRA will learn of her."

Steve's face turns into a serious one.

"You don't know about HYDRA," Steve said.

"Steve," I said. "You are not the only man from a different time."

"Apparently, you are from a realm of a kingdom stuck in the past," Steve said.

I sigh.

"Steve, tell me, you know about time travel?" I ask.

"Yes," Steve said.

"I am from another timeline where Thor and I's roles are switched," I said. "My memories are, for the least," I tap on the side of my head. I make sure not a agent is still around. "I have dealt with them before Steve. I know what happens after I leave with Thor to Asgard. But I cannot stop whatever happens for you; it's your world, and your life. So think of Clarise and you taking different paths. You lead your life and she'll lead hers."

"I don't believe you," Steve said.

"You have the guts to say I am lying," I said. "Most people would admire that but I am being honest with you." I turn away. "What I did was very unacceptable for your realm and those who died."

Steve stares at me.

"I can't picture you doing it," Steve said.

I turn my head up towards Steve.

"I did it," I said. "And you are the second mortal who knows. You are Captain America, and you represent what your realm likes to think of itself as, and I trust you with this knowledge. You'll find Bucky, he's out there, trust me."

I walk around Steve leaving him in silence.

I convinced Steve that I told the truth.

I have told the truth.

________ _______

**_...One week later..._ **

**_...Right at the tour area of the statue of liberty..._ **

Unlike what many people think about counterparts; I, for one, want Knight to someday meet her other self even if it requires a trip to the Doctor in order to make it possible. Their interactions would have been interesting to say for the least. If Joy could stay a little longer-before Thor and I departed to Asgard-just so I can see their interaction.

But then again that might be awkward for Knight.

"I know yer there, dude." Joy said.

"...You are a big buzzkill." I said, lowering my disguise.

"No use coming here," Joy said. "I have ta go."

"Couldn't you buy time?" I ask, approaching Joy

"Time can't be bought."Joy said. "You of all immortals should know." The way she spoke to me is different from how she did earlier. "Mortals, like Tony Stark, they belong here. I don't."

The way Joy said it sounded like she meant it and knew how that 'not belonging' felt.

Just like how Knight does not belong in the Bifrost.

"Even though ya are like the ideal, heroic version of the Loki I know..." Joy looks over towards me, while leaning against the rail with her folded arms. "Get a girlfriend before a fangirl gets ya."

I smile.

I already have a fangirl as a fiancee.

"I already have one," I said.

"Who might dat be?" Joy asks.

"Knight," I said.

Joy tilts her head raising a brow.

"Night?" Joy repeats, confused.

"No," I said. "There is a 'K' in the beginning."

"Knight," Joy said.

"Yes," I said.

Joy straightens her head and lowers her brow.

"That is a weird name," Joy said.

"But pretty," I said. "A pretty name."

"Oooh," Joy said. "She is not just yer girlfriend." She glances over towards her hands carrying a small smile. A happy kind of smile. "Lemme guess; yer engaged ta her."

I hid my left hand behind my back.

"Oooh!" Joy said, and then she went in a sing-a-long voice. "Mr pretty face is engaged!"

"What was I like?" I ask. "The one you know."

"Like Thor," Joy said. "But...more loveable."

I sigh, with relief, at the news.

"That's safe to know." I said.

"Yeah, you are hotter than yer brother." Joy adds. "Goodbye, Loki."

"Is it that time already?" I ask.

Joy disappears from my view.

I still did not get her to tell me what she cannot tell my other self. Joy must seriously think I have the Doctor by my side and to tell my other self what she cannot tell. No matter how much I tried Joy just refused to tell the truth to me even when she left. I wonder how my other self is not noticing in Joy's eyes that something is nagging her and she does not want to do a thing about it.

The first family buried both versions of Jenna in Minnesota and filed a death certificate for Clarise.

Clarise is never going to have a happy life with what she has.

I know she won't.


	23. After returning to Asgard

Asides to not knowing Joy's big 'I can't tell' attitude, Clarise's forever curse, and city of New York being repaired I am quite happy that things are going to turn out for the best. I recently returned to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract. Thor had been escorted by two Asgardins to a holding cell without the hammer.

The Mjolnir had decided that Thor was not worthy after the battle. The hammer had gone on its own search for someone worthy. I know Odin is going to make it clear to Thor that he no longer holds the title 'god of thunder'. The guards went out of my view into the castle.

I made my way back to the rainbow bridge where Heimdall still stands guard.

The Tesseract is in the container designed by Midgardians even though it reminded me of the one Togepi's egg had been residing in one of the Pokemon cartoons except it is tilted sideways. Of course the travel did not take a minute to get to the rainbow bridge as you might be thinking because of my tenses. It took me 23 minutes to get there on horse back.

I had the horse park near the entrance walk way to the rainbow bridge.

"Good boy," I said, patting on the side of the horses neck.

The horse shook his head with a little neigh.

I walk down the remaining pathway towards Heimdall. I originally thought stopping Thor's plan would not take two midgardian hours and one week to come back. Then again in the original timeline Thor came back to Asgard with me two weeks after the attack on Midgard and I really do not know long the battle lasted then. I thought it would take a couple hours then an entire month to return.

"Here is the Tesseract," I said, handing the container to Heimdall.

One step closer to getting Knight back.

Heimdall opens the lid then faces the Tesseract towards the path missing path. The lines to the lone jaggered edge to the rainbow bridge then connect to new parts in blue color. A whole new path way is constructed leading to the new Bifrost. New parts came in order piece by piece in a hue of light blue. The design of the Bifrost changed from a rounded circular building with a decorative telescope at the top into a large building shaped similar to a triangle except the lower half of it is rounded similar to the previous design of the building.

The large doors appear and then they open to reveal a whole new inside with a unique window at the front, a newly themed portal finishes up at the left hand side of the building and the floor is a clean shade of brownish gold. Heimdall closes the container lid. But there is no Knight standing by the elevated circular surface with a hole quite right for Heimdall's sword.

"I don't understand," I said. "The Tesseract restored the Bifrost."

"That is what I said about it not being easy," Heimdall said. 

I turn my head towards Heimdall.

"Oh," I said, recalling what he told me a year ago.

"You know the spell,Loki," Heimdall said.

I raise a brow.

"What spell?" I ask.

"You studied magic and mastered it," Heimdall said. I lower my brow. "You surely must remember a spell that affects the very teleporting part of the Bifrost. I know you used it often as a child."

"I am sorry, but I don't recall ever using magic on the Bifrost," I said, shaking my right hand. "You must be confusing me for Jo."

"Jo did not," Heimdall said, in disbelief.

"Yes, she did," I said, nodding. "Knight usually followed after Jo..." I remember a spell that does affect one part of the Bifrost. The one that can yank the ones who are stuck out of it. "I remember."

I made spell happen but most mortals wouldn't get their heads around it even when I described it in absolute detail that would span about three books for Midgardians but for Asgardian it fits right into a chapter. One chapter. To me it is an easy spell while to many it is very difficult since they have not used magic on a daily basis.

The inside turns white.

"Good luck,Loki," Heimdall said.

I laugh.

"I do not need luck, gatekeeper," I said, confidently. "I have it."

I turn my head towards the glowing white inside.

I can keep this open for only ten minutes. Ten minutes is enough for me to get in and grab Knight out out of the Bifrost. I feel my spirits are lifted and hope, genuinely, raised to a certain degree. About this time I thought anything is possible; as is getting rid of the magnifying glass on a later date.

I walk into the white exposed layer of the Bifrost.

I am coming for you, Knight.

 

 


	24. One scene

I enter the bright white scenery. There are shadows in my visions belonging to different people yet in various different realms. I could see them. I saw a teenager trying to make her phone work then smash it into the ground and start destroying it using her high heeled shoe. I had to wonder what kind of unexpected stupid moves Asgardian's can do when their phone does not work.

They can throw the most ugly tantrum than Midgardians.

Perhaps it is best Asgard stay out of Midgard's new era.

"Knight!" I call.

I had a watch on my wrist and made a timer.

It is counting down to ten minutes.

I saw a couple transparent children running after each other laughing. I saw Clarise covering herself using a blanket of the sorts appearing to be scared. It serves Clarise right for what she has done to her family so unfairly and to those she yanked away. Clarise screams disappearing from my perspective by turning away then running for her never ending life.

I shield my eyes continuing my way further.

"Knight!" I call, again.

I hear a weak voice.

 _Knight_ , I thought, _that is her voice._

I go after the source of the weak voice. I went through these transparent mortals who are acting like nothing is wrong—except for a few of them in the middle of some conflict—-in their perhaps dull boring realm. They couldn't feel me passing through them. That is one part of the perks to being within the Bifrost.

I came to a halt seeing a weak Knight.

The watch reads 5 minutes and 32 seconds.

"Knight," I said. "You didn't look this way last time."

"I hid it," Knight said, weakly with a small smile.

No wonder she felt a piece of her dying appearing out of the Bifrost. It was hurting Knight; outside the Bifrost and inside the Bifrost. I came over to Knight noticing she physically is losing balance. Knight fell into my arm to the left hand side.

6 minutes and 38 seconds.

"Hold on," I said, picking up Knight.

Knight is a light woman; weight wise.

"I can hold on until I can't," Knight whispers.

Which means; never, in Knight's words.

I ran out of the Bifrost holding Knight and made the white doorway into the Bifrost portal side close revealing the new inside to the building. There is one thing I know for sure. Mortals might call it one thing but to me it is more than one thing.

This thing is; it feels so good to hold Knight in my arms again.

I rode on the horse to where the Healers reside in the kingdom.

 


	25. Breaking the news

Knight is being healed by the healers, why? Because being inside the Bifrost itself can inflict harm on one's person even though they appear fine to someone else when projecting themselves into reality. Unfortunately I know where Jo's parents live within the kingdom.

This is two hours after I retrieved a semi-conscious Knight.

Now I am riding a horse through the forest in a clear path remarkably clean for it's location. Birds are chirping away, rabbits are hopping about searching for their favorite type of grass to eat, and deer shyly hiding among the scenery watching me pass. I smack a mosquito dead in it's tracks. They are such the nuisance.

I clean my hands using magic to wipe away the remains of the dead insect.

I apply lotion specifically for these insects on my neck and then apply it to my hands. It is taking the healers longer then they thought to heal Knight's wounds because of how long she had been in there. I had been only been within the Bifrost for seven minutes so I only got a scar on my hand that had since healed. The healers reassured me that Knight is going to be okay they just need a lot of time on her.

The forest gets darker and darker until all I see is creepy branches stretched outwards lacking leaves. The horses hooves tap against the dead brown dirt. _Why did they come here of all places to live in?_ , I thought seeing the dim bright light in the distance coming out of a small window. The hoots of an owl made me also realize it is so dark here that the forest life think it is night. Jo, unlike her parents, moved into the city part of Asgard when she became old enough.

There are so many dread branches I had to wonder if someone used magic to make a tunnel using the trees leading to the home of Dan and Christina. I had come without the body of Jo but I can summon both bodies by snap of my fingers. It is the advantage of mastering magic after all. The branches are creepy appealing. It also explains much about Jo being fearless when it came to going through dark partially lit places.

My horse stops at the post near the door.

I slide right off.

Unlike many horses my horse is the kind that normally stays without being tied to the post but for safe keeping I do tie him up. I tie the rope around the post hearing my horse act strange. I pat on the side of his neck while reassuring him it is only the darkness getting to him. I turn away from the horse then walk two feet to the door.

I came to a stop at the wooden door.

There is a small garden beside the welcome mat. The little house is well kept as is the little garden recently picked. Christina loved gardening enough she had a green thumb for it despite being the goddess of craziness for a knack on sometimes acting strange during conversations and focused on small little things to keep her mind straight. Dan, on the other hand, is your usual Asgardian except he usually had his nose in books and quite really did not practice sword fighting at all hence why he is called the god of laziness.

I lightly knock three times on the door then lower my hand.

Christina opens the door.

"Prince of Asgard!" Christina said, with a little bow. "What brings you to my house?"

"You need to sit down for this," I said, looking over to see a nice living room with a couch and a bookshelf and a rug and a little kitchen across from that. Across from the couch is a chair. In the right hand corner of the couch is Dan with his nose in a big volumed book. "Hello Dan."

Christina takes a step to the side as Dan pokes his head out of the book.

"Prince," Dan said. "What brings you here?"

Christina came over to the couch and sat by him.

"He has something to tell us," Christina said. "Maybe our daughter finally got an eye."

"That would be a dream come true," Dan said, nodding.

I walk into the house closing the door behind me.

"No," I said. "That is not what I am here about."

Dan looks at me, puzzled.

I came over then sat down into the chair across from them.

"Jo," I said. "She died two weeks ago by seeing her double; they died at the same time in a minute."

Christina trembles.

"My...my little girl?" Christina said.

"My daughter had a double?" Dan asks.

"She never knew until then," I said. "Her double was made by someone she trusted and they have been punished accordingly."

"Crystal..." Christina said, focusing on her necklace as she played with it. "Crystal."

Dan held Christina's free hand squeezing it.

"May we have our daughter's body?" Dan asks.

"It depends if you want to burn the real one and bury the double," I said.

"...You have both bodies," Dan said.

"Yes," I said.

"Both," Dan said.

"Again, yes," I said.

"We should bury the double near the sea," Christina said, as Dan's hand loosens around her fingers.

"Honey," Dan said. "We have her brother buried in the forest; perhaps we should bury her near our son and the double's body be returned to where it came."

"I like the idea," Christina said. Christina looks up towards me. "Give us the bodies."

 


	26. I'll cover you

**...2012..**

**..May 25th...12:43 PM...**

"Mother,father," Knight said. "I am engaged to the prince of Asgard."

"Which one?" Is the first question from Knight's mother.

I assume this is the moment where I walk in.

"Me," I said, walking in to the room and come to Knight's side.

It has been two weeks since I retrieved Knight out of the Bifrost. Being busy and all dealing with the other realms upset still upset from the destruction of the Bifrost a year ago. Why yes, Thor had made a mess. I know how exactly busy Thor was in the original timeline.

But today is not a busy day for me.

Knight's father is shocked, apparently.

Knight's mother at first gasps then turns her head towards Knight with a happy face. No wonder Knight's mother is known as the 'goddess of randomness' because her mood changes with the turn of her head. Lets not confuse randomness with craziness as there is a fine line between them.

"I knew my little Knight had it in her!" Knight's mother said.

Knight's father is speechless.

I can tell he did not expect the least for Knight to; go on a mission to Jotunheim, fight Thor, go missing for a year, and be engaged to someone like me. It is very flattering to see some one so genuinely shocked at the news being Knight's father. The word flattering says it all.

"Mother," Knight said. "I know you didn't."

Knight has her fair share of doubt; and she soared past it.

Knight once told me a story about her learning to control her power and her mother being doubtful it could be put into good use. In a way Knight's mother reminded me of Rudolph's father from the movie 'Rudolph, the Red-nosed reindeer' premiered in 1964. Knight's father took on the 'hey, that might be useful' role.

"The stars I did," Knight's mother said. "What kind of wedding is my little Knight having?"

"We are having a private wedding," I said. "I can't exactly let the whole kingdom see it; besides, it would be too crowded."

Knight nods.

"We've decided to have the most important people to us be there," Knight said.

"Don't mind Tack," Knight's mother said. "He zones out at shocking news."

I raise a brow.

"So he's asleep?" I ask.

"No," Knight's mother said. I lower my brow. "Tack is out in his zone."

"The first time I used my power," Knight said. "He stood there for two hours...thankfully we were not in the city at the time."

"How often does this happen?" I ask.

"Not a lot," Knight's mother said. "But Tack is a very talkative man after he is out of it."

"I am sure he is," I said. "Originally we were going to tell our little news after Thor's coronation and have the wedding in June, but since we had a little road block and all; we are having it on September 14th; a Monday."

"September?" Knight's mother repeats.

I nod.

"It is the date I assume all the realm dwellers have calmed down," I said. "We're taking one step at a time with our relationship."

Knight's mother smiles.

"I am so happy for you two," Knight's mother said. "Cute as a button."

"Aw mother," Knight said.

____________ _________

**..Loki's chambers...**

**...7:30 PM...**

Knight's mother is right about Tack. He is quite the talker.

"Loki," Knight said. "Do you want to have kids?"

"If you want to have one after the marriage ceremony," I said. "I am up for it."

"Is other children you have I should know about?" Knight asks,again.

"It depends if you are asking human or animal," I said. "Sleipnir is mine and he has eight legs." I hold up eight fingers then wiggle them. "That's how many he has, really, because I have heard some claim he has ten."

Knight leans her elbow on the elbow.

"I thought he had six," Knight said.

I lower down my hand.

"Two front legs and two back legs," I said. "Add two more to both sides."

"I do not know why I thought he had six legs," Knight said.

"He's a horse often compared to a spider because of his legs," I said. "You might have been thinking it literal."

Knight lowly laughs.

"Probably," Knight jokingly said. "Now about the kids who look human."

"Well, snuggle in," I said, turning the lights off with a snap of my fingers. "And let me count them out for you."

Yes, we do wear protection.

Unlike what many of my fangirls think about me; accidents do happen. I do not really understand why so many of their Fan-Fictions feature me having a daughter when there is always a chance I can have a son. It is almost like the gender had been determined for all their stories and the ones after them. I really do want to raise my son to the best of my ability.

 


	27. Goodbye, magnifying glass

**...December 21st 2012...**

**..Muspelheim...**

"Are you ready for this?" Knight asks, holding my left hand.

I nod.

"It is time for the magnifying glass to go," I said. "Once and for all."

We had sneaked into Muspelheim, quite genius in fact, under the fire giants very noses. Knight and I had our private wedding back in September only for a select few to be aware of it. The trip to the huge volcano is treacherous but well worth the travel.

We stood on the flat long wide walking space towering over the red and black lava pits. I take the magnfiying glass out of the bag then unwrap it. The magnfiying glass had been wrapped up when I found it in Thor's chambers but still bore the distinctive shape even being covered it. Thor usually wouldn't wrap up a little item unless it can speak and frankly annoyed him. The magnifying glass could not see, hear, and speak.

I unwrap the magnifying glass then put away what had formerly covered it.

"Hello," The female voice said. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki," I said.

"Hello, I_Am-my owner!" The female voice said, in glee. "I have been waiting for you."

I squeeze Knight's hand.

"I know you showed Thor," I said. "I know you recorded all my conversations, I know what you did, and what you have done is unacceptable for me."

"Recording is necessary," The female voice said.

"That recording cost many lives," I said, my fingers loosen around Knight's fingers. "Why? Why show Thor?"

"You discarded me," The female voice said. "I wanted to be noticed."

The magnifying glass is needy.

**_NEEDY._ **

"Fine," I said. "You got what you want but you are never going to be noticed again. Goodbye, magnifying glass!"

I toss the magnifying glass into the lava.

The magnifying glass sinks down within the lava; burning, melting, and withering away. We watch the rounded half of the magnifying glass turn dark replacing the once gray metal. Then the magnifying glass disappears for eternity under the extensive hot lava. I feel good by the inside as a sense of relief took over and hope replaced by glee. The very thing I had used in Wattpadheim cannot do more harm to those around me by spilling scenes.

No more.

I suppose this is how Samwise and Frodo felt after the ring had been destroyed in the lava in which it had been forged.

"It is over,Loki," Knight said. "Let's go home."

I nod.

 


	28. If only things were different

**_...January 1st, 2013..._ **

Long ago I had requested Heimdall to keep an eye out for Jane Foster until she disappeared from his sight. I have a strange feeling something far greater will come up sometime this new year, so I decided to visit Thor in the cell he has been banished to on Asgard.

"You're here," Thor said. "Here to rub in what you have and what I do not?"

"No," I said. "I am here to tell you the magnifying glass is gone."

Thor laughs.

"You gloat," Thor said.

"No," I said, shaking my right hand. "Not gloating at all."

Thor's eyebrows hunch.

"You think telling me what gave me a reason why you did this all is dead would get me to say 'how sad' and ask for forgiveness?" Thor asks. "Unlike what you think; I do not think so."

"Brother," I said. "You have been here for half a year, surely you must have come to terms-"

"That a Frost Giant is to inherit the throne," Thor said, sharply. "That I have, and we are not brothers."

"You treated me like a brother," I said.

"That was before I knew about the attack on the vault and what you did," Thor said.

I only saw bitterness in his eyes.

"Have you always been this way?" I ask.

"Always," Thor said. "And you have married Ivy, haven't you?"

"I have," I said.

"You cannot replace the original," Thor said.

"Here is a twist," I said. "Knight _is_ the original!"

"Lie," Thor said.

"She doesn't remember writing stories but Knight is still Knight, the one I fell for," I said. "She is the original but very immortal."

Thor is sitting down in a chair.

"How pathetic," Thor said, rotating an apple in his large hand with his legs on a stool. "You took away what she had and changed her life."

"Brother," I said. "Knight has told me about her previous life's childhood. I know all the dark corners. But one thing Knight is happy about is having a functional family and a right mind."

"A right mind," Thor repeats, with a laugh. Thor shook his head. "How lame."

"Her previous self had a different brain," I said. "She was wired different and she is still wired different. The only difference is her able to do math and not have a disability."

"Wired different," Thor said. "That means nothing."

"We plan on having a child," I said. "And I was wondering if you-"

"No!" Thor said, sharply interrupting me. "I do not want to be associated to the Frost Giant who betrayed father and everyone else!" The words he spoke are hurtful. "I do not want to be associated withyour _blood-line._ "

"...wanted to be a god father," I said, in a lower voice. "Fine," I step back. "You don't want to be an uncle or a godfather, that's fine by me, and you can just stay in that cell until your lonely demise, and remember what you refused to be remembered as."

I turn away hearing a grunt from Thor.

I walk away from the cell.

I miss my brother; the one I knew.

 


	29. To teach

**...February 3rd...2013...**

**...In the training room...**

"Loki, why are we here?" Knight asks.

I turn around straight in the middle of the clear area near the weapons rack right towards Knight.

"One day I'll fall into a deep sleep," I said. "For a day or a week."

"Oh!" Knight said, her eyes brightening. "The Odinsleep."

"Yes, Knight," I said, nodding. "When I become king, when I do, I'll...get that. Except it won't have Odin's name."

"The great Lokisleep," Knight said. I search around the rack of weapons. "Sounds like it'll go great."

"Except it is not great," I said, tossing a sword over to Knight. "For everyone else." Knight raises her eyebrows once catching it by the handle. "Have you forgotten that not only the guards protect the king with their lives in his great sleep? The queen has to be prepared for such occurrences."

"I forgot," Knight said.

"And this is not sword play," I said.

Knight stares at me.

"Wait," Knight said. "You're teaching me how to sword fight?"

"Of course," I said. "It is not like we have Jo around to do the favor."

"Curse Jo and the double," Knight mutters.

"Double cross curse them," I said, taking out a sword. "Oh wait; they already were cursed."

"...Damn it," Knight said.

"Hold your sword up," I said. "And imagine I am not me."

"...I can't do that," Knight said.

"Turn around," I said, doing a 'turn around' gesture. "Then do it again when I whistle."

Knight raises a brow then turns around.

I change my appearance.

I did the call of a mockingbird.

Knight turns around, half scared and half confused,but generally that look turned into anger. She swings the sword forward so I lean backwards jabbing at the electrical sizzling blade using mine then knock the tip of my sword under Knight's sword and struck it forwards sending Knight tumbling down. She tries to summon her power of spikes but this is the training room where that kind of power is not allowed to be summoned.

I walk forwards lowering my disguise.

"Some intruders can not be killed by wood," I said. "By the time it broke on their chest you would be dead and so would I."

Knight frowns.

"That's not fair disguising yourself as him," Knight said.

"Well," I said. "I got the first part of my lesson down," I have the swords tip on the floor with my hands leaning on the rounded top edge. "You need to learn sword fighting because both our lives depend on it."

"You know; there are other people I hate more than him," Knight said.

"But it doesn't get my point across," I said, holding my right hand out for Knight. "Try again?"

"Sure as hell," Knight said, taking my hand.

I help Knight back up.

"Who else do you hate more than him?" I ask.

"You know," Knight said.

I shook my head.

"No, I honestly do not," I said.

Knight tells me of others of she hates.

"That's who else I hate," Knight said.

I smile.

"I know their fighting style," I said. "And it will not be easy as the first time."

"Give me your best shot," Knight said.

"Another reminder; I can create and destroy galaxies with the Odinpower," I said.

Moral Miles once told me 'great power comes with great responsibility'.

But for me; the great power comes with great reliability to Knight and the guards.

"...I totally forgot that part," Knight said.

"Turn around," I said. "This time I am doing a different whistle."

Knight turns around and I change my disguise yet again.

 


	30. What a nightmare

**...May 5th... 2013....**

**...Loki's chambers...**

I lunge forwards off the bed feeling sweaty and scared.

"Just a dream," I said, relaxing.

I look over to see Knight asleep on her side.

We had been trying.

We tried, really, to make a child but none of our attempts seemed to be working. The healers had not detected a child growing inside Knight for every time we went. I turn my head away feeling the stirring of wanting to be holding a child of my own in my arms or be awaken by him or her jumping on the bed gleefully anticipating something 'marvelous'. We are not wearing protection at all for our various attempts.

But it is hope that keeps us going.

I get up of the bed putting my feet into fluffy slippers then put on my robes that were on a chair beside the bed. I walk over to the window in my robes towards the night sky. People think gods do not rest much as human beings do; why they are wrong. We do sleep through the night. I saw the night stars in the sky even some of the brightest ones representing the many realms all connected to Asgard through the Bifrost. So many stars and yet beams of lights sparkle in the never ending darkness until the sun rises up clearing the sky into a blue one with clouds.

It is very night, for your information, at the time.

"Loki," I hear Knight's groan. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I had a nightmare," I said.

"Not that again," Knight complains.

"I am not talking about the gigantic troll in a teddy bear costume," I said.

"What happened this time?" Knight asks.

I turn away from the window.

"We were on a ship with our newborn," I said. "And it was sinking, I believe, you were at the other end holding him. It was night. The ship was ripping in half sticking out of the freezing ocean."

"Honey," Knight said, with a little sigh. "Lay off the Titanic reruns."

"At first the blankets around our child were pink and then they were blue," I continue. "I tried to catch you but you and the child sunk like rocks into the freezing body of water. You were mortal."

Knight smiles.

"But I am not a mortal right now," Knight said. "Maybe this means our child's favorite color will be pink!"

"I have trouble picturing a boy liking pink," I said.

Knight has her elbow on a pillow and the side of her head placed on her hand by the cheek side.

"I had a little brother in my original timeline who loved his little sister's pink princess blanket," Knight said, leaning forwards off the bed. "He got waterphobia after he jumped in wearing a life vest willingly."

"Why that is a strange little boy," I said.

"And his little sister was the brave one," Knight adds. "He was the little sissy."

I laugh.

"That was one strange sibling role," I note.

Knight nods.

"Now you don't have to worry about me drowning with our child," Knight said. "I can make a life raft and save both of our lives even if I were a mortal I can always be a demigod." Knight came over to me in her night gown. "Loki, it is only a nightmare and a figment of your imagination," Knight takes my hand with her small hand. "When I say lay off the Titanic reruns, I mean it."

"But it is such a good movie," I said.

"No buts," Knight said, tapping on my lips. "Pretty boy." She lowers her left hand. "It may be four hours long with a romance between Rose and Jack, however you are getting nightmares about it."

"Yes," I admit. "That too."

"Loki," Knight said. "Are you having questions why we aren't having any result with kids?"

"I do," I said. "I don't know why we come up with nothing."

Knight turns her head towards the sky and then back towards me.

"Sometimes we're not in control of our own fates," Knight said. "Maybe, just maybe, we have one last obstacle to overcome and then we can have a little one running down the halls." Her fingers rub the top of my hand. "Or the stars want us to try harder."

"We're not exactly related to Na'vi," I said.

Knight has a short laugh.

"No Loki," Knight said. "Let's step it up a notch."

I raise my brows.

"Are you ready for that level?" I ask.

"Worth a try for you," Knight said,nodding. "The love of my life."

 


	31. Foreseen maybe

_**....November 1st...2013...** _

_**...Asgard...** _

Knight and I have been shifting through our options with the little results we've been having for eleven months. We took our attempts up higher and higher; but we got nothing in the end except for the feeling where hope is slowly burning away into the darkness. Adopting a child sounds quite reasonable but picking one we both agree on is not easy.

"Prince of Asgard!"

I turn towards the left seeing a seer among a line of Asgardians. I can only tell this is a seer as they are dressed differently than most Asgardians and healers; a mix between the new era of Midgard and the old ways of Asgard. They are the ones who want to push Asgard forwards into a new era while most Asgardians prefer staying in their comforting life style.

"Wait!"

I put the apple back into the crate and left.

Normally I don't like speaking to seers as one conversation with them is spoilers.

Spoiler-mania.

About the future,I mean, it is not wise to enter a conversation with them unless they're in appropriate Asgardian fit clothing and seem just natural to speak with. Another tell tale sign of being a seer is a marking on the side of the temple strangely resembling a crescent moon with three raised circles behind it. That is how an average Asgardian knows their child can foresee the future shortly after they are born with four indistinguishable markings to the left side of their forehead. I do not like talking to employed seers at all.

They're pricking at the future and giving me all the juicy details about it.

I often wonder what is in their dull skulls when they give me spoilers.

I despise hearing spoilers pertaining to _my future_.

Can I not be spoiled?

I take a short cut into a passage way then watch the seer run past me.

'So much for knowing the future,' I muse to myself.

I take a step out of the passage way. Birds flew over the street in pairs chirping. Three smaller birds follow after the pair flapping their little wings. The birds little ones still tag along even when they are grown enough to go off on their own little venture into life. I make my way down the street watching little kids play-while disguised as an random Asgardian to blend in with the scenery-chasing after each other on a game of 'tag, you are it!'. A couple little dogs are snoozing beside each other in front of the opened doorway curled up. They didn't stir out of their sleep when I walk past.

I came into a park.

A perfect place to think over what other options-not only adoption-we could take. I sat down on a bench then get lost in my thoughts. My thoughts go all over the place thinking about the endless possibilities resulting from these other possibilities; one of them was bad enough and a few were sincerely cruel but desperate enough to have one. A child. We don't know what the last obstacle is in our life. Knight and I believe the worst is over. There is not going to be an attack any time soon by Dark Elves,Chitauri, and furious alien races.

Someone sat down across from me.

I turn my head to see a young Asgardian boy, dressed casually, with the marking of a seer.

"What are you here for?" I ask.

"Well,..." The boy said. "My father thought he saw the prince of Asgard go here."

"Uh huh," I said.

"As in; THE prince!" The boy exaggerates. "You know how rare that is to see him face to face in public?"

I shrug.

"Not that rare," I said.

"My father and his father only saw him twice," The boy said. "Father went to the coronation four years ago. His father went to clean up some mess the prince and his brother made in the park one day when he was much younger."

"I don't remember a mess in this beautiful scenery," I said.

"There was," The boy said. "They brought flying horses."

Oh boy, that _was_ a mess.

"Them," I said. "Flying horses, you mad?"

"No," The boy said. "I am afraid not."

I smile looking down towards the boy.

"You know," I said. "Thought I saw the prince go into the flower garden."

The boy gasps.

"Really?" The boy asks.

"Yes," I lied, nodding. "I saw him."

"Well," The boy said. "If he comes past after I go through the tall field of flowers; please tell him."

"The prince probably would be confused that I tell 'please tell him'," I said. "If I am to tell the prince of Asgard what might it be?"

"Next June one of those attempts are going to succeed," The boy said. "I don't understand what it means exactly but father thinks the prince of Asgard may know."

I raise a brow.

"You have the marking of a seer," I said. "Yet you're telling a perfectly random stranger about someone's future foreseen by your father."

"Because a perfect random stranger can make him trip!" The boy said. I lower my brow. "And then tell the prince."

"Is a specific date about this attempt?" I ask.

"Well, it happens after the attempt," The boy said. "In the morning on the first Thursday of the month."

I laugh.

"I will tell him," I said.

"Good," The boy said, getting up with a delighted face. "I don't know why everyone thinks we spoil the future but we don't spoil it in casual conversations."

The boy gets up then leaves me be.

"Hey prince!" The boy calls running into a very tall field of flowers.

I get up off the bench feeling hope. The first Thursday of June is the sixth. The birthdate of Knight in her original timeline. I have a little more hope now for our chance to have a child. I know what Knight's birthday present is going to be. The best one we both want. In that case we are both happy in the long run with a little information withholding.

I feel better than I had entering the streets.

 


	32. What leads into the next events

**...November 7th...**

"Why am I not getting phone reception here?" The teenager boy asks, holding his phone up in the air searching for a signal.

The teenage boy wears a blue jacket with a white hood,pants with holes at the knees,ear piercings, and tattoo's all around his neck. _My child is not going to get tattoo's such as that,_ I thought, _nor will he or she get lip piercings!_ Why yes, the boy has lip piercing so ugly not even Hel would want to drag him to Helheim.

"Asgard does not have internet," I said.

The boy lowers the phone turning around right towards me

"What the hell is up with you!" The teenage boy said. "Comin' on me like that is freaky!"

"That is what I was going to ask," I said. "Without the 'hell' part and you are not in your realm."

The teenage boy's face turns into a poker face and then to disbelief.

"You are speaking like a medium," The teenage boy said.

"A medium speaks vaguely," I said. "But I am a prince."

The teenage boy's eyes widen as he lifts his left hand up with four fingers curled against the palm of his hand except for the index finger.

"Y-you're the Mischief god!" The teenager said, staggering back in shock.

I roll an eye.

"And you are in Asgard," I said. "Stop pointing at me; that is rude."

"What the hell?" The teenager asks,lowering his hand.

"You do realize; you are not in hell," I said. "You are in the realm of the gods right behind a playground for the asgardian children." I look over my shoulder then give a fake thumbs up for the concerned parents. "Just a seer."

The teenage boy feels the side of his temple as his eyes went wide.

Why, I didn't see it but the reaction is predictable.

The parents breath a sigh of relief towing their children away from the rose bush.

"What the hell did you do to my head?" The teenage boy asks.

"I am seriously considering tossing you into Helheim," I said, turning back towards the teenage boy. The teenage boy's face is now a 'what, dude, that sounds creepy'. "Say 'hell' one more time; see where that gets you, mortal." I frown. "I disguised your forehead, your very welcome, and you should not be here."

"...I only caught the part where I am not suppose to be here," The teenage boy said.

"Boy," I said. "I do not have patience for your attitude; and you better spill why you came to this realm."

"I was just coming back from my buddy's house," The teenage boy said. "Textin' with my bad girl."

"That is perhaps the worst term of affection towards a woman I ever heard," I said. "Are you meaning to tell me you walked into this realm while 'texting' with your girlfriend?"

"Until I lost service," The teenage boy said.

"Mortal, I asked a question," I said. "And you better answer."

"Yes," The teenage boy said.

I look over seeing a cluster of trees with a missing row of their kind in between them. Trees oddly did not disappear in the middle of no where unless there is a lining of the realms going on. This happens once every five thousand years in the nine realms. The lining of the realms is very rare as it normally does not happen in within two generations of Asgardians. I turn my head towards the boy feeling a sense of knowing coming over.

I have an idea what may happen tomorrow.

"Walk back where you came from,"

"Um," The teenage boy said, shyly. "I don't keep track of directions."

I rub my forehead.

"Fine," I said. "Follow my finger."

I point my finger over towards the unusual sight.

A couple logs flew into the scenery but instead of being seen to the human eye it simply disappeared after going through the opening. Normally the faint shapes of figures are allowed to be seen by the sunlight coming through the leaves belonging to living bodies of wood but the item simply vanished. _Tomorrow_ , I thought, _please let it not be tomorrow._ Thanks to being spoiled by my fangirls in Wattpadheim I know exactly how the battle of Asgard would end out as.

If it were to happen; it won't happen the way my army has told me.

"Creepy!" The teenage boy said.

"Go through the portal," I said.

"You are insane," The boy said. "It looks pretty dangerous to me, anyhow."

"If I were to become a elephant; would you run?" I ask.

"Nah," The teenage boy said. "Elephants are quite gentle."

"What about a lion?" I ask.

"They're like big puffy balls of adorableness," The teenage boy said. "Fun fact; the lions roar is actually a fierce version of meow except it is 'Mrawr'."

I change myself into a hog.

"Oh my geezers!" The teenage boy exclaims. "HOG!'

I chase the teenage boy right to the opening. After I shortly stop in Midgard I turn around then walk back into Asgard. The random portal comes to a close behind me. The random portal is a side effect to the nine realms rare alignment looming in the hours ahead.

I remember what happens after the battle of Asgard but not what leads _into_ it.


	33. The book vanishes

**_...November 7th.._ **

**_...Night...Our chambers..._ **

"Loki,what has been on your mind?" Knight asks.

I look up from the book.

"Nothing," I lied.

Knight shook her head with a eye roll.

"Lok," Knight said. "Whenever there is something on your mind you stick your nose into a book."

"Do not," I lied.

"Do too," Knight said, pushing herself up then leans herself to the side towards me. "Come on, what is it?"

I toss the book.

The book vanishes in the air.

"Huh?" Knight said, caught off guard.

"That is what I have been mind bobbling about," I said.

"I don't understand," Knight said.

"The Dark World," I said, seeing Knight turn pale. "You know what happens in the beginning and I don't. I only know what happens after the battle of Asgard."

Knight's mouth fell open.

"It has been 115 years already?" Knight asks.

I shook my right hand back and forth.

"No, this happens once every 5,000 years," I said.

"I thought it was every 115 or 500 years," Knight said. "My memory on the years is awful."

I smile at the moment.

"I am concerned about the fate of my mother," I said. "I do not want her to die."

Needless to say Knight's face read 'I wonder what realm the book landed in'.

"Lok," Knight said, taking my hand. "We can't stop everyone's demise."

"Such as Jane's," I mention.

"Correct," Knight said,nodding. She lets go of my hand. "But we can do the unexpected."

"Where is the Aether?" I ask.

"No idea," Knight said. "We can't meddle with time again as you had."

"There must be a infinity gem on Asgard for this purpose," I said.

"Loki," Knight said. "Don't do what I think you want."

"It is the option," I said.

"But for Frigga; it is her life and fate," Knight said. "Sure you prevented my death however this is the all-mother we're talking about! Do you want to be spoiled about your demise?"

I pause.

"No," I said.

"Then you can't make a random unexpected appearance prior to Frigga's death," Knight said. "I know you love your mother, dearly, but isn't the way to go about saving her. I know you, me,Jane,Steve,and Thor are aware what you did."

"Well, on the Steve part not exactly," I said.

"He knows," Knight said.

"Not the part how and why," I said. "What good does knowing about the future and everything about it when I can't do a thing!"

"We can change it," Knight said. "Like you said; I know what happens _before_ the attack on Asgard."

"Tell me," I said.

"Thor comes to Midgard in the rain, brings Jane to Asgard by Heimdall using the Bifrost," Knight explains. "Then shortly after Jane is brought; Asgard is attacked by the Dark Elves. The Dark Elves destroy the main hub of Asgard being the Bifrost."

I rub my chin.

"Well," I said. "After Jane is brought to Asgard; perhaps I can forewarn Odin about the oncoming attack. Just so Asgard is a little more prepared than before."

"Sounds like a idea," Knight said.

"A brilliant one," I said.

"...And you'll have to tell Odin why you know," Knight reminds me.

"I can always use a seer as an excuse," I said.

Knight laughs, so amused, by my reply.

"Wait, who will fetch Jane?" Knight asks.

I stare Knight feeling a smile come around.

"You, of course," I said.

"You are just weaseling your way out of this because the rain will make you look cute and gorgeous!" Knight said.

I nod.

"That is my point," I said.

Knight taps her fingers on the white soft fabric to the bed.

"I will bring an umbrella," Knight said. "It would seem creepy for Jane to see a woman in a soaked dress and messy hair."

"...When will Jane get the Aether?" I ask.

Knight laughs, laying down on the bed.

"Good night,Loki," Knight said, then claps her hands turning the lights off and turns over.

I lean my elbow against the pillow.

"Really," I said. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Knight said.

"I know that!" I said. "But _when_ it happens tomorrow is my question."

"Loki, you will be told," Knight said. "And I don't know when tomorrow. Get some shut-eye; you'll need it."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan," I said.

"Good night, Loki," Knight said.

I stare at the dots on the ceiling.

I have everything; a family, a wife, a family—with a bitter Thor—, the throne, and a child on the horizon. Come to think of it coming to Wattpadheim was my second chance. A second chance at life. All these small glowing dots connect to each other in my mind. It must be my mind playing tricks with me but these lights spelled out two words.

A boy.

I fell asleep thinking about _our_ future.

 


	34. Really? You have not noticed*

_**...November 8th, 2013...** _

**_....12:45 PM..._ **

There had been a uprising in Alfheim so it required the attention of I and the warriors three to end. Some young Asgardian boys tend to brag they can take down even the most skilled gigantic, tall, and ugly themed realm dwellers when in fact they do not have the proof and experience to do so.

"Seriously?" I ask, seeing a gigantic granite based creature looming over me. "You want me to believe that pink goes great with gray?" I had my arms folded staring back at the tall one. "Your logic is very flawed."

The granite monster lunges his arm forwards so I sent up a large shield of tough hard titanium up in the way making numerous parts to his arm shatter into delicate sharp pieces all flying in different directions. I look over seeing the granite beast staggering back. Each step makes the ground tremble beneath the moccasins of light elves excluding I and the warriors three.

"Do you want to surrender, granite beast?" I ask.

"Loki!" Fandral shouts. "These granite fellows don't listen to English!"

I roll an eye.

"Just wait for the slow poke to compute my question," I said, summoning a weapon into my hand.

"...LOKI," Fandral shouts. "That is the pickax of souls!"

"So?" I said, twirling the pickax by the leather strap in my right hand. "I have used this numerous times."

"No, you did not," Hogun said.

"Hogun is right," Fandral said. "You never used it."

I laugh at their baseless claims.

"Have too," I said. "And you have just noticed my weapon of choice dealing with uprisings," The granite beast roars at me. Drool lands all over. "Did you just drool over me?" I wipe off drool from my eyes. "Then I will make you surrender by taking your soul!"

I wave the pickax summoning hot heated flames then fling it at the granite creature. The granite creature fell apart shortly after the pickax landed in the forehead taking their soul. I use magic to get rid of the remaining drool including a handkerchief while the warriors three take care of the mess still running amok Alfheim. Asgard has the infinity gauntlet, the hammer of thunder, and the pickax of souls in careful possession. I make the wet disgusting handkerchief disappear out of my hand.

The pickax of souls is in my posession as I am responsible; despite taking away souls I send them to Niflheim shortly after the clean up is done for the failed uprising. Uprising,uprising, uprising: one word I have grown to dislike over the recent year. I have heard nothing but 'uprising' from all the other realms! I blow off the steam to the pickax. The pickax of souls can summon the power of the inner soul aka 'spirit' element from those who wield it.

I slice in half one of the granite's beasts minion.

"I am definitely surrounded by idiot pieces of granite," I said.

I look around what remained of the granite minions.

"Who else wants to be taken into the realm of souls?" I ask.

Numerous granite beasts flee and most decided to attack.

Lets say they are quickly taken care of.

"Show off," Fandral said.

"They chose to die," I said, as Hogun is speaking with some of the other light Elves.

"And now you have a trip to take to Niflheim," Volstaag said.

"A realm with messy time," I said. "Good grief sometimes I hate going there."

"I love going to Nifheim," Hogun lied.

I shook my head as Hogun rejoins the group.

I look up towards the sky.

"Heimdall," I call. "Take us back to Asgard!"

 


	35. A sour day begins

I return to Asgard in soaked boots.

"Hah," Fandral laughs. "Your breeches get wet every time!"

With a snap of my fingers; my boots and breeches get dry.

"Hah,hah," I said, sarcastically. "Very funny."

Sif, Volstaag, and Hogun had already left when I returned except for Fandral.

"I heard you've been coming up empty lately," Fandral said. "And rumors say you are in the middle of deciding to adopt one."

"My mind on adopting a child is set," I said. "Knight and I have a tough time deciding which one to take in."

"I know a couple kids," Fandral said.

"Fandral," I said. "We are thinking about a little child not a grown one."

"Baby?" Fandral guesses.

"Of course a baby," I said, with an eye roll. "Makes it much easier for the child to believe we are his or her parents." I sigh. "Fortunately we'll tell him or her the truth when they are kids."

Unlike how Odin kept back my secret for so long; I do not want to repeat that.

"A specific age," Fandral said. "That is...very narrow."

"And worth it," I said. "I suppose you know any abandoned Asgardian babies around?"

"...No," Fandral said. "But I wish you two the best."

Fandral went out the open door.

"Loki," Heimdall said, as I came to the door. "There is an urgent matter that requires your attention."

I turn away from the large left side door and face towards Heimdall.

"What is the matter, gate-keeper?" I ask.

"Jane," Heimdall said. "Jane has disappeared from my sight."

"Hold that thought," I said, holding up my index finger. "I am sending someone trusty for Jane." Heimdall raises a brow. "Pardon my rush."

I went out the door then get on a horse.

Knight had been right about being told.

________ _____

**_...2:31 PM..._ **

"When are you going to adopt a child?" One of Knight's friends being Tenar Studson—Tenar is a man by all accounts—asks.

Knight shrugs.

"Maybe next summer," Knight said. "We want to pick wisely and carefully."

Let's count how many Asgardian friends of Knight are hanging out with her; Tenar, Dell, Raven, and Fernice. That is only a small collection of the numerous friends Knight has in Asgard.

"Huh," Fernice said. Fernice is a woman as is Dell. "You are thinking about using the Midgardian way to get a child."

Dell and Raven shot Fernice a dirty look.

"No," Knight said. "Loki and I both decided not to use surrogates."

"Having a mortal carry a immortal baby—who is not theirs—inside them for nine months is not very wise," Dell said. "We know how Demigods fair inside mortal parents but a Asgardian baby growing inside a Midgardian? There is bound to be a problem with the baby by the time they are out."

"But they turn out fine most of the time!" Fernice said. "I don't see a problem in a Midgardian helping out us Asgardians."

"Remember the story about a Asgardian baby born in the realm 'Kansas city,Missouri' where the one child lacked legs?" Dell asks.

"Oh, the horror," Raven said, flinching.

"Poor child," Knight said,shaking her head. "I hope he or she got robot legs to help them out."

"I remember," Fernice said. "They turned out pretty fair."

"...No, they didn't," Dell said. "She made the Carrie story start!"

Knight's jaw drops, Tenar sighs rubbing his forehead, and Raven turns pretty white.

"She turned out pretty well and did good with it," Fernice said.

" _After_ high school," Dell said.

"So what?" Fernice asks. "Her story has inspired other Midgardians and Asgardians despite what image she made."

"Fernice," Dell said. "Most Midgardians fear such powers because of her."

"I can't believe the original Carrie lacked legs," Knight said.

"She had her knees just not the legs," Fernice said.

I came by under the disguise of a gray dove.

A sudden urge to relieve myself took over, so I turn around, and then the worst happens. What landed on Fernice's head is white liquid in the perfect shape of a small pool. Knight catches sight of me by looking up. Fernice stood up, eyes wide, but pretty disgusted.

"My perfect hair is ruined!" Fernice cries.

"It looks fine, Fernice," Dell said, inbetween laughs.

"Pardon me," Knight said, getting up off the summer chair.

I flew over into a passage way safe from outsider's view then turn back into a human.

"Lok," Knight said. "That was classic of you doing that on Fernice."

Normally Knight is not that happy about me accidentally doing this kind of things in the form of a animal. Perhaps this is just Knight after chatting with Tenar and Dell about what has gone on the past few months. Knight is normally a social butterfly and does need her moments to get the load off.

"Normally you wouldn't approve of that," I note.

"I am in a good mood right now, honey," Knight said. "What brings you here?"

"It is happening,Knight," I said. "Jane has disappeared from Heimdall's sight."

Fernice shot by rubbing a bar of soap in her hair appearing to be hysterical.

"You know," Knight said. "I thought of The Happening at the first part."

"That horrid movie," I said,in horror.

Knight has a short laugh.

"Good and bad," Knight said. "Yet very memorable."

"Why do mortals find a love story in a movie where people are killing themselves?" I ask.

"Blame nature for it happening in the movie," Knight said. "There is always a bright side to the darkness." She pats on my chest. "Now my pretty boy; go warn Odin."

Knight then walks past me.

I watch Knight, thinking; _she sure has a way with words._


	36. The attack on Asgard

**_...3:20 PM.._**.

**..Asgard...**

Father did not believe me when I told him about the foreseen attack of the Dark Elves; he only warned me making lies about them returning is not wise to do. At the time I had not been lying at all to Odin. I decided, 'suit yourself', figuring Odin might really take advantage of the extra hours he has to begin a preparation by the guards.

Knight brought Jane to my room—with Jane under a disguise, of course—.

"Go get your friends," I said. "I hope your friends know sword fighting."

"They do," Knight said.

"And I taught you," I said. "I amused none of them taught you."

"I can control spikes, honey," Knight reminds me.

I look over towards Jane.

Jane is looking at a mirror showing an ugly side of her that isn't real.

The trickery mirror always works around mortals.

"Okay then," I said, turning my head away from Jane right towards Knight. "Use the time you have left to warn them." Knight nods then leaves the doorway, and I shut the door. "Jane," Jane looks up towards me. "You want the Aether out?"

"Yes," Jane said, putting down the mirror on the table. "I made it rain outside; that is really bizaar."

I come over to Jane taking out a small dagger.

"Hand out," I said.

"What?" Jane asks, puzzled.

"Hand, out," I repeat. "The Aether will be out quicker if you do."

Jane folds her arms.

"I vote for a different option," Jane said. "I am from a democracy."

"Oh Jane," I said, with a sigh. "The other options take an hour and one requires your death."

Jane does a pucker face.

"Well, there is different choices!" Jane said.

"Uh, death?" I offer. "I think not." I hunch my eyebrows. "And you are not in a democracy filled realm, so by the orders of a future king; hand out!"

Jane apparently is so stubborn I had to grab her by the hand then make a cut on it by using a magic spell that prevented Jane from moving an inch. I made a little cut on the palm of Jane's right hand. I knew this spell will hurt me but not Jane and far as Knight is aware it is safe to use. I held my hand above Jane's bleeding right hand.

"This will be over in five minutes," I said.

Jane stares at me in horror.

"You will be fine,Jane Foster," I said, with a small smile. "It is just me who will be in pain."

My smile fades as I look down towards the hand feeling the energy of the Aether radiating off. I meticulously summon the dark power from Jane using strong magic. My hand begins to show dark markings spreading all over peeling away off a empty shell to a egg. The general shape of the infinity stone is coming into my hand struggling to keep it holding.

Jane's eyes are full of fear.

"Nearly there," I said, wincing.

The faint color of red to the Aether began to show.

That is when a powerful force struck the castle walls. I fell back landing on the floor yelping in pain. My left hand is injured but it is not able to function for the time being. I use my right hand to unfreeze Jane out of her paralyzed state also making her hand be wrapped up in some cloth. I can't do that again using my other hand; it may be useful to hold my limp left arm.

"What kind of spell is that?" Jane asks.

I look over to a door near the closet.

"Go hide in the room," I said.

"I am in the room," Jane said.

I turn my head back towards Jane.

"The other room," I said. "It is my...stash of things. It is purely indestructible," I get up using my right arm to help me. "Don't worry about me," I made a cast for my left arm around my shoulder and end at the elbow. "I will have this fixed in no time."

"Loki," Jane said. "What kind of spell were you using?"

"You don't want to know," I said, grimly.

I am willing to help someone my brother cared about in the original timeline.

"I do want to know," Jane said, determinedly.

"That spell is one that extracts infinity stones," I said. "Those who do it...normally do not walk away unless they are well armored which I am not so losing an arm is quite reasonable." I made the door open. "Jane, please, I will make sure it is out of you by the time my arm is healed."

"Wait, it costs a life to do that?" Jane asks.

"Like I said; well armored," I said. "Injuries would be at a minimal. Trust me, I will be prepared for it next time." I gesture to the safe inside and comfy outfitted room. "Now don't make me beg to save your life."

___________ _______

**_...3:35 PM..._ **

**_...In the city of Asgard..._ **

I had to make sure if Thor is still in his cell.

It is the least I can do—knowing Knight, she probably is keeping the children safe in a local large building for the parents—other than being a useless prince unable to do a thing. I came into the cave like building. A dark elf charges right at me so I send a gust of ice right into him then strike my dagger into his chest making a effective kill shot. Even with my left arm out of commission fighting is rather easy.

The frozen dark elf fell backwards landing on the ground and the ice shatters apart off his body. He did not move upon landing while I walk past him summoning the pickax of souls in my right hand. A group of dark elves get in my way. All in a perfect row.

"Surrender," I said. "Or face the death penalty!"

"Uh no," The leading dark elf said.

I shrug.

"Suit yourself," I said, tipping it forwards feeling extensive heat burn off the back end of the pick ax.

I swung it forwards.

The pickax flew striking them all similar to a boomer rang except it absorbs their souls. I catch the pickax once more with my right hand. I quicken my pace down the hall seeing a mess of dead Asgardian guards,Dark Elves, and other prisoners laying on the ground except for those who are well hidden out of this portion of the hall such as Amora. Amora can take down great kings and she should be feared. I came to the cell where Thor should be. 'Should be' is the key words.

I stare seeing the field is down.

But I also felt a little hope that perhaps Thor has turned a leaf and decided to help.

"Got'cha."

I landed in the cell,left elbow first, recoiling in pain.

"Brother?" I call, looking up.

I had dropped the pickax on the ground.

There stood Thor, in his mighty armor, lacking the hammer. Beside him stood a group of Dark Elves. No, no, no! This cannot be real. I saw a mess around me including what seems to be a very repaired hole in the wall. I did not have a word to say seeing what had is coming through in words not needing to be spoken.

"Here is the son of Laufey," Thor said. "I believe your mission to find the Aether just got easier."

No, this can't be real.

Not Thor, not...him

"You will never find it!" I said. "What happened to you, brother? I thought—"

"Thought nothing," Thor sharply interrupts me. "Let's see how your kingdom is in ruins."

"Where is Jane?" Malekith asks.

"In your dreams," I said. "I will never tell the likes of you!"

Thor rolls an eye.

"Where-ever Father is," Thor said. "Jane is likely to be near. Odin must be in the throne room nearby, and if she's not there, hallway to the left with the staircase."

That leads to Mother's room.

THOR, HOW COULD YOU?

"Thor!" I shout. "You don't want to do that!"

"Yes, I do," Thor said. "I want to leave this kingdom in ruins." He turns his head towards Malekith. "Let's go; I will help you with Odin."

I get towards the electrical field seeing them walk past.

"THOR!" I shout. "Odin is your FATHER!"

Thor ignores me continuing the conversation.

"AND FRIGGA IS YOUR MOTHER!" I shout. "Please, stop and think about what you are doing!"

"I have had a year to think about it!" Thor shouts back. "My mind is set."

Thor and the Dark Elves disappear from my view.

The electrical beams made by the shield had arisen once more but I leaned forward through that pain leaning my forehead on it. Had I just seen the one and only Odinson just betray his biological family? All that in one single day over Jane Foster concealing the Aether. I feel anger and hurt. I slide down in pain backing off from the shield.

 _Brother,_ I thought _, I trusted you._

I hear the sounds of loud booming crashing belonging to buildings collapsing to the ground. Asgard is falling to the Dark Elves. The Monarchy is on shaky hill right now in terms of life and death. My right hand curls up into a fist. Stuck in this rut and I cannot do a thing. I had to wait out for someone to find me. I had to wait while others died. I want to make the Dark Elves pay.

Twenty-three minutes later the firing had come to a halt and what remains of living Asgardian guards let me out. But Thor had done the damage to the monarchy in a way I cannot find forgiveness in my heart for him. For that, even with Thor willingly turning himself in afterwards, his fate lies with Odin.

Odin, the All-Father of Asgard, in critical condition.

In _critical_ condition.

 


	37. All-father

**...After the 1st wave...**

**...Behind castle walls...**

I am pacing outside the doors awaiting news of Odin's condition. I pray in my mind Odin lives this one day in the middle of Asgard's greatest threat. I am not ready to become king this early in the game. I am not ready at all. I came to a halt when the doors to the room come to a creak and a wide open gesture with a couple healers.

I raise my head up as my hands are behind my back.

"He lives?" I ask, hopeful.

The old healer lowers her head.

"There is nothing we can do," The old healer said. "All-Father."

"You must be mistaken," I said. "I am not the All-Father!"

"Odin has passed of his injuries," The 2nd young healer said. "All-Father."

I feel dread and uncontrollable emotion coming up.

"Prepare our fallen for their last voyage," I said.

"Yes, All-Father," The old healer said, bowing her head.

I turn away then quickly walk down the hallway past the servants. After all I have done to prevent the death of two important figures on Asgard; I failed. Preventing the death of my mother at the cost of defending Asgard and Jane's very short life. How fortunate was I not to lose Mother the first time around? I had been lucky. I was damn lucky and so was Thor. Thor had been twice lucky not losing his father. But maybe not; because in exchange, Thor lost Jane and I never knew Knight.

I shut the doors behind myself with a loud thud.

I made a mess in my chambers-not to confuse with the bedroom I share with Knight-knocking off items on the table,shutting the curtains to the room blocking view of my outrage,and broke anything within hands reach. I collapse in the corner of the room with my back to the wall after 20 minutes lashing out my anger. I throw a glass ball at the door. The ball broke into pieces with a loud 's-latter' spilling water all over the place including what remains of snow flakes. I didn't notice what glass pieces had wedged themselves under my feet, my knuckles bruised for striking at the wall,and in a complete emotional wreck. The door to my room gently opens.

Knight pokes her head in.

"Are you okay?" Knight asks.

"I am," I lied.

Knight walks into the room.

"I heard the news," Knight said. "The people are waiting for you,"

"They can wait for the man to bust his way out of the cell and apologize for his actions!" I said. "That man is not me."

Knight walks over then sat down next to me with her hands wrapped around her legs.

"Loki," Knight said. "The man I married is in a complete mess grieving. More people than before are looking up to him and he is at a loss at what to do about it." She sounds sincere feeling alongside my cheek. "You are unsure,Loki," Knight lowers her hand off my cheek. "And I can do the ceremony for you."

"You are attending?" I ask.

"Why yes, I am," Knight said, putting her hand on her chest. "Scouts honor."

I smile.

"You never lost a parent," I said.

"I have lost dear friends close to me," Knight said, getting up. "I know how it feels," She steps over the shards of glass headed back towards the door. "Take long as you like, Lok." She comes to the door then puts her hand on the handle. "You can grieve in your little way out of public view."

Knight opens the door and exits the room.

I hear the pat-pat of rain outside the curtain.

I get up, push the curtain back, and see a dark sky pouring out rain landing in the body of water laying outside the kingdom. Herds of Asgardians are headed towards the seabody. I turn away feeling unsure about taking up the mantle of 'All-Father'. But who would take the mantle if I were to refuse it? No one asides to Knight and I. Frigga would want me to take up the role I had been spared from for quite a long time. And for that I am grateful.

But what did Frigga see in me?

_A leader?_

What did Odin see in me; _a mischievous Frost Giant_?

I lower my head with a sigh.

"Is that what you saw in me," I said, turning my head towards the side. "Mother?"

A coin slips off the table landing on the floor.

I softly smile closing the curtain.

Then I feel pain from my feet.

"Ow," I said, flinching.

I sat down in what remains of a chair and began prying out the shards of glass. First I have to clean up, hide my bruises, and second of all wrap my feet up in some fabric so it won't bleed through my perfectly green comfy socks. We can't avoid honoring our fallen and it is generally not accepted among the people unless not attending has a perfectly logical reasoning. I can attend-while from the castle-using a lantern cube.

But I am not attending from the castle.

I am attending the honor ceremony in a little bit.

 


	38. Here I am

**_...At the sea of Asgard..._ **

I arrive in the nick of time beside Knight in a hue of green magic.

"You have come!" Knight said, her eyes brightening. "I thought you would have stayed back at the castle."

I sheepishly smile getting my footing.

"Can't exactly miss my parent's farewell," I said.

Knight nods as I take her hand.

The dead have been sent off the docks in little boats burning in flames. Many Asgardians let go of their candle cube after the fallen. I look down to mine-that I had brought myself-in my right hand. I cannot believe it. The passing of two people seen throughout my life. Now they are not in my future. But what is in my future is a Queen and a child.

Odin and Frigga; gone.

"It is time to let go," Knight said.

"About time," I said, turning my head towards Knight. "Isn't it?"

Knight nods.

I turn my head back towards the lantern.

"Goodbye,Mother," I said, softly.

I let go of the lantern.

Knight lets go of her's, too.

The two join the others in the coming darkness.

I remember how Frigga had been of a mother to me, how Thor had tried to be a brother-it is worthy to note Thor succeeded; at least, my Thor did-,and Odin just being an awkward parent around me because we were not of the same cloth and blood. For that I can forgive Odin on the parenting part; not many know how to raise a Frost Giant's offspring quite well! Frigga taught me to fight and use magic to my desire.Their souls breeze into the night sky leaving behind dark remains of rafts lacking bodies. I feel tears coming out of my eyes.

I squeeze Knight's hand.

We have a second attack to prepare for.

I wipe off the tears from my eyes.

"I am always here for you, Loki," Knight said.

"And for that I am grateful," I said, sharing a fond smile with Knight.

Together, we can get through this as All-Father and All-Mother of Asgard.

Together, we are stronger than before.

 


	39. Punishment

**_...4:58 PM..._ **

**_...Throne room..._ **

The guards had left the room leaving me with Thor. This time he is in shackles, this time I held the Gungnir, and I am the All-Father. Thor is the one who should pay for his grievous crime. The doors came to a shut leaving behind an echo in the throne room. The columns had dents and scars left behind by one of Thor's stunt in 2011.

I have a choice, one that I hate, but there is no more chances for Thor.

"King of a ruined realm," Thor said. "What brings you to take me out into a room of penance?"

"I would not exactly call the throne room 'a room of penance'," I said, getting up off the seat. "It is the room of authority," I summon a dark elf weapon into my hand walking down the row of stairs towards Thor. "To which you have forever disowned yourself of."

"I was disowned of it long ago," Thor said.

I stop at the last step.

"You may be a brother to me, but this...this?" I said, holding the dark elf weapon in my left hand. I turn it into dust letting it land on the gray stair step then take a step forward over the dust. "This is not forgivable."

"Forgiveness is nothing of the sorts a ruined realm is up for," Thor said. "You are avoiding my question."

I narrow my eyes at Thor.

"For long as I remember," I said, my eyes return to their normal size. "I have held out for you, believed in you, and had hope you wouldn't screw up this _one last chance_ to prove everyone is wrong about their new thought on you!" I held up my index finger emphasizing on the last chance part. "But..." I lower my hand. "You have proved me wrong."

Thor frowns.

"That is a lecture my Father would have delivered," Thor said. "And you are not an Odinson."

Those words hurt like copper iron applied to my face under steaming conditions.

"I will make you pay for your crimes," I said, once clearing my throat. "Perhaps Father can get through stubborn skull."

"They say he is dead," Thor said.

"And so will you," I said. "You'll be joining the others in five minutes minutes and I won't be here to see your head cut off." I walk around Thor holding the Gungnir in my hand with my head lowered. "Asgard won't know of your passing until the battle is really over."

I made a spell paralyzing Thor in where he stood.

"A private execution and you don't bother to attend it?" Thor said. "How weak of you."

I shook my head.

"Weak..." I take a stop at the door. I look over my shoulder towards Thor feeling pity and bitterness towards him. It is hard to feel this way towards an Asgardian I considered my brother. "Weak is letting you live one more day."

I sadly turn away masking my facial reaction then open the door into the hallway where the executioner stood sharpening his axe. The executioner looks up, his eyes full of dead, yet they saw through me like a detective straight out of Midgardian films.

"The room is ready," I said. "You have full control of it."

"It is an honor, All-Father," The executioner said, bowing his head.

"Do not be seen," I said. "And his body must be dumped into a unmarked grave not burned."

"You are withholding the normal way of funeral?" The executioner said.

"Thor disgraced his family," I said. "It is what Odin would have done if Frigga, I,and Knight had died."

I can't hand forgiveness to Thor.

I can not.

"As you wish, All-Father," The executioner said.

I take a step to the side and let the executioner in.

The Dark Elves will attack soon and I had a second wave of attacks to plan for.

 


	40. Walking in

**...5:53 PM...**

A hooded figure walks into the throne room that has been set up for the battle plans of Asgard. Jane is safe and not in this occasion for selective thinking against the dark elves. I had to weaken the Dark Elves enough that it leaves me enough time to extract the Aether from Jane while in armor to reduce the infliction.

The second wave had begun twenty-two minutes ago.

I stationed at the west and east side of Asgard an army of Asgardian warriors to use the ball vacuums against the Dark Elves. The south side of Asgard has volunteers in arms fighting against the Dark Elves lacking the metal vacuum balls.

"A surprise attack on that side—in the old butcher shop—might throw them off," I said. "No one expects slingshots from the butchers."

"Why that is not a bright idea," The hooded figure spoke in a deep and fake voice. "Using a big wagon on them can knock out the attackers and disarming them would be much easier than said."

The guards turns towards the hooded figure and I look up.

How did the figure get past the Dark Elves and the many Asgardians?

"Leave me with this visitor," I said.

"As you wish, All-Father," One of the Asgardian Guards said.

The other Asgardians left through the doorway. The door closes behind them. The figure stood in the middle of the room biding their time so still and silently I had wonder what kind of fool these Dark Elves are for sending in their most prized fake sounding men.

"Show yourself, dark elf," I said.

"I am not a dark elf,brother," The figure said, unhooding himself.

It is Thor.

"You should be dead!" I said, staggering back then land on the floor staring at him in horror.

Thor stares at me,oddly, raising a brow. There is a touch of innocence to his eyes that I hadn't seen in years. The bitterness I lost saw in his eyes are essentially not there at all. It is like I am talking to someone else in the form of Thor.

Thor lowers his brow.

"...I am very much alive," Thor said. "And everyone was looking at me strangely so I put this on and came here to get answers why Asgard is under the attack of Dark Elves!"

I stare at Thor.

He is really there, flesh and bone.

"I am not standing here all day,brother," Thor said, tapping his foot. "I should be impressed I scared you; for once, but this is very serious."

"Jane," I said, getting up.

"Jane is dead," Thor said.

"Jane is very alive, brother," I said.

"I saw her die," Thor said. "And if this a trick; you are being cruel."

I clear my throat.

"Brother," I said. "What happened to you last?"

"Thanos struck me with the infinity gauntlet," Thor said.

I raise a brow.

"But...no hammer?" I ask.

"Thanos tore apart the hammer and took out a infinity stone," Thor said. I lower my brow. "Just like that." No wonder Thor does not have the hammer on his person. Thor looks around puzzled then back towards me with a curious look in his eyes. "Where is Father?"

"Brother, you have been sent into a different timeline by Thanos." I said,relieved. "Father and Mother have passed in this timeline."

"What about me?" Thor asks.

"Let's not dwell on the past," I said.

"But you are king!" Thor said.

"I didn't want to be," I said. "But fate apparently had some other plans in mind," I roll an eye. "Jane is alive in this timeline and I want you to meet her."

"Jane has the Aether inside," Thor said, his eyes wide.

"Yes," I said.

Thor's eyes return to their normal size.

"And Jane still lives," Thor said.

"She does," I said, nodding.

"I could thank Thanos for this chance," Thor said.

I smile,actually, for the first time in a long time by something Thor had said.

"Did you remember telling me about a realm called Wattpadheim?" I ask.

"Yes," Thor said. "I did."

I feel light and bright at once, fluffy as a cloud.

"Welcome home, brother," I said, quite happy. "I will explain all of this away...later, but first you need to meet Jane."

 


	41. Not going to wait

**...6:10 PM...**

"Wait here," I said.

Thor is aw-struck by the decorations on the wall to the hall.

"I never seen this part of the castle," Thor notes.

"Only the king and those he trusts can enter it," I said, leaving Thor to his very intrigued session on the decorations.

The hall itself is protected under a spell that prevents anything from destroying it. No, it is nothing like Odin's vault because that is a room with a staircase leading to a room with several important items to Asgard. I continue my way out of the hall taking several different turns. I came back into the normal section of the castle. The castle trembles from side to side letting loose discarded items out or off their places. I use the wall as my balance support. One of the blasts from the Dark Elves machine outside had struck a part of the tall tube parts resembling that many Midgardians can compare to pipes on a certain kind of piano called the Organ. Why that is wordy to explain but I really do not know how to refer to them. Towers might be the go-to option for most people except for those who want to be correct referring to individual parts of buildings.

It is not hard to guess which one of these people I am.

I came across the guards I dismissed from the throne room.

"You know how Midgardians fought with their machinery and trenches?" I ask.

"Yes," The 2nd guard said.

"Including ants fighting against intruders," I add.

"We do," The 3rd guard said.

"Use a mix of both," I said. "But without the trenches. You must not make a sound when the reinforcements for the Dark Elves come in. It is the element of surprise we have over the Dark Elves. We know Asgard better than them."

I see a glint in their eyes.

The guards nod and then leave except for one.

The one and only Tenar.

"All-Father," Tenar said. "I am curious if you did order all the children be taken to a building away from the fighting."

Why yes, Knight had gone over board to help the people.

"I did," I lied.

"...But why send The All-Mother?" Tenar asks.

"You know how Knight is," I remind Tenar. "She doesn't want to stand around doing nothing when there are children's lives in stake during a battle."

Tenar nods with a look of realization on his face.

"I understand, All-Father," Tenar said.

"...But I am curious," I said. "How fortified is the building?"

"Picture the thorns from the 'Sleeping Beauty' cartoon movie except every slice taken off is replaced," Tenar said. "Unfortunately I had to see this movie numerous times because Knight and the others love it."

Go figure; Knight loved the movie 'Maleficent'-I only know of this because one thread house during my Wattpadheim days I saw Knight be in a discussion about the movie in the Cafe State-even though it is a stand alone. I nod because I also know about the cartoon movie 'Sleeping Beauty' only once so Tenar probably knows more about the film than I do.

Tenar follows after the other guards.

I resume my walk lasting five minutes. I came to a halt beside a out of place bookshelf. I tilt a small volumed book outwards. The bookshelf slides to the side making an entrance to a large library. Jane is at a table reading one of Odin's great books probably the chapter involving the Aether. I walk into the seemingly ancient room. Jane looks up from the book appearing to be confused yet more aware. I can not exactly pinpoint which kind of 'aware' is on Jane's face but it is there.

"I know what it can do," Jane said. "I can't believe the portal lead me to this."

"It wasn't just the portal that lead you," I said. "It was your fate."

"Fate has nothing to do with my problem," Jane said.

"Why Jane, it has everything to do with the Aether being inside you," I come over to Jane. "You remember the story I told you leading up to Wattpadheim?" Jane nods. "Remember; I have been through this before, somewhat, and I know someone who can end Malekith."

"What do you mean by somewhat?" Jane asks.

"This is a different timeline," I said. "Or you can call this an Alternate Universe if you like."

"Just how alternate is this?" Jane asks.

I sigh.

"Odin and Frigga," I said, in a low voice. "They did not die the first time."

"So it is very alternate," Jane said.

I slowly nod.

"It is," I said. "I helped Thor with a plan to draw Malekith out into the city limits blocking any sort of technology being Dark Elves from being useful and gave a fighting square for Thor to finish off Malekith using the ship against him."

"...A whole ship," Jane said, with eyes wide.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "It crushed Malekith."

"Are you talking about a spaceship or a boat on the water?" Jane asks.

"A spaceship," I said. "I have someone who can help and this time the fight is not going to be held in the city limits of Asgard." The book closes on its own. "Jane, about Wattpadheim...do you recall what I told you about the Thor in that timeline?"

"I do," Jane said. "He sounded like a big teddy bear."

"That he is,really," I said. "But more docile than frightening."

"...So what about him?" Jane asks.

"You are going to meet my Thor," I said.

At first Jane is skeptical.

"That is not possible," Jane said. "You can't just take another Thor while the one of this universe still lives."

I laugh.

"I am well aware of that," I said. But Jane does not know her version of Thor is dead. I want to tell the news shortly after introducing her to someone she should have met three years ago. "Why not use what is willing to help? " I walk back to the entrance then look over my shoulder towards Jane. "Thor is not going to wait all day."

 


	42. The hallway interruption

Getting Jane out of the secret library proved difficult but I won out by a little coaching and the room trembling every time a outside Dark Elf attack landed on a specific part of the castle. I had to say that books too can be weapons to Jane. That comment made Jane get out of the room.

Perhaps Joy is right; books can be weapons, literately.

"Have you ever been attacked by a book?" Jane asks.

"No," I said, as we are walking down the hall. "Not ever."

"But you just said they can be weapons," Jane said.

"It got you out of the room," I said.

Jane narrows her eyes towards me.

"You wouldn't tell someone that unless there is given proof," Jane said.

I had a short laugh.

"Two years ago I met a woman named Joy," I said. "And she is the one who told me books can be weapons."

"Joy?" Jane asks.

"Joy," I said.

"Joy who?" Jane asks.

"Joy Jelenisto," I said. "Of your realm but Joy is from a different universe."

"Wow, that is a lot of Alternate Universe people," Jane notes. "That sounds pretty crowded."

"She helped us get to Thor," I explain. "And stop the Chitauri from continuing their attack with ice-cream on a decorated car, a Chitauri carriage, and a bigger by the inside chest."

"One question," Jane said. "How do you keep track of all this?"

"It is easy," I said. "Everyone acts different, and you didn't have sunglasses on your head." Jane feels for the sunglasses on her head. "You are not that different, Jane Foster, from the one I met originally. There is only slight differences between everyone to me."

Jane takes off the sunglasses.

"You knew I had sunglasses on this entire time and you didn't tell me?" Jane asks.

"Well, what is the point of telling when it falls in your line of view and you improvise that it was expected?" I ask. "There is no point."

Jane frowns.

"Just how different is everyone to you?" Jane asks.

"Fandral still attracts woman and understand them but this version has commitment issues," I explain. "Sif is a warrior and friend of Thor however this version believed in herself while training, Hogun is still the one who tries to be serious however this version is a little flirty around elves —need I note; both genders—,and Volstaag...Volstaag is the same man I knew."

"That's a really good assessment of everyone," Jane said.

"I have memories from two lives," I said. "2,000 memories."

I hear something coming from the glass widow. It sounds electronic, small, and oddly alien sounding to that of a machine. I stop in my tracks and held my left hand out in Jane's way.

"What is it?" Jane asks, once she stops.

"I hear something..." I said. "It sounds...." I raise a brow, confused, with my other brow down. "Electronic?"

"Don't look at me," Jane said. I lower my brow. "My cell phone is with my preferred clothing."

I turn my head towards Jane.

"Listen," I said, lowering my arm. "Listen for a small and very alien machinery sound."

Jane puts her left hand beside her ear and listens.

"I hear nothing," Jane said, lowering her hand. The sound gets closer and closer. "I hear it now."

I change myself into a rather large circular tough vase around Jane. An explosion tore through the wall to the hall sending various pieces of brick and glass all over the place followed by smoke. I change myself back into a human after the explosion had settled.

"Woah," Jane said, turning her head towards me. "I didn't know you can become vases!"

"Don't get any bright ideas," I said. "I have no plans to become one for a long time."

"...I was going to ask for you to make a jade vase for Darcy," Jane said.

"If I did; she would be a billionaire overnight," I said, refusing.

"Or a golden mirror coated in brown paint," Jane said.

"That would be fun to pull on Darcy," I said. "And she would never know."

The idea sounds fun to me.

"I agree," Jane said.

I turn my head towards the hole.

"Can't go this way," I said, noticing a large space craft figure in the distance above the shapes of Asgard's numerous damaged buildings. A sudden thought came to me explaining how they shot this specific side of the castle. I turn my head towards Jane. "They are tracking you by the Aether's power."

"That is bad," Jane said.

"But I can make a projection of you and distract them for the time being while we make a short cut," I said. "This projection will have fake qualities of the Aether's power coming off."

"So a holoform of me," Jane said. "That's...a little creepy."

"It will look very real to them," I said. "And work at least the way I think it will."

"Let's give this a shot," Jane said.

I made the projection and made it seem incredibly real. Jane and I went down the other passage way to the hidden secret hall. The projection of Jane walks down the mess of rocks towards the concrete ground leading to a group of Dark Elves mainly one of them being Malekith. The gift of being able to make projections comes with seeing what they see, hear what they hear, and feel what they feel.

"Are you ready to give me the Aether?" Malekith asks Jane's projection.

"Sorry?" Jane's projection said. "I didn't understand a word."

"I am speaking English, mortal human," Malekith said.

"Sounds like you are speaking in the language of elf from Lord of The Rings," Jane's projection said.

"There is no such lord of the rings," The second dark elf said. "We are certain of it."

Malekith frowns.

"Give me the Aether," Malekith said, holding his hand out. "And I might spare your life."

"Last time you said that..." Jane's projection said, narrowing her eyes sharply at Malekith. She steps back. "It didn't end out well for me."

Malekith raises his weapon up, clicks the trigger, and shot at the forehead of Jane's projection. Jane's projection lands on the mountain of rubble made up of bricks.

"Malekith!" The second dark elf said. "Whatever is on your damn dark elf mind?"

"This is not our target," Malekith said, grimly.

"But the mortal is here," The third dark elf said. "And we cannot get the Aether out."

Malekith turns towards the third dark elf.

"Why would the king of Asgard leave a mortal out like bait?" Malekith asks, frowning upon the third dark elf.

"To save his realm," The fellow dark elf said.

"Idiot," Malekith said. "It is a trick!" He turns back towards Jane's projection. "The mortal is not here." Malekith walks over to the side of Jane's projection then lowers himself to her right ear. "I have heard about you,I know what you are, and I know who you are. You are Laufey's child; Loki, isn't that your name?"

I had a pause in the hall.

Dark Elves are rather intelligent and normally do not fair well with Asgardians adopting Frost Giants.

"Loki, come on," Jane said, down the hall.

Malekith's face still retains the seriousness.

"Coming," I said, going right past Jane.

"Hey, slow down!" Jane said. "I am not fast as you are."

I can still experience what the projection is experiencing.

"If you do not hand over the mortal to us then your realm will fall, so called king of Asgard has tried to trick me but you _can't_ trick me." Malekith said. "I AM MALEKITH and I lead the Dark Elves! What keeps a desperate god like you from saving your realm?"

"Nothing does," Jane's projection said.

Malekith frowns.

"What do you have that I do not?" Malekith said. "The realm that took you in is falling and you are refusing to help it!"

I thought about Frigga and Odin.

"Hope," Jane's projection said.

Jane's projection disappears.

 


	43. Being slapped

"Jane," I said, as we had come to the hall. "Meet the good Thor."

Jane walks over to Thor then slaps him at the face.

"Ow," Thor said, rubbing his cheek.

"That is for New York!" Jane said.

"I was busy," Thor said. 

Jane glares at Thor in anger.

"Leading an attack on New York is not the kind of busy I think to believe what is right and what is wrong between killing people." Jane said. 

Thor looks over towards me, confused, then back to Jane. 

"You messed my mind up with the scepter," Jane said. "My mind may be 'whole' again but there are certain parts Loki could not repair."

Thor stares at Jane for awhile, mostly in shock, at what she had to say.

"I didn't do that," Thor said.

"Yes, you did." Jane said. 

"Did not," Thor said. "That was a different me." 

Jane turns her head towards me. 

'What did you do to him?" Jane asks. 

"Nothing," I said. "I told you; this is the Thor who suggested Wattpadheim to me. The good one." I sigh at the look that Jane is making. "You just slapped an innocent man and you still won't believe me." 

"That is not possible," Jane said.

"It is," Thor and I said. 

"When you're hit by a infinity stone of time," Thor adds. "Anything is possible."

Jane turns her head towards me.

"Does Knight know about this?" Jane asks.

I hesitate.

"...Wait, Knight?" Thor said. "As in SpikyKnight?"

I sigh.

"Yes, Knight," I said. "I am married to her." Thor is shocked and dumbfounded quite the opposite of his other self's reaction. "Knight is an Asgardian this time around. I will explain the circumstance about it, I promise."

Jane has a short amused laugh.

"You didn't bother to tell your wife that her arch enemy still lives," Jane said. "Nice move."

"I haven't told Knight about the other Thor's death," I admit. "I was going to tell her after the battle was over."

"Brother,when did my other-self die?" Thor asks.

"An hour ago," I said.

"What about the hammer?" Thor asks.

"She is still searching for someone worthy of her power," I said.

Thor gasps for a little while.

"The hammer disowned my other-self?" Thor asks.

I nod.

"Yes, after the battle in New York," I said.

"Who else knows my other self is dead?" Thor asks.

"The executioner," I said. "And I."

"That's one short list," Jane said.

"Short enough for me," Thor said. "You have to make it clear to everyone that you changed your mind and I did something good."

"That I can do," I said.

"...One problem; how are you going to set that up?" Jane asks.

"We don't need to set it up," Thor said. "Loki is good at what he does."

"One part of it we do," I said. "We will need help from your friends, and then the lie will be put out."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Thor asks.

"Yes," I said.

For once we were thinking about the same idea. I suppose Thor has figured out his other self took on my previous role in this timeline. I suppose a lot of things. We had to explain to Jane what our idea is, at first she thought it was a strange idea and not something conventional. We do need our fair share of back up pulling off this plan.

We need to make it seem like it had not been expected.

The plan can improve with others input on it.

 

 


	44. Explaining

"We didn't get this far last time," Thor said, in a low voice.

"Why?" Jane asks.

Thor and I share a worried look.

"You died," I said. "Shortly after Malekith took out the Aether. We didn't expect Malekith to kill the other you."

I had gathered the warriors three including Sif into a room. Away from the throne room in fact. This room is more seclusive and not very damaged because it is never really used a lot. I advise Jane to go into the room first before Thor and I.

The door closes behind Jane.

"I owe you an explanation," I said. "Thanos attacked Wattpadheim, Knight was dying, and I had Scarlet bend time. I intended...I originally intended to never have come into the realm in the first place and searched for the site online rather than realm searching. I...didn't want to remember meeting and knowing Knight at all. I was the only one to remember but since there is no record of Scarlet and her brother on Midgard; she didn't do what I asked. She went straight to the beginning. I thought I was the only one but I was very, very, very wrong."

"Who else remembered?" Thor asks.

"Laufey and a magnifying glass," I said.

"Brother, a magnifying glass is inanimate object," Thor reminds me.

"But this one was different," I said. "And it showed your other self what conversation I had with Knight shortly after he met up with Laufey. Then you let the attack on the vault happen, then you left me behind on Jotunheim, then you lied about my status, and then you destroyed numerous columns in the throne room calling Knight out as words I cannot repeat to this day. You destroyed the bifrost, Knight got stuck in it, and you shared the fate I had originally."

"What fate was that?" Thor asks.

"It is best you do not know," I said. "And you attacked New York."

"...So, I used Jane?" Thor said.

"Yes, you did," I said. "The other you did."

"But...why?" Thor asks.

"Bitterness, I believe," I said. "And then hours ago; he helped the dark elves."

Thor gasps.

"Them?" Thor said.

I nod.

"Sadly, it is the truth," I said. "The other you told them where to find Odin." I clear my throat. "Knight does not like the other you, at all, for what had happened three years ago. Knight remembers her previous life just not the writing stories and reading stories part."

"How long has she remembered?" Thor asks.

"Knight remembered after being taken in the Bifrost; so, three years," I said. "I got Knight out of the Bifrost one year ago."

"...And you?" Thor asks.

"Three," I said. "What the other you did during the second coronation made Odin decide you are not heir to the throne but I can decide that."

"No thank you,brother," Thor said. "Asgard is still standing. And I think you are doing a good job at it."

Thor opens the door then walks into the room.

I feel warm and a smile on my face.

By the stars had I missed my Thor.

 


	45. Sending a friend

"Sif," I said. "You are willing to lay down your life for Jane's?"

Sif nods.

"It is for Asgard," Sif said. "Send me with them; those Dark Elves will not expect me."

I look over towards Thor and Jane who are by the large doors leading into the tunnel sharing a discussion. I turn my head back towards Sif feeling hopeful this time Jane will not die.

"I cannot guarantee you'll live," I said.

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Sif said.

Asgard is currently under lockdown. Why yes, we have to make it seem the escape from the castle walls is not expected. Thor knows the way to the gigantic space craft belonging to the Dark Elves current resting in idle mode.

"You know the spell, right?" I ask.

"I still remember it," Sif said. "You taught me the spell for fun when we were kids and it is still in my memory."

"Thank you for believing in Thor," I said. "Out of everyone in the room..."

"It is his eyes," Sif said. "I haven't seen that kind of innocent light in them in for years."

"So you noticed it too," I said.

Sif nods.

"But to be on the safe side," Sif said. "Did Thor really grab you out of a explosion?"

"He did," I said.

"Whatever you did to Thor; that was amazing work," Sif said.

"I did nothing," I said. "Thor just needed a little nudge by the spirits to turn a leaf."

"...But seriously, where did the puppies and kittens come from?" Sif asks.

"What kittens?" I ask.

"Thor brought them in when you were convincing the others," Sif said.

"I have no idea," I said, noticing a mother cat and her kittens walking by. "...Forget I said that." I shook my hand. "I have a good idea who'se litter that is."

A black cat follows the orange mother cat with a meow. How the muspelheim do cats survive a battle? They must be using a lot of lives to push through. Sif and Jane go down the dark tunnel—with the large doors open—that is part of the plan. The plan had changed with that fateful discussion with the warriors three; but I do know why Fandral was making faces while I tried convincing the warriors three that Thor had changed, and, I also figured why Thor appeared to be so guilty every time I looked back.

"Brother," I said. "Before you go....If you honestly do not prefer summoning the Mjolnir then at least take this," I hand the pickax to Thor. "I assume you will find it more useful than I have."

Thor looks up from the pickax.

"What is this gem?" Thor asks, pointing to the glowing pink gem in between the two parts of the pickax.

"The infinity stone of souls," I said. "I trust you with it."

Thor raises a brow.

"But this...weapon is not part of the plan," Thor said.

"That's why I gave it to you," I said. "Anything can happen in Alternate Universes."

"I see where you are going," Thor said.

"Good," I said. "We are on the same page."

"Thor, are you coming or not?" Jane shouts.

"Coming," Thor turns away then walks down into the tunnel—where there is a red flaming torch in the darkness—out of my view.

I close the heavy wooden doors.

My part of the plan mostly consists of attracting the 2nd ships attention.

Maybe I should use a fox with wings and some Asgardian men to use whatever power they have to make it a very distracting scene for the numerous dark elves. The second ship did not have Malekith because the first one is where Thor and I are very aware of not in the sea of Asgard or in the vast majority of trees.

I knew if the dark elves explored into the forest; they are never coming back. Why? Like I said about Jo's mother, Christina is the goddess of craziness and loves gardening.

Hint; she can control plants.

 


	46. To grant a request

**_...November 9th, 2013..._ **

**_...Asgard..._ **

The Bifrost had been repaired using the Tesseract—again—. Thor had used the pickax of souls on Malekith right close to the main ship of the slowly going out of style Dark Elf civilization. But in exchange for getting the infinity stone out of Thor's love interest Jane, Sif had the luck to die. The infinity stone is being kept in a safe item within the vault in Asgard. The random portal transports came to a halt after Thor had finished off Malekith during a long and very saga filling action novel.

I had fun, on the other hand, distracting the remaining Dark Elves using the army of Asgard.

"Lok," Knight said. "Who did you give Clarises's power to?"

"A immortal I trust," I said.

"That does not answer my question," Knight said.

"Henry Morgan is a doctor, not a killer," I said. "He will never use the power."

Knight's jaw drops with tears in her eyes.

"Midgard has become ten times epic," Knight said. She wipe off her happy tear. "With a canceled show still on going in this timeline!"

"Huh?" I said, not quite getting it.

"Forever," Knight said. "A ABC 2014 series cancelled in the other universe on May 7th,2015...sadly. Forever is a show about Henry not being able to die even though people see he died, Henry awakens in the East River across from a bridge instead of the Hudson River. He is a medical examiner for the NYPD."

"Henry is fictional too?" I ask.

"Yes," Knight said. "Loki, you have made my day."

"I want you to meet someone," I said.

"Who?" Knight asks.

I guide Knight down the hall.

"I have forgiven them about the past," I said. "What is in the past stays in the past."

"You just quoted Elsa," Knight said.

"Elsa who?" I ask, confused.

"Never-mind," Knight said.

"Who is Elsa?" I ask.

"A ice Queen," Knight said. "In the movie she can make snow, ice, blizzards and—"

"So she has some Frost Giant powers," I said.

"In a nutshell," Knight said. "Yes."

I came to a stop at the metal door and so did Knight.

"First, close your eyes," I said. Knight closes her eyes and I open the door. "Take a turn to the left and walk forwards for three steps."

Knight did exactly as I told her.

I follow into the room leaving the door ajar.

"May I open my eyes now?" Knight asks.

I take a step to the side.

"Open your eyes," I said.

Knight opens her eyes and saw Thor. Knight walks over to Thor then slaps him at the face with her hand coated in spikes. Thor yelps covering the side of his stinging cheek.

"I probably deserved that," Thor said.

"The hell you do," Knight said. "After all you did. My husband may have forgiven you but I have not." Knight turn towards me. "Are you going to tell everyone you are forgiving him?"

"Yes," I said. "But Thor is different now, he has changed leafs."

"What did he do?" Knight asks.

"He took me out of a explosion and killed Malekith using the pickax of souls," I said. "The Thor you know wouldn't do that unless he has really seen the error in his ways."

Knight turns towards Thor.

"My husband may see some good in you," Knight said. "But what you said to me; that is not forgivable."

Knight left through the ajar door and went down the hallway.

"I unfortunately do not know about their conversations," I said.

"Brother," Thor said. "I have been meaning to ask...can you turn me into a mortal?"

After losing Jane once, I knew Thor didn't want to lose her again.

This time I know Thor is going to have an happy ending—for himself, that is—in a timeline he is still getting to terms with. I had told Thor what the Thor of this timeline had done. Needless to say Thor had been surprised his other self partnered up with Laufey.

"For my brother," I said. "I will." I held my right hand up. "I strip you of your Asgardian half, whatever magic of this realm you have known and learned to use is not going to be useful much longer, and I leave you with the life of a mortal."

It is a hard task removing the Asgardian side, thoroughly, from Thor. No wonder Odin missed a little of the Asgardian side to The President. I had to be thorough enough that Thor wouldn't share the same luck as The President did with Jenna and Clarise. The magic is straining but well worth the effort. I lower my hand down once the task had been done.

I had got rid of immortality in Thor and replaced it with mortality.

"Odin's legacy will live on," I said. "Through your family tree." I had to ask one important question. "Were you jealous of me because I got Mother's attention?"

"No," Thor said. "It was nice to have her off my back."

_______ _____

**_..1:47 PM..._ **

**_...Bifrost..._ **

Thor held out his hand.

"One last handshake," Thor said.

I take a step forwards but instead of taking Thor's hand I hugged him.

"No take backs," I said.

"One last hug then," Thor said, amused.

I end the hug stepping back hearing Jane's horse come to a stop at the doors.

"Erm," Jane said. "Do these horses walk in on their own by any chance?"

I snap my fingers.

We hear Jane land on the floor.

"Not fair!" Jane said.

I make the horse reappear behind Jane. The horse turns around then runs back the way it had came leaving Jane in the dust. The horse is probably headed back towards the stables. Jane comes through the open doorway in her midgardian clothes. The mortal wanted to spend the rest of his life with and grow old with. Thor had changed his attire as well to that of Midgardian fashion that he likes.

I had informed SHIELD and sent a message to Nick Fury regarding Thor's presence on Midgard. I explained he wished to be mortal and to live out his life on Earth with a little help adjusting to it by Jane Foster. I can see the two getting over their differences within the passing years and possibly start a family if that ever comes up.

"Are you ready?" Jane asks.

"Long as you are; I am fine," Thor said.

"It is a big jump from your life style to modern," Jane said.

Not really for Thor since he has lived on Midgard for a couple years in the original timeline. Though I do know Thor does need some help being updated to the ways of Midgard. I had taken my fair share of steps across from Thor leaving room for him and Jane to be taken into Midgard.

"I can handle it," Thor said.

Jane came over to Thor's side.

"And what if people make some rude comments about the attack on New York?" Jane asks.

"I will ask them if they ever been to Santa Fa and Budapest," Thor said. "Or ignore them; one of the two."

I trust they will have a great life; good and bad mixed in.

I turn my head towards Heimdall.

"Send them to Midgard," I said.

I watch the two be taken through the Bifrost portal dissapearing out of view. Afterwards I leave the Bifrost on horse. I had Henry Morgan talk to Thanos long ago to resolve the issue between the giant and his desire to please the mistress of death. It took Henry five tries to get his point across to Thanos. Each time I had to pick him up, use magic to get Henry dressed on the spot, and send him back. At first I became concerned on the third time he came back in the East River and doubted if really letting Henry stop Thanos was a good idea, but no Henry would not give up.

Father would be proud to see the realm being rebuilt.

Mother too would be proud; but of her sons working together to save Asgard.


	47. What a night it will be

**....June 5th,2014..**

**...Night...**

I had our bedroom be turned into a different scenery using magic and a little help from The Doctor. Just to make it possible for this one night. Time Lord technology has come in handy to change the bedroom. The tech has made the room bigger by the inside and smaller by the outside.

The door creaks open then slides open where Knight comes in. Knight's eyes become wide, her mouth became a perfect 'O',and her eyes show all the qualities of fascination. Knight walks forward letting the door close behind.

"Loki," Knight said, looking around. "What did you do to our bedroom?"

"I decided to do the unthinkable," I said, then walk forwards from behind a tree into Knight's line of vision.

For the time being since I have forgotten what they call the attachments to the Na'vi's head; I am calling it 'the head tail'. To be frank I turned myself into a Na'vi. Knight's face changes from a perplexed-fascinated facial expression to a 'oh my god, Loki is pampering me' reaction.

"Like what you see?" I ask.

Knight slowly nods.

"I do," Knight said, stepping forwards. "What is the occasion for?"

"We can try one last time," I said. "If we fail; you can decide who to adopt; no strings attached. We'll make the best of it."

I turn Knight into a Na'vi.

"I see what you are doing," Knight said, as the flying frogs with dazzling spinning drift past her.

I lift back a collection of long fine fern leaves.

"Not everyone has the tree of souls in their bedroom," I said.

Knight, so feline-like, walks through the natural made threshold into the area where the tree of souls lies.

"I..." Knight said, at a loss for words. Knight turns around—after four steps into the beautiful night scenery surrounding the ancient tree—facing towards me appearing to be perplexed. "How?"

"It is a one night deal," I said, walking in.

Knight turns her head back towards the tree of souls glowing nice tints of light colors in the long rope-like parts growing out of the tree. The vines on the ground floor glow a light shade of blue. Knight comes over to one of the rope parts. I want Knight to feel special on the night we try. Knight and I had not gone down this route at all, mostly because neither of us thought about doing it in Na'vi style.

Knight picks up her head tail then puts it on the long dangling rope part.

"We should hear it from her, first," Knight said. "If we ever take on the forms of Na'vi's again I want to be sure."

"What does the tree of souls do, again?" I ask.

Originally I intended the tree of souls to be a fancy light maker for tonight.

Apparently that is _not_ happening.

"Just put yours on," Knight said.

I put mine on the same part.

There is music, sounds of children playing, young voices,old voices, and animal sounds coming through. It felt like the various English speaking voices spoke to me in words more wise than Midgardian literature. The long gray tentacle part of the head tail connects around some of Knight's fine other threads wrapped around the tree's vine. Words cannot describe what the tree is making me feel.

It feels so good.

Our head tails disconnected from the vines.

"She approves of it," Knight said.

"She?" I ask.

"You know the tree of souls is connected to everyone on Pandora," Knight said, she points over to a floating white puff with parts helping it fly. "Those are her messengers."

One of them lands in my right hand.

"So fluffy," I said, then look up to see many of them all over Knight's head similar to a crown.

Knight does not notice.

I really wanted to take a picture.

"What?" Knight asks.

"You look cute," I said, as the floating unusual creature flew off my hand. "With the crown of messengers."

"I am not wearing a crown," Knight said, turning her head towards the left.

And then they all flew off Knight's head.

"You were," I said. "And now you are not."

Safe to say Knight's reaction towards them landing on her head is unforgettable and rather amusing. The ground floor turns from blue to various pretty colors. My actual tail struck one of the heart shaped leaves making it turn a different color. This effectively happens to the other leaves. Knight is entranced by the flying frogs going 'ribbit' so softly yet adorably enough tonight became beautiful.

We came to a clearing around the tree lacking those long colorful rope parts but somewhere in the center. We did it there but with our head tails connected enhancing our experience through our probably 1,000th try. In the end we ended up falling asleep in a comfortable relaxing forest area. Our bedroom returns to it's normal state at 12:00 AM and so do we. We returned to our normal human form.

The clearing had turned into our bed.

This seer better be right or some one is not going to be happy with them.

 

 


	48. Good news

**_...June 6th 2014..._ **

**_...10:34 am..._ **

In the day that started I hoped for anything of the sorts to happen; anything, really, just to say our attempt succeeded. Even though I have hope on my side there is a gallon of unsure and doubt in my other side. I mentally plan on how to punish the seer-if they turned out to be wrong-in probably the worst way possible. One of my ideas were to strand him on Jotunheim during one of the worst winters on record for the realm. Another was to leave him behind in the mountains of Nidavellir for the dwarfs to deal with the gift of foreseeing the future.

When I had awoke in the morning; Knight wasn't on the bed.

I assumed at the time she had awaken before me. I also learned that morning Knight had declined some mead for breakfast and preferred to drink water instead. Now usually Knight would accept that offer and find it hard to throw it over her shoulder-Since remembering her prior life, Knight has recently found it hard to break silverware so she gives the task to me; usually, or a servant/one of her family members-so it breaks apart.

"Your Majesty," One of the servants said. "We have been wondering why the All-Mother has been reluctant to throw away her used silverware."

I look over seeing other figures hunch back into the darkness.

All the servants are rather nosy about Knight's attitude.

I turn my attention towards the lady servant.

"What is your name?" I ask.

The lady servant blinks.

"Um..." The lady servant said.

"Um?" I said. "'Um' is not a name."

"Charlotte," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte," I said. "And the others over hearing this conversation; Knight is more accustomed to the ways of Midgard with their silverware." I see the figures disappear from the light. "Much better."

I turn my attention back towards Charlotte.

"Knight is different," I said. "And being different is good. Now if you do not want a lecture about being unique, having flaws, and standing out from a crowd of same boring Asgardians then you may leave this room."

_________ ______ ____

**_...12:45 PM..._ **

Laufey sent a Frost Giant sent in through a passage way-that he had unblocked-leading into Asgard. But the very big thing part about it is me standing right at the mouth of the cave holding the Gungnir in my hands. I had expected this to happen. The Frost Giant stops in their tracks staring right back at me.

"You are not welcome here," I said. "Go home."

The Frost Giant sneers.

"You live!" The Frost Giant declares.

"I have been alive for quite a long time, actually," I said. "I am giving you the count of three to crawl back home crying 'wee,wee,wee' because the big bad wolf blew down your house of hay."

"I don't have a house of hay!" The Frost Giant said, in anger.

I had a sigh to myself.

"Bed time stories," I said, shaking my head. "Really? Is that what had to come out?"

The Frost Giant stares at me perhaps wondering a life long question or really wondering if I had gone mad.

"What?" The Frost Giant asks.

"Bed time stories," I said. "Already thinking of which to tell my young. I suppose my story is part of them; at least with the Frost Giants issue. " I tap the Gungnir's long stick part on the ground. "Get going; hip-hop."

The Frost Giant leaps out.

I strike at the Frost Giant right at the chest breaking him into pieces of fine china ice.

I lower myself down then create a talking snow bunny.

"Tell Laufey this," I said. "I disown you."

The snow bunny nods its head then hops through the opening and vanishes out of my view. I stood up full height. I take a couple steps back away out of the entrance to the cave. I turn my head towards a couple of young eager Asgardian boys.

"Seal the cave," I said.

Many of the Asgardians nod.

"Yes, All-Father," One of them being Tenar said.

The cave is resealed again but with more than boulders and sticks; various other common items are used to make it very difficult for a short cut to be taken. Not many realms have these short cuts because only two such as Jotunheim and Midgard have them. I have the short cut to Midgard sealed as well knowing it prevents any curious mortals walking into our world unexpectedly any time soon.

It is what Odin would have done after an attack on Asgard.

Seal any other entrances that he is aware of.

__________ ____

**_...1: 30 PM.._ **

**_...Our bedroom..._ **

Knight had requested to speak with me in private; which meant in the bedroom. Well Knight had not exactly been there to request it but merely used Charlotte to do it. I walk into the room closing the door behind me. Knight is by the open window appearing to be excited.

Knight is excited.

Normally Knight is not excited everyday.

This had to be good.

"What is it?" I ask, coming over to Knight raising a brow.

"First, put the Gungnir down," Knight said.

I lean the Gungnir against the wooden desk.

"I am listening," I said.

"Loki," Knight said. "I am pregnant!"

I smile.

"Happy birthday, Knight," I said.

Knight's face turns into a 'wait, what' reaction.

"It's my birthday already?" Knight asks. "It is not September."

"You said it yourself in one of thread houses," I said, watching Knight's face change to a 'My...original birth date, wow, I forgot my own birthday' kind of reaction. "June 6th."

"Wait," Knight said. "This is my present? Which one is it?"

"...Which?" I ask.

"Is it the talking sculpture you brought in a couple hours ago?" Knight asks.

I look over seeing a sculpture eying at us.

"Hold on that thought," I said, picking up the sculpture. "Sorry, I forgot to deal with you." I toss the sculpture out the window and listen for the ground breaking shattering clad of rock. One...two...three; it shatters. "Enjoy your day!"

I turn back towards Knight.

"...And the golden egg?" Knight asks.

"I didn't give you a golden egg," I said.

Knight takes out a golden egg from under the bed.

"See?" Knight said. "You gave me a golden egg, and that's kind of creepy when I have seen the movies what happens to people who get golden eggs!"

"Knight, that's the gooses egg," I said.

"Lok, I know that," Knight said, putting the egg down on the desk. "You told me after putting the sculpture down."

"...And when was this?" I ask.

"A couple hours ago," Knight said. "We were having an argument about decorating the old vault with a picture frame."

Selectively forgetting about this argument is one of my worst mistakes, ever.

"Knight," I said. "The egg is not your birthday present."

"...Then what is?" Knight asks.

"We've been trying for months," I said. "And a seer told me we would succeed on your birthday." Knight's face changes to a 'Did you go nuts while trying to have a child with me?'. "No, I was not losing my mind at the time." I shook my right hand both ways. "I wanted to give you a surprise and a early birthday present; all of it, including the Pandora forest."

Knight hugs me.

"Best husband ever," Knight said.

I suppose the seer is right.

And that is how I met your mother, Sci.

 


	49. Epilogue: When a reign ends

"Father," My son, Sci, said. "Are you really going to retire to Midgard?"

Knight and I had decided to live out our old lives on the planet that brought us together, technically, anyhow.

I turn my head towards Sci.

"Yes," I said. "You are the king now, my son, and I trust you will do fine."

Sci is similar to me when I was a young man except for short curly blonde hair and his skin is not as pale. His name is so simple but right on the point to someone new. Sci lowers his head acting so doubtful about being king at all. As a little boy he was impatient and wanted to be king but now he has become the exact opposite.

"You did better than I," Sci said. "I can't compete against that."

I smile.

"I once was in your position, my son," I said, patting on his shoulder. "You'll make a great king and great kings make mistakes on their first run."

"But there's no one quite like you, father," Sci said.

"Nor will there ever be," I said.

I turn my head towards the gatekeeper, Temdall Heimdalldottir, sharing a little nod towards the curled haired tall woman.

"Come on, dear!" Knight calls, holding what she could in her hands. "We have a ride to take."

"Goodbye,Loki," Temdall said.

"And a happy new year to you," I said,turning away.

I came over to Knight and we held hands.

"Father," Sci said. "Are you ever going to return?"

"Not anytime soon," I said. "Your mother and I have a bucket list to do."

Sci smiles.

"Send them to Midgard," Sci said. "Goodbye, mother and father!"

I observe the Bifrost interior one last time as the surroundings changed from golden to a clean beach scenery. Cars flew over right our heads. There is a gray thick shield over the beach glinting off rays of sunlight very visible to the human eye. There is a passage way leading to New York City.

"Ready to start our venture into Midgard?" Knight asks.

I can picture her and I standing on the beach but younger.

Knight looks beautiful to me even as a old woman; she always has.

"I am ready," I said. "First we go to Times Square and dig up that old time capsule from 2010."

"It's 5010," Knight said.

"Perfect timing to create chaos," I said.

"Oh I love the way you think," Knight said.

"So do I," I said, as we walk off the beach. "So do I."

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Thank you, thank you, thank you following this story LoKnight shippers! It is thanks to you this story has gone so far. Can you believe it? It started out as a standalone story with a Alternate Ending, now it has turned into a very long story. Thank you for following the story of Loki Laufeyson god of Mischief and Knight Tackdottir goddess of spikes! Their story has helped me regain the courage to write sequels again. 
> 
> 2\. Sci is also named after a user on Ben 10 Fan Fiction 'Sci100'.


End file.
